Blacklight in Konohagakure
by Sanguine-tenshi
Summary: After the atomic bomb went of the last thing Alex expected was to be sealed inside some kid with a giant fox as a roommate. Rated M because i said so and because of language. AlexXOC NarutoXharem Harem: Hinata, Ino, femShika, Anko, femHaku, Tsume, femGaara, Tayuy, Yugao, Tsunade, Mai, Samui and femDeidara.
1. My name is…

**Hello there****guys, as you can see this is my second story. I know something like this has been done, but I will try to make it different, please don't get mad if you see something similar to some other story. If you see any mistakes in spelling or grammar feel free to point them out.**

**I don't own Naruto or Prototype.**

* * *

Chapter one – My name is…

My name is Alex Mercer, in military, also known as Zeus. I contain, no, I am a virus known as Blacklight. It is a dangerous virus that occurred in New York. It didn't just come out of nowhere, somebody released it. Who was it you ask? It was my old self Alex Mercer. I know what you're thinking, why did I do it. I already told you I am not him, he is a part of me, but I am not him. He was, lightly put, a prick. He worked in Gentek. Gentek was an organization that started this whole mess in the first place, if it wasn't for them the world would be so much better. They released a deadly virus on a small town. The purpose of this virus was to kill certain individuals and leave the rest of people alive and well.

This is where the problems started. Instead of killing just people with certain traits it infected everyone, but the problems didn't stop there. Instead of killing them it turned them into these weird creatures, infected. In this whole mess only one person survived, Elizabeth Green. She somehow adapted to the virus, made it her own and controlled it. She was the only one who survived. This is where Blackwatch comes in. They were behind all this in the first place. They made sure on evidence from this event were left. They locked Green up and did experiments on her. It turned out Green could infect whoever she wanted and could control them. She could create some new creatures that were under her control completely. She didn't age even a day. Of course Blackwatch wanted this to their benefit; they wanted to make some kind of super solders.

This is where Alex comes in. He, as you already know, worked for Gentek. One of their scientists, but Blackwatch decided that the project took too much money and had too little success. They decided to end the project and kill everyone who was involved in it or knew something about it. Alex found this out so he grabbed a sample and ran. They caught up to him so he threatened to release the virus on New York City. They didn't believe him so they killed him, but not before Alex broke the glass where the virus was.

This is how I came to be. I don't know why, but the virus didn't turn me into an infected. Was it because I had something in my DNA or because it entered my body when I was already dead I don't know. The next thing I know I wake up on a table with two guys above me about to cut me open. I guess they were surprised when I suddenly opened my eyes and got up. I ran into an ally with some Blackwatch soldiers behind me.

Any way to make the long story short; I escaped them. While I was trying to find answers about who I am or was, I freed Green. That is when the shit hit the fan, she started infecting the whole city and Blackwatch got involved and started killing everything in sight. I defeated Green and the infection stopped spreading. Blackwatch wasn't satisfied with the infection being over because someone could take samples and make their own version and start threatening the world to release it, so they decided to blow the city up. I found about that and went to stop them. I got into a helicopter, drove the bomb far away from the city and dropped it into the ocean. Unfortunately for me I didn't get far enough before the bomb exploded and I got caught up in the blast.

This is where this story starts…

* * *

**Done. I know it is short but this more like a prologue so don't be mad at me. If you didn't read my other story you should go and check it out. Please. Don't forget to review. **


	2. This is Naruto

**Hello and good….um….day? Night? Noon? Whatever time it is that you are reading this. Now I know it has been a shit ton of time since I updated, I was kind of short for inspiration for this story and as you all already know the school started again. Well I have nothing special to say so let's just get to the story.**

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own Prototype Muahahahahah!**

* * *

Chapter two – This is Naruto

Our story starts in a village. Yeah I know what you are going to say, but Alex we were just in New York City what the hell are we doing in some stupid village when New York is so much bigger and more fun. HAHAH SHOUT UP! I am telling the story here and you are here to listen, so shout the fuck up and listen, because I will explain everything, but if you keep interrupting me I can't explain it to you in a way that will make sense to you shit-heads.

As I was saying, our story starts in a village. The name of this village is Konoha. Lovely name isn't it. It is actually Japanese not English. You are probably expecting me to tell you what the hell does it mean because every Japanese name has to have some cool meaning in English. To that I say: do I look like I am here to teach you Japanese. You lazy assholes take a book, a dictionary, hell you can even Google it, so fucking do it on your own, I am not here to make your life easier or give you some useless stuff like that so you can look smart in front of your friends. Books are for that and if you actually read some you would be waay smarter. Back to Konoha, it is actually not a normal village.

Konoha's full name is Konohagakure no Sato or, in English, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. That is kind of a stupid name for a village, why the hell does it need to be hidden. Well you see it is actually a ninja village. OMG Alex what the hell is a devilishly handsome person like you doing in a ninja village, I mean you aren't really a ninja type. Well thank you for your compliment, yes I am not really someone who would be sneaking around the shadows silently killing ten or so people without anyone noticing they are really dead, even if my objective was to kill the people in the building and leave the building intact, I would just say screw the rules I don't have time for this shit and then maybe flip a table or two, charge right in, kill them all and then blow the building up. Well you see these are not your normal ninja; they aren't all clothed in black, sneak around like a black cat and kill with only metal toothpicks with some poison on them if needed. These ninja hop around showing off, they even have some kind of forehead protectors that has the symbol of their village engraved in it, I mean it would be just easier to draw a bullseye on yourself and go around waving a sign saying "Hey stupid, I am a ninja please kill me because I am stupid enough to actually hold this shit".

And the village isn't really hidden either, every other village knows its exact location. I mean sure they have their elite ninja I think they are called ABUN, BUNA, NABU or some shit like that. They are clothed in black, they are hard to notice and one of the strongest ninja in the village, but they still suck. They are easy noticeable for someone with some more experience, or someone paranoid enough. There aren't enough of them either because the ninja actually want to make a name for themselves, it is like saying "Hey do you want to know all my techniques so you can know how to counter attack them". Probably the best thing about NUBA is that they wear animal-masks so someone couldn't recognize them, but it is still not impossible. And then there is the kage. He is the leader of the village and the most powerful ninja in the village. These guys are pretty damn good compared to the others, but sadly there is only one per village and one per one great ninja village.

Anyway enough about the ninjas, UNABs and kages, let's talk more about the hidden villages and some other stuff so you know what the hell I'm talking about when I say some shit in Japanese. First thing you need to know is ninja have five elements: fire, wind, lightning, earth and water. This is important because they call their whole world The Elemental Nations. They separate it in lands. There are the bigger ones and smaller ones, but nobody gives a shit about them so we will be talking only about the big ones. The five biggest and strongest ones are called The Five Great Shinobi Countries, as their name suggests each one of them is one of the strongest and has best ninja. These villages get their names from an element. I won't be listing them or tell you anything more important because if I feel like you need to know something about them I will tell you.

The only thing more you need to know for now is that these ninja use some shit called chakra. Don't ask me to explain it to you because I have no idea how to. The best explanation I can think for it is it is like magic from Harry Potter and instead of wands these guys use handsigns. And well you don't have to be special to have it you have to be special not to have it, even civilians have a small amount of it in them. It doesn't mean they know how to use it they just have it period.

Now that you know all the main shit you need to know for now we will go back to Konoha.

Let's see the birds are chippering, the grass is still grooving, cats are chasing mice, dogs are chasing cats, civilians are doing some random shit, two teams of genin are chasing the demon cat Tora….again. The Hokage is hitting his head against the desk while his paperwork is magically growing, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio is getting wasted at some bar, Kakashi is reading his porn in public as per usual, Gai is on his fifth lap around the village this morning and he has been running for only…..four minutes now, Hana is doing some stuff with her dog that shall not be mentioned, seriously girl get a boyfriend. Hyugas are enjoying life as always, they are such happy people always smiling and trying something new, Alex is being sarcastic about the Hyuga…..again. Uchihas are having a party in the honor of every living thing in the world, because they are that happy to have so many friends among the normal people, Alex is being sarcastic….again and he is talking to himself as per usual. Some BNUAs are placing bets on something again. Naruto is being chased by a mob of people….again. Are they stupid or something kid is only three what could he do.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A small four year old boy with sky-blue eyes, sun-kissed blond hair and three whisker-like markings on each cheek was running for his dear life from a mob of angry people. Why are they angry at him, you ask? Well you see four years ago The Great Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. Luckily it was defeated, but not killed like the younger generation was lead to believe. No, The Great Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed in a new born baby boy. And sadly the little boy running is that same boy.

You see the villager saw the boy as the Kyuubi not his jail. The fourth Hokage gave his life to seal the fox away and keep the village safe. His only and last wish was for the village to see the boy as a hero that is keeping their village safe. But no, the villagers not only stomped over that wish they also stomped on the fourth Hokage himself. They were so stupid and naive that they thought, no they weren't even thinking about what they were and are doing all this time, they think the fourth Hokage not strong enough to kill the Kyuubi, but he was still strong enough to turn the Kyuubi into a small boy.

Offcourse there were some people that knew this was just too stupid, but they still thought that the Fourth sealed the fox inside the boy for them to finish the job, which is even more stupid because the Fourth would never do such a thing to a baby. But none the less, the villagers weren't thinking rationally because they were filled with grief for their loved ones that died when the Kyuubi attacked so they took out their frustration on the only thing that had any kind of connection with the Kyuubi, Naruto.

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Naruto still running away from the villagers.

"Shout up demon!" yelled one of the villagers.

'_Demon? I am not a demon. What the hell did I do to them?'_ thought the poor boy as he rounded up a corner.

Naruto ran, the villagers hot on his tail. He ran through the market district. People saw him and the only thing they did was move to make space for the mob behind him go through. Some joined the chase and some threw things at him or shouted nasty words at him. Naruto rounded two more corners only to find himself in a dead end. He backed up against the fence that was blocking his path.

"We've got you now demon" he heard one of the villagers shout.

"Today we finish what the fourth started" said the same man as he and the mob slowly made their way towards him.

All Naruto could do was tremble in fear as the mob made their way to him and then start punching, cutting and kicking him. At some point through this Naruto passed out because of the pain.

* * *

**In Naruto's mindscape **

Naruto woke up in some kind of sewer. It was very dark and the water reached up to his ankles. Crimson pipes lined the walls. Naruto looked around himself in wonder. Wasn't he in an ally with the villagers? He got up and started walking down the sewer. After what felt like hours of walking to Naruto he came to a big room with metal bars on one side. Naruto tried to look behind the bars but it was too dark for his eyes to see anything. Giving up he looked around the room he was in. There was nothing to his left so he looked right and then suddenly halted in surprise. There was a man in a hoodie sleeping in the water.

* * *

**Ta dah! The second chapter, I will try to get the third one updated as soon as possible I promise.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**I need your help I need a cool Japanese female name for this fic. Anything related to: music, rain, moon and night, so if you know any cool names please tell me. I also need a name for Jubi, this isn't related to this fic. You can either PM me or leave the names in the reviews.**

_Nicszilla – If only there were more people like you._

_Guest – That is pretty much what I said didn't I._

_i likes toast – Mah story mah rules. If you don't like it don't read it or just write your own you shithead._

_jh831 – I hope you like it :)._


	3. New power

**Welcome back guys. I bring you the third chapter of mah story. I hope you will like it; I will try to make it as long as possible. I know my last chapter was short and full of random crap, as someone pointed out *cough*i likes toast*cough* , well anyways this story already has 30 alerts which means it has more alerts than my first story, guess people prefer crossovers over OCs, ah whatever I love them both cause they are both my stories. Well on to the story.**

**Alright, alright put the lawsuit papers down, I don't own Naruto…..or Prototype.**

* * *

Chapter three – New power

SNORE!

Naruto looked in wonder at the man sleeping in the sewer, not because he was the only one there besides Naruto, or because he was dressed weird, or even because he was sleeping in the sewer of all places, no Naruto was staring at the man because his face was in the water, but he still managed to snore. Even the childish mind of his knew that was impossible to accomplish, he knew it from experience. One night after he was thrown out of the orphanage he slept near a lake or some kind of pond, he didn't really pay attention, somehow during the night he ended up face first in the lake. As you can guess that is how he learned you can't breathe in the water much less snore. Yet the weird man in front of him was still doing it without any problem.

Naruto stared as the man snored again. Getting bored and wanting to find out where he was and how in the name of Kami was this man snoring with his face in the water Naruto walked towards the man intending on waking him up. Naruto started shaking the man, but the man just didn't want to wake up. He started shaking him harder making the man roll over on his side and mumble something that sounded suspiciously like just five more minutes.

"Hey mister, wake up!" yelled Naruto in hopes of waking the man up.

The man finally opened his eyes. He slowly sat up and looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself not noticing the blonde boy.

"You are in a sewer" answered Naruto thinking the man was talking to him.

The man looked at him.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. So you said we are in a sewer" said the man slowly getting up and dusting his pants off.

Naruto stared at the man as he slowly stood up and turned to him. He didn't get a good look at him since he was face first in the water, but now he got a good look at him as he stood up. He wore a white dress shirt under a brown hoodie and black leather jacket. He also wore some weird pants that Naruto never saw before. He couldn't see the man's face because of the shadows the hood cast, but he could see some brown hair poking out of the hood and blue eyes that seemed to glow.

"What are you looking at shorty?"

"I AM NOT SHORT!" shouted Naruto.

"Yeah you are. What are you, five?"

"Four actually" answered Naruto.

"Four. Well you are still short" said the man as he turned around and started walking in a seemingly random direction.

"I told you I am not short!" yelled Naruto…again.

"Hey wait! Where are you going mister?" asked Naruto running to catch up to the man.

"Mister?" said the man as he stopped making Naruto bump into him and fall on his butt.

"Nobody called me mister before. You are one weird kid you know" said the man turning around as Naruto got up.

"Well what should I call you? Man in the weird pants?" asked Naruto innocently.

"I am Alex Mercer, so call me Alex. What do you mean my pants are weird?" said the man now known as Alex.

"Alex? That is a weird name" said Naruto ignoring the man's previous question.

"My name is not weird, shorty" snapped Alex.

"What is your name anyway?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto with a still present grin on his face.

"Fishcake huh?" said Alex with a smirk.

"That is not funny!" shouted a now annoyed Naruto.

"Yeah it is fishcake" said a smiling Alex.

"Eh Alex you wouldn't know where are we?" asked a surprisingly calm Naruto.

Alex looked around himself. He saw brick walls with some rusty pipes on them, a tunnel leading somewhere, what looked like black water on the ground and big iron gates behind which he could see only darkness, that is without his thermal-vision. After activating it making his eyes glow more than usual he saw a big ass mountain, the weird thing was that the mountain was giving of some heath so he guessed it was something alive curled in a ball. He turned back to the kid.

"I'm guessing in a sever" he said making Naruto sweat-drop.

"I knew that, I even told you that."

"Well why are you asking stupid questions when you know the answer?" asked a slightly irritated Alex.

"Ok then. Do you know a way out?" asked Naruto.

"Nope, but maybe that thing over there knows" said Alex pointing to the darkness behind the bars.

"There is something over there in the dark?" asked Naruto looking at the bars.

"There is always something in the dark. Just because you can't see it, it doesn't mean it is not there" said Alex looking in the direction of the thing behind the bars.

"Ok, let's go see what it is and if it knows a way out" said Naruto walking towards the bars intending to go to the other side.

Suddenly Alex grabbed him by his collar and lifted him of the ground to be at his eye level.

"Why do you think those bars are there? To keep the thing behind them there. And now I will ask you why would something be kept behind bars?" said Alex looking at the stunned kid.

"Be-because it is dangerous?" asked Naruto.

"Correct" said Alex dropping the kid on the floor.

Alex slowly made his way towards the bars, Naruto right behind him.

"Hey you there wake up and get your ass over here!" shouted Alex at the top of his lungs.

They heard something groan and move towards them. Suddenly they came face to face with two slitted red eyes looking at them. The creature stepped into the light reliving it to be a big red fox with nine tails.

"You aren't what I was expecting" said Alex looking over the beast.

"**And what were you expecting exactly? A fluffy bunny?"** asked the fox.

"Whoa you have a sense of humor, another thing I wasn't expecting" said Alex to the beast.

"**Very funny human"** snapped the fox.

The fox just then noticed a small boy standing next to the tall human.

"**Which one of you is my jinchūriki?"** asked the fox.

Naruto and Alex looked at each other.

"Um what is a jinchūriki?" asked Naruto scratching his whiskered cheek.

"**Damn it why am I stuck with two complete morons**?" asked the fox under his breath so the humans wouldn't hear him and start yelling when he just woke up.

"**A jinchūriki is the vessel of one of the bijuu, its jail if you prefer"** explained the fox.

"A bijuu?" asked Naruto.

"**A bijuu or the tailed beast is a big being made entirely out of chakra**" said the fox to the young boy.

"Chakra? Never heard of it" said Alex making the fox groan.

"**Who the the hell doesn't know what chakra is?!"** yelled the fox.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"Which bijuu are you?" asked Naruto looking at the fox ignoring the swearing Alex.

"**I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune"** announced the fox with pride.

"K-Ky-Kyuubi? But, but you were should be dead? The fourth Hokage killed you" said Naruto with fear clearly showing in his voice and on his face.

"**Hahahahaha! A human to kill me. Don't make me laugh. You can't kill a bijuu, it is impossible" **laughed the fox.

"**Well considering the other one doesn't even know what chakra is I am guessing you are my jinchūriki" **said the fox demon to the shivering boy.

"I-I am your jinchūriki?" asked Naruto in disbelieve.

"**Yes. The fourth Hokage couldn't kill me so he sealed me in you" **explained the fox.

"But why me?!"

"**I don't know. Maybe you were the only one born on that day"** said the demon with amusement clearly showing in his voice.

"Now it all makes sense. The stares, the words they shouted at me, the way they acted towards me. The villagers were right I am a demon" said Naruto, tears running down his cheeks.

"Oi kid!" yelled Alex making Naruto look up at him.

"Weren't you listening to the fuzz-butt?"

"**Oi!"**

"Fuzz-butt is the demon not you. You are just stopping him from killing and destroying the world. Don't mix the bird and its cage. Although it would be nice if the talking scarf was a bird not a fox demon thing" said Alex to the crying boy making him smile, it is the first time someone said something nice to him after all, and this guy just met him.

"**Oi! I take offence in that" **said the demon.

"Yea-yea whatever you say scarf" said Alex waving his hand in front of the fox making it grovel.

"Wait! If I got this right we are in the kids mind. So what the hell am I doing here?" asked Alex making Kyuubi and Naruto to look at each other in confusion.

"**You are right you shouldn't be here. Hm. Maybe you were sealed with me. It looks like you are stuck with me"** said the fox giving Alex a toothy grin.

"What?! How?! Why?!" yelled Alex panicking slightly.

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Naruto a now really panicking Alex.

"I remember the explosion from the bomb, a lot of white light and then….nothing. I woke up here" said Alex thinking out loud.

"A bomb?" asked Naruto in disbelieve.

"Yeah don't you know what a bomb is? It gives this big boom" explained Alex to a dumbfounded Naruto.

"**You said you don't know what chakra is and now you are talking about this bomb….thing. I think I know how you got here"** said the fox giving Alex a scary grin.

"**You came from another dimension"** announced the fox the grin still in place.

"What?!" yelled both Naruto and Alex.

"**The big boom, as you said, probably had something to do with it or some higher being was either feeling sorry for you or was just bored so it gave you a second chance. It isn't common but it happens" **said fox shrugging like it is no big deal.

"Great, just great! Not only am I stuck in some kid, but I am also in another dimension. That is just great!" yelled Alex while Kyuubi was laughing quite enjoying himself.

* * *

**Outside world**

"It is time we finish what the fourth started!" yelled one ninja while the mob around him cheered.

The ninja stood over Naruto holding a kunai. In one swift motion he cut Naruto's throat and stabbed him in the chest piercing his hearth.

* * *

**In Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto was looking quite amused at Alex running around like a headless chicken panicking about kami knows what, when suddenly he felt sharp pain in his throat. He put his hand on the place and felt something warm flow from his throat. He looked at his hand in horror; it was cowered in blood, in his blood. He was starting to panic when he felt another sharp pain, this time coming from his chest. A scream tore through his throat making Alex and Kyuubi stop and look at him. The sight that they saw was unpleasant, Naruto was screaming while blood rushed from a wound on his throat and a wound in his chest. Suddenly the lights started going on and off becoming slightly less bright every time they turned on. Alex and Kyuubi looked around, the water was splashing around like crazy and the walls were shaking.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Alex.

"**Those stupid villagers, they are trying to kill him. I can't heal him, he is going to die" **yelled the demon fox.

"What?" yelled a now pissed off Alex, who the hell tries to kill a kid?

"**I can't save him"** yelled the fox again.

"Maybe I can" Said Alex as he ran to Naruto.

"Sorry kid this might sting a bit" said Alex as black tendrils extended from his arms and entered Naruto's body.

* * *

**Outside world**

In the outside world the whole mob left leaving the nameless ninja that killed the demon brat to take care of the remains so the Hokage couldn't blame them for the brat's death. For some reason the Hokage loved the brat and protected it as best as he could. The ninja looked at Naruto's dead body with pride; after all he was the one who killed it. He was about to take the body to dispose of it outside the village when a black tendril came from his body and stabbed the ninja in the gut, slowly dragging him towards Naruto. The tendril dragged the ninja to Naruto's body where smaller tendrils came from the body and broke the ninja in smaller cells and with them fixed the damage done. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"What the hell happened?" asked Naruto not expecting an answer.

"_Congratulations kid, you just consumed your first person"_ he heard Alex's voice in his head.

* * *

**Done! How did you like it? It is better than the last one. Naruto finally gets his new power Muhahahahah. Oh things are about to get so much more interesting. Well anyways I decided that Naruto is going to have a harem and the girls that are going to be in the harem are:**

**femHaku  
Ino  
Tayuya  
Hinata  
FemShika**

**Yeah I decided to make Shikamaru a girl; I just never read a Naru/femShika fic so I decided to give it a try. I will change her name it will be Shika and her personality will be mostly the same except it will be a little easier to make her mad in other words she might deck someone across the head. Oh and Hinata will get a back bone. I might add some other girls if they get enough votes. And no matter how many votes Sakura gets she won't be in the harem because I just hate her period.**

**Alex will be pared with my OC that will make an appearance in the chunin exams. I still need a village and a name for her so if you have any ideas please let me know.**

**I also need a name for the Jubi for my other story so if you have any ideas please let me know.**


	4. I DON'T WANT TO EAT PEOPLE

**Hello****my faithful readers and reviewers. I bring you the fourth chapter of BK. According to all the nice stuff I got this story is pretty popular. I got 48 alert, 42 favs, 2 c2s and 9 reviews for the chapter, damn that is the most reviews I ever got for a chapter. Thank you, you are the best. There have already been some suggestions for girls for the harem, so let's look at them:**

**Mei-1  
Anko-2  
Kurenai-1  
Hana-1  
Yugao-1  
Tsunade-1**

**Damn that is a lot of suggestions, at least to me. I will go to most three more girls maybe four and that is only if it is a draw. Well I will let you decide until the chunin exams come, so take your time think and vote if you want more girls in the harem. You can also vote for no more girls, just putting that out there.**

**Well back to the story I believe someone asked for longer chapters, I am not sure because I barely understood the review -_-U.**

**I don't own Naruto or Prototype, but I be dammed to the sixth level of hell if I don't steal Alex away from the ungrateful bastards.**

* * *

Chapter four – I DON'T WANT TO EAT PEOPLE

_"Congratulations kid, you just consumed your first person"_ he heard Alex's voice in his head.

"What?! What do you mean by consumed? Did I just eat that guy? I DON'T WANT TO EAT PEOPLE!" panicked Naruto shouting out loud luckily for him nobody heard him or it would have been really awkward.

"_Damn it kid. First of all you don't have to shout out loud to the world, so everyone knows you are talking to the voices in your head" _said Alex calming Naruto down.

'_Wait! Voices?'_ asked Naruto Alex through their mental link.

"_Yeah. You remember the talking scarf"_ said Alex while something grumbled in the background.

"_**Hey kit"**_ he heard Kyuubi say and for some reason he imagined the fox demon being curled up in a ball with his back to the cage and sillily waving his paw at him.

"_**Kit we can also see what you are thinking not just what you say"**_ grumbled the fox while Alex tried not to roll over in laughter because of the mental image, the kid had some imagination he had to hand it to him.

"_Let's get back on track here" _said Alex finally getting over the laughter.

"_I want you to get back to your apartment as soon as possible. I will explain everything there"_ said Alex.

Naruto absently nodded and stared walking towards his apartment trying to stay out of sight. This wasn't hard since it was late at night so everyone was at their homes sleeping, but there were still some ninja and an occasional drunk stumbling on the road trying to figure out which way is up and which way is down. No matter the low busyness of the street Naruto was still very careful on where he went. He kept in the shadows avoiding eyes of everyone.

His outfit was torn and bloodied and it wouldn't do him much good if someone saw him like that and got worried because a kid was walking around in rags soaked in blood, only to try and kill him when they saw how he was. So he stayed in the back streets and avoided everyone, slowly making his way towards his apartment.

When he got there he took out his keys out of his torn pocket that was barely holding up and entered his apartment. He sat on a chair and reached to his mental link with his two tenants.

'_Okay I'm home what now?'_ asked Naruto.

"_Come in here it will be easier for me to explain"_ said Alex to him.

'_How do I do that?'_ asked Naruto.

"_Hell if I know. Scarf?"_ asked Alex the demon lord that had a thick mark on his forehead.

"_**Damn it, don't call me that. Just close your eyes and think about coming in here that should do it"**_ sighted the fox.

Naruto nodded at that. He put his head down on the table. He closed his eyes and thought about the dark sewer, he felt a thug in his mind and when he opened his eyes he saw Alex looking at him, a bit too close for comfort.

"You seem perfectly fine, nothings out of the usual. The wounds healed just fine. No changes in your looks. Do you feel weird?" asked Alex inspecting Naruto.

Naruto just shook his head at the question as he watched Alex look over him like he was expecting something weird to happen, not that he knew, but he was right on target with that one.

"I guess it needs some time until the changes start occurring" said Alex as he stepped away from Naruto giving him some space.

"Changes? What changes?" asked a shocked Naruto, what the hell was the guy talking about.

"I am not entirely sure but there will probably be some changes to your body as well as your DNA, how drastic or what exactly will change I don't know. It isn't like something like this happened, at least not to me" explained Alex.

"Wait you said I consumed someone? What the hell!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't want to eat people" said Naruto panicking.

"For crying out loud, consume doesn't mean eat. Can't you people understand that" said Alex while rubbing his temples with his index and middle fingers.

"Last time I checked it did!" yelled Naruto.

"Calm down and let me explain" said Alex calming Naruto down a bit so he could listen to his explanation.

"Technically yes, consume does mean eat, but trust me you didn't just eat someone because it would be downright creepy and not to mention gross. It is more like you broke him down into little cells and absorbed them directly in your body" explained Alex.

"**First time I hear something this weird and that is saying something"** said the Kyuubi as he joined the conversation.

"Scarf! I am glad you joined the conversation" said Alex with a smile on his face, the ass knew he was getting on Scarf's, I mean Kyuubi's nerves.

"**Damn it, stop calling me that"** yelled the demon lord.

"Let's get back to me consuming people" said Naruto getting their attention.

"Why do I need to consume people? Or beater yet why can I consume people in the first place?" asked Naruto.

"**You know I was wondering the same thing"** sad Kyuubi actually interested in something for once.

"To answer the first question, you don't actually need to consume people, but it is desirable. You need it to heal faster or because your wounds are too big to heal without some help. And also because it will improve your DNA, you see you consume a person you gain their DNA. If there is something useful in their DNA your body will merge that part of DNA to your, the rest of it goes off for healing and some other stuff that I will explain later" explained Alex while Kyuubi and Naruto listened very closely to every word he said.

"OK, weird but OK. I am still not over it entirely, but that doesn't answer my other question. Why can I do it in the first place?" asked Naruto as he looked at Alex.

"That is because you now have Blacklight" said Alex with a shrug.

"What?"

"Blacklight, it is something like a virus, actually that is the best way to explain it. It hasn't changed you entirely yet so I am guessing you can't consume people or control it just yet, you will have to wait for it to completely alert your DNA to do that. It will take a few hours for that to happen, don't worry you will know when it is done and your DNA becomes fucked up. Also don't worry about the chakra thing it will probably stay since the virus will recognize it as something useful and leave it, hell it may even make it much more stronger" said Alex.

"**Could you tell us something more about this consuming, does he get something more from it than just his victims DNA**?" asked Kyuubi.

"Well if the victim is still alive when he consumes them he will gain their memories and also know everything they knew and use it without a fuss. He also can, how should I say it, turn into them as in take on their looks. Wear their skin is the best way to describe it. I am guessing that when Blacklight is done with remodeling there will be something like a network of nerves with his and every other person's memories and DNA data somewhere here. Offcourse he will have only his and that jerk's memories and DNA, but hey it is a start" explained Alex to the both of them.

"And also I am not saying you should go around the village and consume everyone who did something bad to you, but if someone actually tries to kill you and you have no way of escaping go for it. This is only because if people suddenly started disappearing others will get suspicious and question it. Someone might blame you and follow you around without you noticing and it will be a real pain in the ass to explain it to anyone" he said as he looked at Naruto.

"I would never do that" said Naruto.

"Just saying."

"Well anyways I will answer the rest of your questions tomorrow when you wake up and go through the changes" sad Alex as he waved Naruto off.

Alex and Kyuubi looked as the small boy slowly disappeared from the mindscape and went to bed to get some sleep.

"**Why did you send him off, you could have explained everything now?"** asked the fox.

"He will probably go under the change while he sleeps if the organic stuff in the corner is anything to go by" as Alex said that Kyuubi looked at the corner Alex was facing and indeed there was something there.

The stuff looked like somebody took some flash put it in a mixer and then threw it in the corner except the stuff was pulsing and slowly spread from the corner.

"And besides it will be easier to just wake up different than panicking while he slowly changed, too much trouble for my taste" he said making the fox look at him.

"Well anyways tomorrow will be really loud here so I suggest you get some sleep" said Alex to the fox as he walked to the wall and lay down.

The second Alex made himself comfortable he was fast asleep; Kyuubi just shook his head and went to sleep.

"Night Scarf" heard Kyuubi before he fell asleep making him grumble.

On the outside Naruto was going under some changes in his sleep, and indeed it will be loud when they wake up.

* * *

**Tomorrow morning, outside world**

Naruto was woken up by the earliest sun rays, guess having a bed right next to the window that is facing east is kind of a bad idea especially if you are dead tiered like Naruto is right now. He groaned and opened his eyes to glare at the window, needless to say that didn't do him much good. He groaned again and got up from bed. His feet hit the floor sooner than he remembered they would. He got up and everything seemed shorter, it was weird since he was short even for a four year old, as Alex pointed out when they met.

Wait Alex, he said something about physical changes and something about Blacklight, consuming people and getting their DNA and memories. Remembering everything that happened last night he rushed to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror staring at the tall man staring back at him.

The man had spikey sun-kissed blond hair, blue eyes that seemed to glow looked back at him; he had no baby fat on his face. Three whisker-like marks adored each of his cheeks giving him a slightly feral look. He saw some muscles under the man's maroon colored T-shirt that rested under a dark orange hoodie. Over the hoodie the man wore a black leather jacket that had a red Uzumaki swirl with the outlines of angel wings coming from it in the middle of his back. On the lower part of his body was cowered with weird pants that looked so much like Alex's only his were a little lighter in color than midnight blue. He was quite handsome if he might ad. That is when Naruto realized the man staring at him was in fact him. Naruto expected some changes, but this blew all his expectations out of the window.

'_Alex?!'_ asked Naruto in disbelieve.

"_Huh, oh. Morning sleeping beauty. Why don't you come in here so we can see you and so you can see how much this place changed"_ said Alex as something groveled in the background.

Naruto absently nodded as he closed his eyes and imagined himself in the sewer that was his mindscape. When he opened his eyes he was in his mindscape only it wasn't a sewer any more.

"Well, you look like you were rummaging through my closet" said Alex as he approached him, he was just little taller than Naruto.

"As you can see your looks aren't the only thing that changed" said Alex looking around making Naruto follow his gaze.

What was a sewer now looked like they were in something's gut. Organic stuff cowered the walls and the celling. The stuff was giving off a light glow with an occasional twitch. The floors were cowered in similar stuff only it was harder and didn't glow and give a twitch every now and then. There were two tunnels going somewhere. Over one was written 'The Web' and the other one said 'DNA and Body'. He looked around a little more and noticed something was missing. The tall iron bars were nowhere in sight. Naruto looked at Alex worriedly in a silent question.

"Calm down" said Alex getting the unspoken question.

"Yo Scarf would you mind showing yourself to the kid" yelled Alex.

"**Hell no! This is embarrassing. I can stand a cage but this is just below me. Do you know who I am?! I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, king of the demons and the strongest of the nine bijuu. I was…."** they heard Kyuubi rant on about Kami knows what.

"Before you go on a rant about your great deeds could you show yourself so the kid doesn't start panicking" said Alex to the ranting demon.

"**Damn it, this is below me"** they heard him say as he stepped out of the dark part of Naruto's mind so Naruto could see why was he in a such a bad mood.

Oh what a sight it was, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune was wearing a collar that was attached to a chain. The collar was nice looking it was pitch black with the seal in the front, from afar the seal looked like a blood read ruby. The chain was made out of the same organic stuff and the end of it disappeared in the dark from which Kyuubi just stepped out of. Naruto tried to keep his laughter in, but failed at the task.

"**Are you happy now? If you don't mind I will go back to the dark never to be seen again"** sad Kyuubi going back to the dark grumbling the whole time.

"Well that was fun" said Naruto smiling.

"Yeah it was, you should have seen him this morning when we both woke up. He was so happy that the bars were gone only to get choked to death by the collar" said Alex.

"Well then, there is some stuff I need to explain to you, but before we do that I think you should ask any questions you have" said Alex turning to Naruto.

"Lead the way" said Naruto guessing Alex will show him what was in the other rooms.

"Let's go to the web first" said Alex going to the tunnel with a 'The Web' sign above it.

When they arrived in the room it was all black, but you could see two cell-like-things what were connected to each other and to the walls and floors in a seemingly random fashion. Both cells had pulse the first one would give a one and it would extend to the other one. Naruto looked at Alex in question.

"I told you, you will have access to the memories of the people you consume and since you consumed only one there are two cells. One is yours and the other one is the ninja's. At first you will have to come in here and look for the memories you need or ask me to do it for you, but after some time and practice you will be able to do it instinctively. You also might have some flashes if you see a person or an object that meant a lot to the people you consumed, but as I said it will stop with training" explained Alex to Naruto who just nodded.

"How do I access the memories?" asked Naruto.

"At first you will have to come here, locate the right person's cell and then touch it and think about what you want to find out. After some practice you will have to do is the concentrate and think part" answered Alex.

"Awesome!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes it is my friend" smiled Alex at Naruto.

"I think you should give it a try so you have a feel for it so it will be easier for you to do it if you need to" said Alex as he gestured for Naruto to go to the second cell.

Naruto looked at him and shrugged, it certainly won't be for the worst. He went to the cell and put his hands on the weird organic stuff. The closed his eyes and concentrated he didn't think of anything particular at first then a thought came to mind. He thought about himself and Kyuubi, he just wanted to know what exactly people knew about both of them. The moment he thought of himself and Kyuubi memories rushed to his mind.

* * *

_**Memories**_

_Kyuubi no Kitsune was growling at the village below him as he sent one of his tails towards some ninja advancing in his direction. Many of the attacked ninja died and those who didn't had their bones crippled like pieces of glass after falling to the ground, those won't survive much longer unless they got medical attention right away. The ground shook as another figure riding on a giant toad entered the battlefield. The Yoindame Hokage came to defeat the giant fox sealing it in an infant._

* * *

_Everyone stood in the main square, the Third in front of them waiting the crown to calm down a bit to make an announcement. He raised his hand efficiently quieting down the crowd._

"_I have an announcement to make. The Yoindame is dead."_

_There was an uproar in the crowd as mumbles broke out, no one believed the Fourth was dead._

"_Silence!" yelled the aged Hokage as he quieted the crowd down once more._

"_Yes the Yoindame is dead and that is why I will be taking the Hokage seat once again. There is something else I wanted to announce" said the Hokage as he turned around and took something cowered with a white blanket._

"_The Yoindame was not able to kill the Kyuubi as some of you believe, he instead sealed it" this was taken with confusion, where did the Fourth seal it, was the common question._

"_He sealed the Kyuubi in an infant; his last wish was for the village to treat this boy as a hero for his sacrifice" said the Hokage as he lifted the infant for the crowd to see him._

_The reaction was the least of what he was expecting. Somebody roared for the blood of the demon and so the crowd joined in asking for the blood of the demon._

* * *

_More memories rushed in his head. The assassination attempts, the poisoning of his food, getting the mob up to chance and beat him up, talking to the shop keepers about rising his prices and much more. The last memory he saw was of joining the mob that was chasing him last night, beating him until he was unconscious and even after that. And finally the icing on the cake, slitting his throat and stabbing his chest._

* * *

Naruto snapped out of the memories with a jerk of his hands; that was so fucking realistic.

"Holly fuck, that was creepy and awesome at the same moment!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah I know" said Alex.

"There is a few more things I want to show you but we can take a break if you want" said Alex seeing Naruto was a little creped out.

"Nah I am alright, just show me the way" reassured Naruto.

"OK, the only thing I want to show you is the DNA and Body and that is just easy stuff" said Alex as he exited to room with the mind web in it.

They went to the door with the 'DNA and Body' above it written in black letters. The tunnel wasn't long before it went in two directions. Naruto followed Alex to the Left one. They arrived in a tall room that surprisingly wasn't cowered in the organic stuff. It looked more like a lab. Floors and walls were white with a large spiral thing in the middle. He saw a desk and a lot of shelves with small holes in them. In two of the holes were two tubes. The tubes held small spirals to Naruto they looked like smaller versions of the big swirl.

"This kid is your molecular structure or DNA" said Alex pointing with his hand the large spiral that went all the way to the celling.

"The smaller tubes are the DNA of the people you consume. The first one is your old one and the other one is from that horsefuck you consumed. Now I already told you every time you consume someone your body automatically improves your DNA structure, this room is here so you can see what exactly changed and, if you want to, to change your DNA structure. You will have to learn a lot of stuff before you can do that like biology, but no worries I will teach you, after all I did consume a few scientists it would be a waste for me not to share that knowledge" said Alex to Naruto with a grin.

"So I can replace some parts of it with let's say a bloodline?" asked Naruto in wonder.

"As long as it is in the DNA of the person you consume, but for the stuff like that I think you can consume just a part of them like a nail or some hair, it should work just fine"

"Awesome!" yelled Naruto in excitement.

"Don't get ahead of yourself kid you are a long, long way from doing anything to your DNA. In other words you will have to rely on your body's judgment" said Alex as the kid's mood suddenly dropped.

"You are mean" pouted Naruto.

"Whatever, I have to show you one more thing before I kick you out" said Alex as he started walking out.

Naruto walked behind Alex all the way grumbling something about mean asses in his head. The next room they arrived in wasn't much it had the usual walls and floors expect they were more of a darker shade in color. There were big tubes lined in rows in front of them. Only two tubes were occupied. In one was the man that Naruto consumed yesterday and in the other was him. In the second tube was Naruto's old body looking as dead as the other one.

"What is my old body doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Well technically Blacklight built your current body most from your old one, so it is kind of like you consumed your old self" said Alex.

"Makes sense as everything else that happened in the last few hours" said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"That is all about the tour. There is only one thing I need to tell you…." said Alex as he turned towards Naruto.

"I will teach you and help you train for the next few years and all I want in turn is for you to help me turn the world and logic upside down" said Alex with a grin.

That was the moment Naruto knew things will change for the beater.

* * *

**And done, that was long damn it, and I wrote it in only like four days. Well I had lots of inspiration so I guess it is normal. I have been thinking a little and I think that if I add any more girls to the harem it will be easiest for me to add Anko, Mei and Yugao so it is a big plus for those three. Oh and by the way I drew the symbol from Naruto's jacket so if you want to see it just go to my profile and find the link.**

_Xdeath-godX – Thanks it means a lot. I hope this was long enough the next one will be even longer. Can I ask you to write a bit more clearly English is my second language so it is hard as it is? -_-U_

_Goodguywithanevilmind – Dud? DUD?! Are you fucking kidding me? I am a girl and I don't like when someone calls me dud, so please don't call me that. Well I added femShika just because I didn't read any with the paring. Mei has a big plus so it is likely she will be in the harem._

_Killercroc and Clown That Sleep's – Thanks it really means a lot._

_Uzunaru999 – I come to the rescue with the fourth chapter. I am already having some awesome ideas for the next chapter so you won't have to wait long for it, hopefully._

_Nicszilla - Um I guess that makes sense._

_Guest - *twitch twitch* I never said I will remove any of the girls I put them there and since I write this shit so they are _**ALL** staying. *twitch twitch*

_i likes toast - *Stares at the comment* First Justin and Niki make a song together now this, the apocalypse is really coming this time._


	5. New team

**Hello there****reader. Well I am back with another chapter my inspiration for this story is sky-rocketing, and to think I thought this story was going to be hard to write, oh how wrong I was. Well anyways in just one day I got over 1000 views! FUCK YEAH! *starts doing victory dance* I fucking love all of you guys. YES! Yes!**

**I don't own Naruto or Prototype, I just need some more black mail material and Prototype will be mine, ALL MINE! MUHAHAHHAH! Was that out loud...crap.**

* * *

Chapter five – New team

**Time skip – eight years later**

Naruto lied on his bed looking at the celling thinking about everything that happened since he met Alex and Fuzz-butt. He was right now in his kid form, yeah orange and all. Lots of interesting stuff happened since then, he found many friends and learned lots of stuff from both Alex and Fuzz-butt and even on his own surprisingly most of it from books.

The first thing he realized was that Blacklight was a very organized thing. One day he was talking to Kurama, yes he knew the fox's name in fact he was on friendly terms with the fox, he told him he actually appreciated that Blacklight got here. When he asked why the fox told him what kind of a mess his mind was before it. His memories were stuffed in one part of the sever all thrown there carelessly, you wouldn't be able to find shit if you wanted to, his skills and knowledge were stuffed in a broom closet of all things, what in the name of Kami it was doing in sever neither of them knew. After that Naruto appreciated Blacklight even more, don't get him wrong he loved the stuff, but after that he loved it even more.

He also learned he could shape shift in to animals. Offcourse he needed to study some animal anatomy because Alex never actually tried to consume and shape shift into animals and was scared that when Naruto shape shifted into an animal he would put an organ in the wrong place. Since animals have less developed brain than humans he didn't get their memories and skills so he had to learn how to move in their bodies. For now he had: fox, cat, dog, falcon and snake. He would have more but it took him long to get used to one animal body at a time and he didn't want to have something he didn't know how to use.

The next thing he learned was that Alex cursed a lot. Somehow he managed to have every third word be a curse word when he gave him a speech that lasted five minutes. To say Naruto was disturbed was an understatement and the worst thing was it was like a disease and he and even Kurama got it. It was the hardest thing not to curse in class and keep his happy-go-lucky idiot act at the academy. He was so close to cursing some of his classmates and teachers to the sixth level of Hell so many times it was actually sad.

Offcourse after Alex told him that he will be training him he wanted to know more about the cursing male. Surprisingly Alex was more than happy to tell him about himself it was actually a little terrifying. Alex told him about his life before, the life he had before he got sealed in Naruto. At first Naruto thought he was a douchebag, but apparently Blacklight changed him too. Naruto loved Alex's stories about all the weird things that happened in his world. He was also fascinated by the technological progress his world made, airplanes were his favorite he liked the idea of flying around, but unfortunately the chances of something like that being ever invented in his world was next to zero.

The next thing he learned about his tenants was that they were both perverts or as Alex said they appreciated women and their bodies a bit too much. This discovery was made one day when he was passing by the public springs when suddenly a mob of butt-naked women ran in front of him chasing after a man with long, spikey white hair. One of the women actually stopped in front of him checked him out and winked. He remembered how she looked.

She wasn't any older than sixteen; her hair was purple and tied up in a spikey ponytail. Her eyes were brow and even if he looked at her eyes for just a moment he saw the same loneliness he sometimes had in his eyes. He also remembered a very interesting tattoo; it was a green snake that was warped around her left arm all the way from her elbow then went over her shoulder, then down the middle of her back then circled around her waist, if she was wearing underwear you wouldn't see it from her panties, and then warped around her right leg and ended with her head on the back of the girl's knee. When he got in his mindscape he saw Alex and Kurama passed out in pools of their own blood mumbling something about C-cupped breasts and that is how he found out they were perverts and how he met his first friend.

After the bathhouse incident he met the tattooed girl and got to know her after he managed to somehow ignore the two perverts in his head and the pictures they sent him offcourse. He remembered how she introduced herself, her name is Anko, she likes dango, her summons and torturing prisoners at the T&I department, she dislikes assholes and a certain snake. Since then they got pretty close even thou they spent little time together since she had to go to missions and when she wasn't on a mission she spent most of the her time at T&I usually torturing prisoner or finding new ways to do it.

They spent most of their time together at the dango shop. At first, since he was always in his kid form meaning everyone knew how he was, the shop owner tried to throw him out but a glare from Anko made him change his mind. They mostly talked there, mostly about what he learned at the academy, what kind of a prank he pulled off without getting caught by the ANBU, about Anko's missions and how that last prisoned screamed. All in all they were good with each other. Sometimes Anko would drop at his house in the middle of the night because the villagers did something stupid again and made her angry and sad. She would kick everyone's ass that crossed her path and when he was behind closed doors of his apartment she would break down in tears in his arms. He would somehow menage to get to his bed; they would lay there until sleep claimed them both.

Through his training his mind scape changed also. Since he didn't consume anyone since that first guy, nope every time someone tried to fill him he would just kick them or out run them, mostly out run since he was trying to keep a low profile, his Web didn't get any bigger which means he didn't get any new bodies or DNA material. But he did get a new door in the main room. Over this door is a sign written in simple black letters the sign reads simply 'Skills'. It then goes into a hallway that had then divides in three.

One of them is a huge library with every scroll and book he ever read. It is different than the main room, first of all no organic stuff what so ever. It is mostly made out of dark wood. Floors and half of the walls are cowered in the wood while the upper part of the walls is painted tan. When you came from the hallway in front of you are four tables made out of similar dark wood with gothic looking carvings around their legs. There are bookshelves lining the walls in front of the tables and to their left and right while behind them were rows of shelves.

From the entrance's left in the corner is a spiral stare case that leads to the second floor. The second floor is only above the part with the tables while the part with the rows of bookcases is left uncovered. There is railing that is overlooking the rows the bookshelves. On the second floor there are shelves with scrolls divided in two rows. As you probably guesses on the first floor are books and on the second floor are scrolls with detailed instructions, pros and cons of every jutsu he knew. His library was mostly empty with most stuff being on the first floor, but that will change once he becomes a ninja.

On the first floor there is a book that he isn't proud of, but it did sometimes get his tenants off of his back. The book is small with orange covers. On the covers is a picture of a man chasing a woman with hearths all around him, above the picture is the title written in big white letters, I am sure many of you already guessed the title of the book, Icha-Icha paradise is the name of the stupid book. It isn't that he didn't like the book, in fact it was pretty good, Alex said it could be so much better if he could give the author some ideas, but that is beside the point, he hated the book because his tenants forced him to read it so they could have something to kill their time and the giggles he sometimes heard weren't helping.

Anyways back to new rooms in his mindscape, the second room is on the opposite side of the library. It is a simple room, the walls and the floors are similar to the rest of his mindscape, meaning organic stuff was all over the place. This room has all his jutsu as in it shoved what he could do as a ninja. There are there rows with stands cowered with these little like glass domes. Under the glass there is a small Naruto doing the jutsu, while above the glass dome is a plate with the name of the jutsu, what time of a jutsu it is, level of mastery he had over it and finally number of the row and shelf where you can find all the details of the jutsu in the library. On the wall where the entrance is are all the weapons he mastered. Up until now all the jutsu he has he mastered, which means little chakra is needed to do the jutsu and he needs a seal or no seals to do it.

The jutsu he has are:

**Kawarimi **– Simple really, well for someone who has little chakra it is, but for someone like Naruto it was a pain in the ass to do. He learnt it first since it sawed so many lives before. At first nothing happened so the fox told him his chakra control is worse than a bear's, can you believe it a bear, a fucking bear, out of all animals bears had the worst control simple because they are too lazy to do shit. After that fox drove him to the ground, pulled him back up and did it again with chakra control, it paid off in the end because he has now nearly perfect control. Back to the jutsu, he mastered it and he doesn't need any hand seals to do it, in the glass dome there is a little Naruto switching with random things at random.

**Bunshin** – Yes he can do the regular Bunshin. Another pain in the ass, his Bunshin were either dead, sick or missing a limb. But after his chakra control got better he could do it without a fuss. In the little glass dome mini Naruto would make a couple of Bunshin and then just walk through them.

**Kage Bunshin** – Something Kurama thought him. This was probably the most useful jutsu he had simply because most of the time he would send one Kage Bunshin to school and another one to go and prank the whole village, while he trained with other Bunshin. And offcourse the most useful thing was mixing Kage and regular Bunshin together. It was so much fun when his opponents, ninja trying to kill him, would think they were regular Bunshin and then getting decked over the head by a Kage Bunshin just because they didn't doge. In the dome mini Naruto would make a bunch of them, in fact he would make so many of them they are all pressed against the glass, funny little jutsu.

**Henge** – A jutsu he learned out of boredom and then figured out his transformations were solid because of Blacklight. He could turn into anyone and anything and it would be real. Mini Naruto was just turning into random stuff and then made faces at you.

**Oiroke** and **Harem **– Just two jutsus he and his tenants were very proud of because Naruto was the one to come up with it. A very powerful distraction technique now for both boys and girls. I think you can guess what the mini Naruto is doing.

He would have more jutsu if the asshole he consumed wasn't so damn lazy the ass had only three jutsu and was just starting on elemental training. Oh yes he started on his elemental training, he started it recently so he didn't master it yet but he is close. His elements are Fire and Wind and thanks to Kurama he has some level of mastery over all of the elements. While he could strengthen his weapons with elemental chakra he doesn't have any jutsu simply because Kurama told him it would be stupid to try and learn an elemental jutsu without mastering the element so he put it aside, for now.

From the weapons he mastered, he mastered only kunai and shuriken. It wasn't hard but it got on his nerves that no weapon shop would sell him anything else. Alex assured him in the future he won't need any weapons whatever that meant. And finally the third and the last room, the room looks more like a market street with all the skills he has that aren't ninja related. Another unusual room, there is a straight stone path with little shop like sections on either side of it.

One section was devoted to the first skill he learned giving killer massages. Alex was the one who taught him this skill. The brown haired man told him it is one of the most useful skills against women and offcourse he was proven right. One day Anko came to his apartment furious about not being able to torture a prisoner because some novice needed practice. Alex told him to give her a massage to calm her down and offcourse so the kid would see the older Blacklight user was right. Naruto just shrugged ad went to give the fuming woman the massage. Back then he was just learning and wasn't nowhere near as good as he is today but he still almost got raped. Since then Anko would try a few times a day to get a massage from him. She tried blackmail, threats, torture and even trying to be nice and ask him like any other normal human being but the answer was always no.

Kurama pointed out how useful the skill is in ninja care too. He could give a massage to a woman and she would spill all of her darkest secrets to him simply because they wanted more. And there is also knowing every pressure point in the body, he knew all the points to press to make someone be in bliss but he also knew all the points to press to paralyze someone. He tried this on Alex once; it was pretty funny to see him limp around the room.

The second skill he learned was playing a flute; he learned it just because he needed a way to make easy money, another situation where Kage Bunshin and Henge proved useful. He would send a henged clone to collect some money and it would be back with no little sum of money.

There is also flower arraigning something he learned out of boredom form someone. Alex pointed out that is going to be a big plus in women's books. And there was also cooking, something he learned because he was forced to. It was easy to make some instant ramen but anyone would get sick of it after so long, so he learned to cook and was excellent at it. He would leave a clone at his home to learn some new recopies every day.

Naruto looked at his clock it was 7:30. Academy starts at eight so he had just enough time to get up eat something go through his morning routine and get to the academy just in time; it would do him no good to be late for the graduation exams now would it. Today he won't be holding back he will show everyone his true skills and knowledge. No matter the result he will still be the dead last of the year which means he would probably be stuck with the best the year has to offer. He still won't revile his true form, he didn't keep it a secret all this time for no reason, it was hard keeping it from everyone even Anko and he won't let all that hard work go to hell.

He finished his morning routine and pulled a previously made rice ball from the fridge, he will eat it on his way there. He doesn't need to worry about lunch since Anko said she will be taking him out to eat ramen at Ichiraku's ramen shop, but offcourse under one condition, he will make the eighteen year old some of his special dango, another reason for Anko to rape him, but at least he had some time to run away before she finished it.

When he came to in front of the academy he saw everyone was already in class, then an idea struck him.

* * *

**With Iruka**

Iruka was looking at his class; everyone was here except one Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was a prankster, a dead last and always late to class. The kid always got on his nerves no matter what, but he was still his favorite student for a simple reason, Naruto is like Iruka when he was young, a class clown. But no matter what kind of a kid he was and what he pulled Naruto would never be late today, or at least that is what Iruka thought, the blond had a dream and that dream was to become a Hokage and to become Hokage he needed to pass todays test. Iruka sighted and decided to go on as planned; the blond boy will get here in time hopefully.

"As you all know today are the graduation exams…" as he started his speech he got interrupted.

An orange and yellow blur crashed through the window startling everyone, the blur fell on the only free seat right next to a terrified Hinata. The blur turned out to be none other than Naruto himself, speak of the devil and he will come. The boy just sat there like nothing happened, like he didn't just crash through the fucking window.

"Naruto!" yelled Iruka when he saw how relaxed the boy was.

"Why are you late?!" roared Iruka.

"Anko was feeling pretty good this morning, so she decided to test my stamina by chasing me with a spoon and screaming something about the delights of what a spoon and a mouse can do" a well-placed lie, no one will be crazy enough to go and question Anko about it, not on one of her good days.

Iruka palled.

"I am just glad you are alive" said Iruka before he continued with his boring speech which Naruto gladly turned out in favor of looking over his class mates to see which had the most potential to pass and what are the most likely teams.

First was Uchiha Sasuke. He has black hair done in a duck-ass kind of hairstyle, he has black eyes and he always wears a dark blue high-collared T-shirt, white shorts and white arm warmers, wonder what does the emo bastard need those for. The rookie of the year and the desire of most women, the guy has the biggest fan-club the village has ever seen. Naruto just didn't understand what people saw in the gay prick. He has the God-complex, very common in villains, he thinks everyone is below him and that everyone should kiss the ground he walks on and worships the place he spits on. The only ground Naruto worships is the ground that awaits Uke's grave. He isn't nice, far from it. He isn't even that good looking. And how does being an Uchiha make him more popular? They are all psychos in that family, I mean just look at Itachi, he wiped his whole clan just because he felt like it. Who's to say it doesn't run it the family.

Next to the brooding asshole sat his number one fangirl, Sakura Haruno. She has long bubblegum pink hair that goes down to her butt. She has a billboard sized forehead and amber eyes. She is always seen in a red battle dress and black bike-shorts. Not hard to miss honestly. Behind that large forehead of hers is the biggest and most useless brain ever. It is said she knows the whole book from word to word, but her combat skills are next to zero. Naruto has one word for her and one word only, bitch. Yes he pretended to have a crush on her just to annoy the crap out of her, but Anko and few others knew he was just annoying her.

Next was Kiba Inuzuka, in Naruto's opinion a cool guy, when he isn't trying to show everyone who is the top dog, that is. He has shaggy brown hair and black slits for eyes. On his face are two red triangles pointing downwards marking him as an Inuzuka. He always wears a dark grey jacket with a furry hood and dark brown pants that reached just below his knees. Now he wouldn't be an Inuzuka without a partner, now would he. He always has his dog Akamaru, cute little white puppy with brown ears. Naruto didn't hang out with him often, an occasional prank or ditching the class when Iruka was feeling very chatty.

Next to Kiba sat Shino Aburame. The boy had spikey brown hair, which looked kind of like an afro; he always wore black sunglasses that always made people think he was blind. He always a light green high-collared coat and brown pants that reached right above his blue shinobi shoes. Now since he was an Aburame it meant he had bugs crawling all over and in him, and that gives Naruto two perfectly good reasons to like the boy. First of all Shino knew exactly how hard it was for someone to have something foreign in your body and be hated because of it, now unlike Naruto Aburame got some kind of respect, and offcourse the Aburame had only bugs while he had a God knows how old daemon Fox, but it isn't like it is a competition. And the second reason is girls are absolutely terrified of bugs, every time he made Sasuke's fan-club angry he would hide behind Shino and they would just threaten him and walk away. Now that didn't mean it could keep Anko away when she decided it is a good day to chase Naruto around the village for a massage, hell she even asked if he could drain all of Naruto's chakra so he could be an 'easy' prey.

The girl sitting next to him is Hinata Hyuga. Now normally Hyugas are assholes with a teen feet long pole stuck up their buttholes, but not Hinata she is the sweetest and most kind person you can meet out there, hell he would bet in giving Anko a massage that she is. At first she was really shy and timid but Naruto helped her get out of her shell, she doesn't stutter anymore and she is a lot more outspoken, there is a lot more work to do but it is a start. She is still wearing her brown baggy jacket and dark pants that reached right under her knees. Her eyes are lavender in color, like any other Hyuga's, but it is her hair that he liked so much, her hair is purple- blue in color while any other Hyuga's is brown, it goes down to the bottom of her shoulder plates. She grew it longer just because he told her she would look better with longer hair at which she just blushed and nodded. Now Naruto is no idiot, contrary to the popular belief, he knew the girl liked him, but he couldn't do anything until he dropped his mask and that will be soon enough.

In front of them sat Ino Yamanaka. The girl has long light yellow hair that she always keeps in a high ponytail that reaches her butt with one lonely bang going in front of the right side of her face, she has blue pupiless eyes. She is obsessed with purple and you can see it from a mile away because she wore only purple if you don't count the bandages that she has around he legs to knees and around her torso. She is an ex-best friend of Sakura and a former fangirl of emo bastard. She severed her ties with Sakura because of Sasuke and she gave up on the Uke-chan because of Naruto. Naruto and she knew each other from a while back and are good friends, she was the one who thought Naruto about flower arranging, when he heard she became a fangirl he went up to her and asked her a simple question, why does she like the ass, when she didn't know how to answer he said just exactly and walked away. That day Ino finally saw who Sasuke really was and was discussed by the boy she once adored. She also turned to someone else, no she didn't become a fangirl again, she realized she liked Naruto. He was always nice to her, she could talk to him about anything and she also loved how the blond always got her a purple lily with dark purple dots every first day of the month. Offcourse Naruto noticed this and that is why he always got her a lily, he knew those were her favorites.

Next is Choji Akimichi. A really nice guy but just don't call him fat or try to steal his food, you will lose an arm if you are lucky. He has brown hair, black eyes and two swirls on his round cheeks. He is always wearing a very light yellow T-shirt, a green short sleeved jacket, a white scarf and brown pants that reached to his knees. Naruto and Choji would sometimes share a bag of chips or ditch the class with Kiba, but out of that they didn't hang out much.

And last but definitely not least Shika Nara. She has dark brown hair that she keeps in a high ponytail; her hair goes straight up defying gravity and ends with a slight curve at the ends of her bangs, she also has black eyes. She is always wearing fish-neat body suit that ends at her knees and elbows. Over the fish-neat suit she wears a sleeveless shirt over which she wears a light grey jacket with a lime colored trim that ends right below her b-cupped breasts. On the bottom part of her body she wears brown shorts. She was lazy and smart as every other Nara, but she was probably the only Nara that read so much. You could always see her reading a book no matter what time it is, thank God she still didn't touch a certain orange book. Naruto and she would sometimes play shogi or train together, more like she was sitting under a tree reading a book and sometimes sealing glances of him while he trained. They would sometimes go out to eat and chat about random stuff. Her best friend was Choji, but Naruto knew it was only because of the reason she blushed when he got her a lavender rose for one of their 'friendly' lunch breaks. She was also the only girl that Sasuke, for some reason unknown to man, animal and God, actually hit on, it was still his usual 'I-am-beater-than-you' attitude, but it is hitting on none the less. And she was also the only girl that actually put him in a hospital every time he tried something, it did earn her some glares from the fanclub, but she didn't care. Once Naruto dropped the idiot act he was planning on putting Sasuke in his place.

"Now we will start the genin exams. I would like…." said Iruka snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

Students went one by one in to take the exams and come out with a leaf forehead protector. And finally it was Naruto's turn to go in. he walked in and saw Iruka smiling at him and Mizuki with a fake smile.

"Naruto to pass this test you need to do three simple jutsu: Kawarimi, Henge and Bunshin. You can start" said Iruka.

There was a barely visible puff of smoke and Naruto was replaced with Mizuki, who then fell on his butt because he was sitting on air another puff and Naruto was back in his old spot. Another puff of smoke and there sat a small white dog. Another puff of smoke and Naruto was back in place.

"Outstanding Naruto now please do the Bunshin so you can pass" said Iruka as he prayed that Naruto will be able to do it.

In a puff of smoke there stood three Narutos and in another puff there stood only one. Iruka smiled warmly at him.

"Please chose one of these head bands" said Iruka shoving the bands with his hand.

Naruto went to the table, not missing the nasty look Mizuki was sending him, he took the one with the black cloth. Had a bad felling about Mizuki, it would be better if he followed him tonight.

* * *

**That night **

Naruto was crouching on a rooftop with a view of the Hokage mansion, the reason why he was here, simple, Mizuki. Today at the academy Naruto had a bad feeling about the teacher and good he did because it looked like Mizuki needed something from the Hokage mansion in the middle of the night while everyone is sleeping, guess we can rule out a late night visit to the Hokage. And it looked like he wasn't the only one who had a bad feeling about Mizuki; he saw Iruka 'hiding' behind some barrels. The guy was an academy teacher his whole life what did you expect.

Finally they both saw Mizuki exit the Hokage mansion with a big ass scroll on his back. Naruto was about to jump and follow when he saw Iruka dart from his hiding spot after Mizuki. Naruto decided to fall back and get involved if needed. He followed Iruka to the forest. He sensed Mizuki stopping, that could mean only two things, either he sensed someone was following him or he has help. Naruto sensed Iruka stopping at the same clearing as Mizuki so he jumped on a tree branch so he could have a better view of the situation.

"Mizuki what do you think you are doing" he heard Iruka shout at Mizuki.

"Taking the Forbidden scroll for myself" stated Mizuki as if it was obvious, which it kind of was.

"I can't let you do that" said Iruka.

"Pft and who is going to stop me you?" asked Mizuki.

Both Naruto and Iruka knew Iruka couldn't take on Mizuki especially after he had that accident a few days ago when he broke his leg and was still recovering from. So Naruto decided to acct instead, he made a Kage Bunshin and made it switch with the scroll with a Kawarimi and then dispel in a barely noticeable puff. That took about two seconds for the blond to do. Iruka was about to say something when he got interrupted.

"Hey Iruka-sensei look what I found!" yelled Naruto as he held the scroll right next to himself still playing the role of an idiot.

Iruka and Mizuki snapped their heads in his direction, and Naruto could swear he heard Mizuki's neck crack from the sudden movement.

"Naruto" said Iruka in relief when he saw what Naruto was holding.

"How did you get that?!" yelled Mizuki putting Iruka on alert.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I found it lying on this branch" said Naruto with a pout.

"Naruto take the scroll to the Hokage I will deal…" yelled Iruka before he was cut off by kunai and shuriken flying at him and then pinning him to a tree.

"Iruka-sensei!" yelled Naruto getting a bit pissed, the asshole just tried to hurt one of his precious people.

"Don't worry about me just take the scroll to the Hokage" said Iruka.

Naruto hesitantly nodded and turned around about to walk away and send a clone take the scroll to the Hokage while he saved Iruka and kicked Mizuki's ass when a yell stopped him dead.

"Wait! Don't you want to know why the whole village hates you?" said Mizuki, smirking when he saw the blond stop in his tracks.

Now that got Naruto's attention not because he wanted to know why the village hated him, he already knew that, but because he wanted to see the jerks face after what he was planning, now is a good time as any to revile his true form, oh this will be fun. Naruto slowly turned around all hints of a sadistic smirk despairing in an instant to be replaced with fake curiosity and just a bit of fear.

"So you want to know why the village hates you, fine I will tell you" said Mizuki.

"Mizuki stop it is forbidden!" yelled Iruka but his yell fell on deaf ears.

"The reason the whole village hates you is because you are the Kyuubi that attacked the village twelve years ago!" yelled Mizuki as Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

Mizuki started laughing as Naruto's head dropped, but not because, as Mizuki and Iruka thought, to hide his tears from them, but actually hide the sadistic smirk that he just couldn't hide any more.

"**How did that horsefuck survive my attack?"** asked the Kyuubi himself.

"_I am guessing he was in one of the hideouts where the none-ninja families go when the village is under attack"_ said Alex trying to sound smart.

Back in real world Mizuki laughed even harder as Naruto's shoulders started to shake, Iruka just dropped his head in shame because he wasn't able to save him from the truth.

"That is right demon; you are the one that killed all those people. You are the one…." laughed Mizuki until he was interrupted by a manic laughter.

Both Iruka and Mizuki snapped their heads towards the direction from which the laughter was coming from and saw Naruto with his head back laughing like a manic.

"What is so funny demon?!" yelled Mizuki unnerved by the display.

"Oh God Kurama is going to have a field-day with this one" said Naruto under his breath.

"So I am the demon and yet you beat me and chase me around the village with no fear what so ever" said Naruto leaning on the scroll and looking at Mizuki.

"How about this, Mizuki, I fight with you without holding back and drag you back to the Hokage so he can question you himself or I simply look in your memories and see why exactly you did this because let's face it you aren't smart enough to do it on your own" said Naruto with a mocking tone in his voice.

"What?! You think you can beat me, demon?" yelled Mizuki.

"Come on humor me" said Naruto.

"I would rather you look into my memories since you can't do anything to accomplish this" said Mizuki not believing Naruto could do anything to him.

"_New DNA material! Do you think he knows any new jutsu?"_ said Alex sounding like a kid that was about to open his Christmas present.

Naruto just smiled at Mizuki, that was the wrong choice.

"Hey it is your choice" said Naruto.

Suddenly black and blood read tendrils cowered his body making a cocoon around him. The cocoon got taller in matter of seconds as Mizuki and Iruka just gaped like fish. The tendrils started retreating and relived Naruto's true form, hood on and all.

"Well then Mizuki I think I owe you a betting" said Naruto as he disappeared in a burst of speed.

The next thing Mizuki knew was a knee connecting to his cheek before he was sent flying. Naruto made a clone and ordered it to get Iruka and the scroll and go to the Hokage tower and to wait for him there. The clone nodded and left to finish his task. When the clone with Iruka and the scroll left Mizuki just got to his feet.

He glared at Naruto and charged, big mistake. When Mizuki was close enough Naruto ran towards him dropped to the ground and skidded between Mizuki's legs. Mizuki didn't have time to react as an arm went right through his torso. He looked behind and saw Naruto with his hand through his gut. All of a sudden small tendrils came from Naruto's arm and stabbed him tearing him in smaller pieces as Naruto absorbed them into his body. After Naruto absorbed Mizuki he fell to his knees as he felt a strong headache assault his head.

"God fucking damn it!" yelled Naruto.

'_Why the fuck didn't you tell me it fucking hurt so much?'_ asked Naruto through his mental link.

"_Honestly I forgot"_ said Alex truthfully.

'_You forgot?!'_ yelled Naruto.

"_Calm down drama queen, I forgot because my head no longer hurts when I consume someone. It will be the same for you, you will get used to it eventually. Now excuse me I have some new DNA to look through"_ said Alex crackling evilly.

Naruto just sighted, this was totally normal for him. Other people would go mad after just few days but he got used to it and sometimes did creepy things himself. He got up and went towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

**At the Hokage tower**

Iruka sat in front of the Hokage as they waited for Naruto. A few minutes ago Iruka and the Naruto clone came in with the scroll; luckily for them the Hokage was doing paperwork. Naruto clone gave the scroll to the Hokage and then said the real one will explain everything and then he just puffed away. So here he was sitting in front of the Hokage in an awkward silence. There was a tap on the window making them turn their heads towards the sound. There on the window was a crouching figure with a hood shadowing his face the only thing they could see clearly were his slightly glowing blue eyes. The Hokage went to open the window letting the figure in.

"Yo" was all the figure said.

"Yo?! Is that all you have to say!" yelled Iruka.

"Then what should have I said?" asked Naruto.

"I….well….I….you" said Iruka or tried to say anyway.

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked the aged Hokage, oh yeah the clone that came with Iruka looked like the kid Naruto as to avoid confusion.

"Jiji it is me, Naruto" said Naruto pointing to himself.

"No the Naruto I know is short, is obsessed with orange, is a happy-go-lucky kid, is the self-appointed King of pranks and is the most unpredictable kid ever" said the Hokage as looked Naruto up and down.

"That is because the Naruto you knew was a mask, an illusion if you will. By the way I am the most unpredictable ninja now" said Naruto as he stared at the aged Hokage from under his hood.

"An illusion? I never sensed any genjutsu on Naruto, so can you explain to me how, a kid that can barely make a Bunshin, could produce such a powerful genjutsu to deceive the whole village" said the Hokage not believing him a word.

"That is because it wasn't a jutsu Jiji" said Naruto.

"Prove it" said the aged Hokage still not believing the man before him is Naruto.

Naruto just sighted. Black tendrils cowered him and formed a cocoon around him. The cocoon got shorter and when the black tendrils retreated back in his body there stood the usual Naruto grinning like always.

"You see Jiji it isn't a genjutsu, but something better, believe it!" said Naruto knowing that bought the aged man's trust.

Another cocoon formed and he got back to his usual self.

"Do you believe me now?" asked Naruto as he dropped into a chair next to Iruka, one leg over the arm of the chair in a really relaxed manner.

"I believe you, it is just hard to swallow that the kid I knew was just a mask" said the Hokage as he sat in his own chair.

"But why were you so protective of my identity? I just become a ninja so I couldn't know anything important about the village. You never tell me anything important even if you see me as your grandson. So even if some tried to pose as me he wouldn't find anything useful. It must mean you had another reason" said Naruto looking like he was in deep thought when he was just teasing the old man.

The Hokage started sweating bullets, where was the brat going with this.

"Is it because of my legacy?" asked Naruto now trying to hide a grin and thankfully succeeding at it or this would have been a waste of time.

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked the Hokage now really nervous.

"I am talking about me being the last Uzumaki, meaning I get my mom's things and everything else she left me" said Naruto now looking at the Hokage.

"What are you talking about?" asked the Hokage praying to every god out there the kid was bluffing; Iruka just stared at the Hokage.

"I am talking about Kushina Uzumaki, the second jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, the princes of Whirlpool, also known as Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and my mother" said Naruto looking at the wide eyed Hokage, while Iruka gapped like a fish not sure where to look.

"How did you find out about all that?" asked the Hokage.

"Library, jounin headquarters, ANBU headquarters and offcourse from that safe in your office, I am nice enough not to point to where it is" both of the shinobi gapped like fishes with even wider eyes, if it was possible, and looked at Naruto.

This kid, a just made genin, broke into all those places, what the hell.

"Oh and on the side note you should probably tighten the security" said Naruto jokingly, the security could use some work, but even then he could get in without too much trouble.

"But that isn't enough reason for you to get so panicked" said Naruto.

The Hokage visibly palled, was the brat talking about what he thinks he is, how did he found out it isn't even written anywhere.

"You know I found it weird that I couldn't find the name of my father anywhere, not even in your safe. It made me think why would that be and then it came to me he must have been really important and the most important person I know is…..the Yellow Flash of Konoha, Minato Namikaze" said Naruto looking smug.

The Hokage started choking on air, while Iruka was out of it.

"How did you find out?" asked the Hokage finally getting some air.

"Well I had my suspicions and you just confirmed them" smiled Naruto as the Hokage glared at him.

"Naruto please I don't…" started the Hokage, but was interrupted by Naruto's hand.

"No worries Jiji I first want to make the name for myself not live on my father's fame and no I don't hate my father for sealing the Kyuubi inside me" said Naruto.

"That is good to hear" relaxed the Hokage as Naruto walked towards the window.

"Wait, what?! You know about the Kyuubi!" asked the Hokage getting the third shock that evening.

"Yep, known for a while. Now if you will excuse me I would like to go to bed since I have to go to the academy tomorrow. Iruka will explain everything that happened with Mizuki. All I can say is that he is dead. Bye" said Naruto before he jumped through the window and disappeared in the dark.

Hokage just then remembered that Iruka just heard the whole talk he just had with his surrogate grandson. He turned towards Iruka who was still gapping like a fish in shock.

"Well then Iruka I believe you have to tell me something, while I have some explaining to do" said the Hokage making Iruka turn towards him, this is going to be a long conversation.

* * *

**Tomorrow morning at the academy**

All the graduates from this year were already in class not wanting to be late for team placements. Well everyone was there except our favorite blonde that is. Three girls were looking around the classroom for their favorite blond and crush.

Ino got there with Sakura, who was nice enough to insult Naruto when he came to the conversation, which earned her a glare from the blonde before she speed up. Unfortunately for the blonde Sakura didn't get the message and just caught up to her and continued her rant. Ino just got angrier and angrier after every word. And finally she exploded when the bubblegum girl started comparing him to Sasuke. Ino just started yelling at the girl and then slapped the truth about Sasuke in her face. The bitch just called her a layer and stomped to the academy.

Hinata was very worried for Naruto, he was her training partner, her best friend and her crush and she knew about his dream. It wasn't like him to be so late on something so important. Honestly she expected to see him already sitting to the seat next to hers smiling brightly. When she didn't see him she didn't think anything of it since she was the first one to class, she just sat in her usual seat and waited. The problem came with Kiba, the boy always tried to show everyone he was the alpha dog around, but that wasn't the problem to her, she just ignored him, the problem was that he was constantly hitting on her. Kiba came in class and when he saw a Naruto free seat next to her and immediately sat in it and started hitting on her. He finally stopped when Shino sat on her other side, but Hinata wasn't sure she will last the whole hour next to the boy.

Shika pretended to read a book, but she was actually looking out for two people. One of them was Naruto, she just missed the boy, and the other one was Sasuke. He came up to her already today and tried to 'seduce' her, if you could call it that. It was more like him trying to force her into a marriage. Usually Naruto was there to save her from the nuisance by picking a fight with him or calling him names to avert the prick's attention to him and away from her. Most people thought he was doing it just to annoy the boy, but Shika knew better. And that is one of the reasons why she liked him so much, but offcourse she would never tell him that just because she didn't have the courage to do it.

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted as the door opened to revile a hooded figure. The person wore a maroon colored T-shirt under a dark orange hoodie and a black leather jacket. On the lover part of his body he wore some weird pants and shoes. The person looked up showing his slightly glowing blue eyes and glanced around the class as if looking for someone. His glance stopped on the first row where Ino sat, on the second row from the back where Shika sat and lastly on the last row in the corner next to the windows where Hinata sat.

The figure smirked and started to walk towards Ino. Ino looked at the figure approaching, she couldn't help but notice his well-built body and how every muscle moved as he gracefully walked. He reminded her of a dancer, every move well placed and controlled yet seemed so natural to him, like it was something he has been doing since he remembered. He stood next to her and looked down at her making her blush. He opened his jacket and took something out of one of the inner pockets. There in his hand was a purple lily with dark purple dots.

"Ino" he said in a silky voice as he handed her the flower.

Ino hesitantly reached for the flower, when her hand was inches from the flower the stranger took her hand and kissed the back of it making her blush even more. She saw the man grin before he stood up and handed her the flower. She took it this time without hesitation making the man's grin widen even more.

He walked away towards his next target. He did the same thing to Shika except he gave her a lavender rose and then the same thing to Hinata except he gave her a dark purple orchid.

After that he went to the only free seat left and unfortunately it was next to the pink bitch also known as Sakura and the prick aka Sasuke. Sakura looked like she was expecting him to do the same if the beating her lashes was anything to go by. He crushed her hopes when he just sat on the seat next to her and put his legs on the table, damn that felt good. Everyone was staring at him while three girls were blushing a new shade of red and that is the sight Iruka walked in on. He just sighted.

"Naruto, what did you do this time?" he asked as he walked to his table and dropped some papers.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Iruka-sensei" said the man now reviled to be Naruto.

Everyone's eyes widened at that while the three girls that were watching anywhere but him snapped their heads towards him and then looked away. Hinata fainted, Ino had a nosebleed and Shika hid her head behind her book. Iruka looked at them and sighted.

"Never mind, I don't want to know" said Iruka as he took some papers.

"As you all know this a new chapter…" started Iruka but was ignored by the most of the class.

Three girls were too occupied with thoughts of a certain blond to think of anything else, the rest of the class was also curious about Naruto's sudden change and were openly eying him, even Sasuke spared a moment of his precious brooding time to look over the blond.

"Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and…." Said Iruka but was interrupted by Sakura yelling something about true love.

"…and Naruto Uzumaki" to his surprise four students face planted their desks.

"Team eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. Team nine is still active. Team ten will be Shika Nara, Ino Yakama and Choji Akimichi" said Iruka.

"You will have a lunch break so you can get to know your team mates beater, then come back here in an hour so you can meet your jounin senseis" said Iruka as he left the room.

* * *

**With team eight**

"Do you guys want to go somewhere for lunch?" asked Kiba.

"No thank you Kiba-kun I brought launch and I don't want it to go to waste" said Hinata being very polite.

"I also brought homemade launch with me since there is a special diet I have to stick to so my bugs don't die out of food poisoning" said Shino in his usual emotionless tone.

"You guys are no fun, how should I show everyone who is the top dog around here when we go nowhere" said Kiba.

"Our team was just formed Kiba, you will have enough time to make a fool out of yourself later" said Shino.

"Hey, I take offence in that!" yelled Kiba while Akamaru just barked.

"Hey Guys!" they heard someone yell and turned around to the way from where the voice came from.

Hinata ended up burying her nose into a muscular chest.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I am happy to see you too" she heard a familiar silky voice come from the chest.

Then she realized who the voice belonged to and froze. Naruto just smiled at the frozen girl.

"Have you guys seen my team mates?" he asked ignoring Hinata's nose poking hiss chest.

"Aren't they with you?" asked Kiba.

"Gee, Kiba I was just here for you to point that fact out. Offcourse they aren't why else would I be asking" said Naruto.

"No Naruto we haven't seen your team mates, but my guess is Sasuke is off to try and get Shika into a marriage and Sakura is following him like a lost puppy" said Shino fixing his glasses.

"That would probably be it, well time to knock the teme down a few pages" said Naruto.

"Um Hinata, do you think I can have my chest back I kind of need it" said Naruto.

Hinata snapped back to reality and stepped back and nodded with her face red.

"Well then see you later guys" said Naruto as he disappeared.

"Huh that dobe to beat Sasuke, I would like to see that" said Kiba apparently oblivious to the meaning of the scene that he just saw, because if he knew why Hinata was blushing he would probably attack Naruto to prove he is the top dog and that nobody can steal his female.

"Want to go and watch!" asked Kiba.

His teammates just shook their heads and walked away.

"Oh come on" said Kiba as he followed after them.

* * *

**With team ten**

"Ugh, I hate this Sakura is so fucking lucky!" yelled Ino.

"Because she is with Sasuke?" asked Choji.

"God no, I wouldn't touch the prick with a two feet stick. The pink haired bitch is lucky because she is with Naruto" ranted Ino.

"Naruto? I thought you had a crush on Sasuke because you and Sakura are constantly fighting over him" said Choji munching on his chips.

"Think Choji, they were never fighting over him they were fighting because of him" said Shika flipping a page in her book.

"Isn't that the same thing?" asked Choji while Ino slumped over the fence looking dead.

"No it is not. If they were fighting over him there would be a lot of competing, cat fights and a lot more arguments than they had. They sometimes had an argument, but considering how Ino reacted when you hinted she had a crush on Sasuke, it is safe to assume she was trying to show Sakura the real side of Sasuke, the disgusting one, or, considering how much she wants to be on a team with Naruto, Sakura insulted Naruto and Ino just snapped" said Shika never looking from her book.

"Wow, you got all that from just a few sentences" said Choji amazed.

"I want to be on Naruto's team" cried Ino.

"I am sure you do, but you will have to handle it the best you can and make do with what you've got" said Shika turning another page of her book.

"Oh please, you and I both know you want to be on Naruto's team as much as me" said Ino turning around towards her teammate.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Shika as she buried her nose deeper in her book hiding her face.

"Stop pretending, I saw how you look at him, I know you go out to lunch every once in a while and I saw him give you that rose that is in your hair right now" said Ino leaning towards Shika.

Shika just looked up from her book so only her eyes were visible and glared at Ino.

"Shika has a crush on Naruto?!" yelled Choji making Shika glare at Ino even harder.

"Oh yes, she's got a big crush on Naruto, especially since she saw the new Naruto" said Ino not breaking eye contact with Shika.

Choji looked at the girls as they stared at each other, they stayed like that for a while until something or someone interrupted them.

"Hey Sasuke-kun I found Shika!" yelled Sakura.

Shika's eyes widened in alarm, she didn't want to deal with the prick right now. Ino saw this and knew she was going to have to get involved and save her friend from the horror also known as Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't have enough patience for him or his number one stalker, she will help her friend. Maybe if she yelled loud enough Naruto will hear her and drag his teammates away or even knock the prick a few pages down.

"Hello there Ino-pig" said Sakura as she walked towards team ten.

"Hello there billboard-brow" said Ino.

Sakura just glared at Ino as Sasuke came up to them.

"Ah Shika, finally found you, now are you ready to ditch all these losers and become my wife" said Sasuke looking all smug.

Ino was about to give the prick a piece of her mind when she got interrupted.

"Now, now Sasuke, let's not go there because I will have to kick your ass for being this disrespectful towards a woman" they heard someone say.

They all turned towards the direction from where the sound came from and saw Naruto sitting on the fence with one leg on it while his other leg was on the ground. Ino's and Shika's faces lit up instantly while Sakura's and Sasuke's darkened.

"Dobe stay out of this" said Sasuke.

"Oh sorry Uke-chan I didn't know you can order everyone around. Just because the council is so far up your ass you can't see their feet anymore doesn't mean everyone will do the same especially not me" said Naruto in an emotionless voice.

"I am an Uchiha, an elite, you have to listen to me" said Sasuke looking smug.

Naruto just smirked at him.

"So the family card is the only one you know how to play, well then lets knock it out of your hand then. Your family name means nothing to me because I simply don't give shit about stupid ass things like that, but if you insist. Your family is nothing but a bunch of copycats, you became famous on other peoples glory, you don't have any jutsu that is originally yours, your family may be good at genjutsu and ninjutsu but it sucks in every other field, your fūinjutsu and medical ninjutsu are just nonexistent. You aren't good even in the two fields your family is famous for. Oh and let's not forget to mention how many times somebody power-hungry dickhead turned against your family, it probably runs in your genes" said Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked by the truth being slapped in their faces, Choji was gaping at the number of curse words Naruto used and Ino and Shika looked happy to see the emo prick and pink haired bitch get knocked down a few pages. They heard the bell which meant the class has started and it is time to find out who their sensei are. Naruto winked at the two girls and jumped down, while the rest of them just walked to class in silence, two of them enjoying every second of it.

* * *

**Done! 10,000 words for one chapter! WUHU! Come one people that deserved a review and you know it. I decided Anko will be in the harem because I like her. Tsunade, Yugao and Mei have the most chances of joining the harem. From the three of them I think I will have the biggest problem in getting Tsunade into the harem just because she is so old, but I be dammed if I don't try if you want to see it in my story.**

_Shawn129 – You already voted._

_FinalKingdomHearts – Please go to the third chapter, at the end there should be a list of the girls that are already in harem._

_Clown That Sleep's – Well in the game when Alex forms some weapon out of the Blacklight his clothes disappear so it is safe to assume it can form clothes._

_Nicszilla – You know you can tell me what you want to see or what you didn't like, not just what you liked. _

_Firelordeg – I will._

_Milanord – Thanks._

_i likes toast – You are one weird little man, you know that. First you hate my story then you love it, make up your mind already. And yes I am a girl why is it so weird._


	6. Not another pervert!

_**Author**__**:**_Come on Alex get your pretty ass out here.  
_**Alex:**_*hugging a damn pole that came out of nowhere* Hell no! Why do you even want me to come out there, AFTER you took my pants away from me? How in the name of everything that is holly did you do that?  
_**Author:**_Soyou can do the disclaimer for me. I did it thanks to the power of fangirls.  
_**Alex:**_Why did you even take them off?  
_**Author:**_Because my readers are starting to think I am a guy. And it is probably because of the damn swearing and because, well, when did you hear a girl is playing Prototype, damn it.  
_**Alex:**_ Oh so you thought you should rape me to show them you are actually a girl.  
_**Author: **_You know that is an even better idea than what I was planning.  
_**Alex:**_ Oh God I just dug my own grave.  
_**Author:**_ Yes you did? *pervy giggle* Now let go of that fucking pole!  
_**Alex: **_NO! Isn't there someone else you can rape, like I don't know Grimmjow?  
_**Grimmjow:**_ Oh don't get me into this. I am not even a part of this damn story.  
_**Author:**_*passes out due to a massive nosebleed*  
_**Grimmjow:**_ What is wrong with her?  
_**Alex: **_*let's go of the pole and walks to author* Did you really think coming here shirtless is a smart thing to do?  
_**Grimmjow:**_ I guess not.  
_**Alex: **_You guess! Damn she will be out of it for some time. Author doesn't down Naruto or Prototype.  
_**Grimmjow:**_ When she wakes up she is going to own your ass.  
_**Alex:**_ Don't even joke like that. Now, where the hell are my pants?!

* * *

Sixth chapter – Not another pervert!

When team ten plus Sasuke and Sakura walked in class they saw Naruto already in his seat with his head down on the table. Ino and Shika walked towards him intending to thank him from the mental rape that was sure to happen when Sasuke appeared. However when they came close to him they heard light snoring, they chuckled. How can someone with so much energy be asleep in just a few seconds? They looked at each other and found out they were thinking the same thing. They both looked around the class for Hinata. They spotted the shy girl siting at the same seat as before, Shino on one side of her and Kiba on her other side. The two girls walked to her and literally dragged her to sit with them. Kiba and Shino stared after them.

"What was that about?" asked Kiba.

"There seems to be a connection between those three" said Shino making a guess why the three of them wanted to sit together.

"And what might that be, the oh so mighty?" asked Kiba.

"Answer me Kiba, what do all three of these girls have in common?" asked Shino knowingly.

"I have no idea; they are all so different from each other. Ino is outgoing and loud, Shika is a bit of a loner and a bookworm and Hinata is just so shy" said Kiba not getting what his friend was hinting on.

"Think harder Kiba. They all have a flower in their hair that they all received from the same person, Naruto" said Shino hoping Kiba will figure it out by himself, he really didn't want to draw it all for him.

Kiba had a clueless expression on his face. Shino sighted this is going to be a long explanation.

* * *

**With the girls**

"Why did you drag me off like that?" asked Hinata not stuttering, a fact that Naruto was very proud off.

"So you can sit with us" answered Ino.

"But I would like to be with my team" said Hinata trying to get out of Ino's iron grip and Shika's slightly louse, but still firm grip.

"Oh please, you can spend time with them whenever you want, hell you will be stuck with them until ALL of you become chunin and even then you will go on missions together" said Ino.

The three of them finally reached their chosen seat. Ino and Shika dumped Hinata in the middle while they both sat on either side of her.

"We just wanted to talk to you Hinata" said Shika with a book already in hand.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Hinata.

"About Naruto offcourse" replied Ino happily.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"It is more like comparing notes with each other" said Shika her eyes never leaving her book.

"About what?" asked Hinata not seeing where they were going with this.

"About what we each know about him, how he acts around each of us and if we know anything about his overnight change" said Ino.

"Since you are so talkative why don't cha' go first?" said Shika.

"That is no fun, why don't we think of a question and answer it individually?" suggested Ino.

While the girls were sharing, Naruto was listening in, that is until someone sat next to him. He recognized the chakra signature it was Sasuke. He turned his head without lifting his head off the table and looked to the prick glaring at him.

"What do you want" asked Naruto with a sight.

"Stay away from Shika. You are interfering and I don't like it. I, as an elite of Konoha, am telling you to step aside and let me get my bride" said Sasuke in the, as Naruto dubbed it, Uchiha arrogance tone.

It was a whole new level of arrogance only found in Uchihas.

"Excuse me?" this was the stupidest thing Naruto ever heard.

"You heard me leave Shika to me. It is obvious she likes me not you" said Sasuke.

"Did your mom drop you on your head when you were a baby a couple of times? She hates your guts! You have mixed the signals" said Naruto.

"She loves me and you know it, you are just jealous" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"God, it is like telling a wall to move!" said Naruto as he face-planted the desk.

"Whatever, I don't care what you think" said Sasuke as he looked at the front of the class.

"Okay, okay, new approach" said Naruto as he sat up and looked at the prick.

"Why do you like her so much?" asked Naruto.

"None of your business" snapped Sasuke and looked away.

Naruto just shrugged, looked at Shika, back at Sasuke and shrugged again. The reason why Sasuke didn't want to tell Naruto why he liked Shika is because, well, it was embarrassing. He didn't like her for her looks, don't get him wrong she was hot. He didn't like her for her personality, yes she had great personality, she stood on her own two feet and she would take care of her problems without waiting for her knight in shining armor. Yes she was lazy and read too much for it to be healthy, but when needed she would drop everything and be the smart girl she really is. She is also very caring and would risk her life just to help a friend. But as he said that wasn't the reason why he liked her.

The reason why he liked her was because of the way she treated him. She was never one of his fangirls, far from it. Yes he knew Hinata also never liked him and he knew Ino was now an ex-fangirl, but Hinata was too shy for him and Ino was just so needy. Shika on the other hand didn't care too much about other people's opinion and wasn't shy. Once when they were little he was crying about….something, he was crying about something, it doesn't matter why he was crying. She found him and asked what is wrong. When he told her she just hit him in the head and told him to stop being such a baby. And that ladies and gentlemen is why liked her. She treated him differently than others, he was never anything special to her, his name didn't mean anything to her and she just saw a kid that over reacted over stupid shit that doesn't matter, her words not his.

Then after the massacre she was there for him a few times just to listen to his feelings. Then the fangirls came and he liked her even more because she treated him the same, she even scared them of a couple of times. But then the council came and started to lift him above the clouds. He changed he became arrogant, power-hungry and so caught up in his revenge he forgot to stop and think about other people's feelings and that is what drove her away. Now normal people would change their ways and try to prove to their friends that they have changed, but he wasn't one of the normal people. He saw it as a challenge and tried to do it the hard way. This offcourse didn't work and made him even more arrogant.

Naruto, annoyed by the Uchiha sitting next to him, was looking around the class and, with his heightened sense of hearing, listened to some of the conversations, the interesting ones anyway. Shino was talking to his bugs, he didn't understand what the bugs were saying maybe because they didn't exactly talk but release hormones, he should probably look into reading those hormones, for fun if nothing else, Kiba was talking to Akamaru about the last walk they had, Akamaru was excited about some new move of marking territory, how did he understand the dog, simple he spent so much time in his dog form, well his clones did but that is the same thing, he learned to communicate with them and the other animals he had. Choji was on his sixth bag of chips, when did he eat them all? And his three girls somehow came to a conversation about his six-pack, he will never understand girls. He decided now was as good time as any to go and look over what he got from Mizuki.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes focusing on his mindscape. He felt the familiar pull and when he opened his eyes he was no longer looking at the blackboard in his class. He came to an interesting sight of Alex and Kurama playing some video games that Alex somehow succeeded in creating in his mind. He looked at the plasma TV that was sticking out of the slime/meat-stuff, let's just call it the flash it easier than slime/meat-stuff and it did kind of look like flash, they were playing something called Call of Duty. What surprised him was that Kurama was winning, the fox couldn't beat him at anything now he was kicking Alex's ass and he was kicking it good.

"Hey guys" said Naruto.

"Naruto!" yelled Alex happily as he turned the game off making it lose all data on his apparent loss.

"HEY!" yelled Kurama after the hooded man.

"That was evil and you know it" said Naruto as Alex walked towards him.

"I am not letting some fox-demon beat me at my own game" said Alex with a frown.

"So you admit I was winning" said Kurama as he walked towards them.

"Shout up, it was a lucky shout and you know it!" yelled Alex now really pissed.

Naruto looked at the two in amusement. It was common; two of the three would argue about something and then drag the third one in, it only got worse since they discovered Naruto could Henge Kurama into a human for some time.

Naruto looked at the fox-demon now turned human, temporarily anyways. He was a bit shorter than him, Kurama shorter hilarious, he had blood read spikey hair that reached to his shoulders and red slitted eyes. He was always wearing a red kimono with yellow and orange leafs flying on a gentle breeze, it accented his pale almost white skin.

"Guys, I don't have time for this right now" said Naruto stopping any more arguments that were sure to come.

"Oh yeah, I am guessing you are here to look through Mizuki's stuff" said Alex.

"Yeah but first I wanted to ask you if you have found anything interesting in his DNA" said Naruto.

"Nothing that could be off any use to you, but I did find something interesting. Follow me" said Alex as he walked towards the room with all the DNA samples.

He grabbed Mizuki's DNA and showed it to them. He pointed to a small deformation in the DNA.

"Do you see this?" he asked getting a nod from both of them.

"At first I thought it was a mutation in other words a bloodline, but it didn't seem quite right so I took the liberty to go deeper into it and discovered it was actually something similar to a seal. It isn't a seal in the normal way like Fūinjutsu it is more like someone added a bit of their chakra and DNA to someone else's, it also has a little Juinjutsu mixed in it. It seems it is incomplete, but it is still very powerful. I thought I saw something about this in one of the documents you read in the ANUB headquarters. I was right. I found something about it in the document about Orochimaru" he said showing them the document about the snakeman.

"One of his researches was research about something called The Curse Mark. There isn't much about it except that the death rate is very high. I guess it is time to visit Orochimaru's lab to find out what does it actually do. Something is telling that the information will be a bit outdated, but it will at least give us an idea on what to do with it" said Alex as he looked over the files once again.

"I will go and check it out after we meet our sensei. I don't like anything connected to Pedomaru so I think it will be good to make antibodies for it, so I will be able to remove them if I need or want to remove these things. From what I found out about his research and from little stories the old man told me I can guess this isn't anything good. It might give user something but it probably destroys user's body at some rate" said Naruto.

"So any other reason for you coming here in the first place" asked Kurama who honestly didn't see anything wrong in the experiments, there are just too many humans anyway.

"Yeah, I am going to take a look at his memories. I just hope I don't stumble on something gross" said Naruto with a sight.

"Still getting used to it?" asked Alex.

"Yeah" nodded Naruto as he went to the Web room.

He noticed the new cell containing memories. He put his hands on it and relaxed with a deep breath.

* * *

_**Memories**_

_He stared at himself as he was solving a test, he looked like he was going to rip his hair out. He remembered that test, offcourse he did Blacklight users simply don't forget, the test was easy for him at least. He knew so much more than what was asked for him in the test to know, but he noticed the questions weren't something a normal student could answer, but he had to keep his act up. He answered only enough questions so he could pass. So it was Mizuki behind all of those tests._

* * *

_He stared at Orochimaru._

"_Ah Mizuki-san, did you bring me what I asked for?" asked the snake._

"_No but I will bring it to you soon. I have a perfect plan for getting it and we will also get rid of the Kyuubi brat too" said Mizuki with a happy tone to his voice._

_Naruto frowned, his plan was to get him to steal the scroll and then take it to this pedophile, guess he didn't think he would pass the test._

* * *

"_Are you sure you want the curse mark Mizuki-san, it might kill you?" asked a man Naruto never saw before._

_The man had silver hair, glasses and wore a purple high-collared shirt._

"_Yes I am Kabuto and I know the consequences, just do it" said Mizuki._

"_As you wish" said Kabuto as he started working._

* * *

_There were many more memories. Some kidnappings, some experiments, some fights between prisoners and a lot of mentioning Sasuke. Naruto learned Kabuto was Orochimaru's best medic and his right hand. They were planning on invading Konoha, when he didn't know. It seemed Pedomaru wanted Sasuke probably because of his Sharingan, and his body._

* * *

Naruto snapped back to reality and back to the boring classroom. He looked around himself it seemed not many sensei showed up until now to take their teams, which meant in the real world it passed only few minutes while in his mindscape it seemed like hours. A useful thing when on exams or studying something, but a pain in the ass when it is a boring lecture.

He looked towards the three girls who were still talking. To Shino and Kiba who were talking to their animal friends. Next he looked at Choji still stuffing his face and then to Sakura who was sitting on his right, she was looking in front of herself occasionally stealing glances at the love of her life, Sasuke. Uke-chan was looking through the window brooding and ignoring the rest of the world as per usual.

Then the door opened and in came a woman in her early twenties. She looked like she is older than Anko two or three years. She had wavy black hair and exotic red eyes. There was a small smile on her red lips. Her outfit was made of what looked like a bandage dress with a black line going through the middle of them with an occasional spike and a red sleeve on her right arm reaching her wrist.

"Team eight" she said.

Hinata, Shino and Kiba stood up and got a better look of their future sensei.

"Come with me" she said as she exited the classroom with team eight following her.

Hinata turned around waved at the two girls she was chatting with a moment ago and then she turned to him and did the same only with a red face. Naruto just smiled and waved back making the girl blush even more and run after her teammates. He chuckled, it was always fun to make Hinata blush.

The next sensei to come and get their team was a tall man with black spikey hair and a short beard. He was wearing the usual jounin outfit and had a lit cigarette in his mouth. Naruto recognized the man it was Asuma Sarutobi, son of the third Hokage.

"Team 10 follow me" he said and exited the classroom.

Team 10 hurried up after their sensei, who knew somebody with such lazy attitude can walk so fast while still seaming like one of the laziest bastards out there. Ino and Shika waved at him and left the classroom with Choji behind them. Naruto wondered when his sensei will show up.

Five minutes passed another three teams left. Ten minutes passed four teams left. Twenty five minutes passed two teams left. Thirty five minutes passed and the last team except team 7 left. Fifty minutes passed nothing. Naruto swore that if the shithead didn't appear after an hour he will start to entertain himself in a way that will make his sensei suffer. Meaning he will start with a simple prank and build his way up, if his teacher comes soon he will have to suffer only some embarrassment, but if it took him too long he might lose all hair on his head. Even Kurama started complaining about his lateness and the fox was patient very patient.

An hour had passed and Iruka left the class saying he had to do something. Naruto simply got up and started his doing his magic. He started with the blackboard eraser.

* * *

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi walked towards the class where he should be picking up his students. He made them wait for almost two hours and figured that was enough. He just wondered what will be their reaction when he showed up. Sometimes they would just stare at him; sometimes there were some shouts and curses, some promises of painful death and even a few pranks. But they were never anything serious because the genin were never creative enough. Poor deluded Kakashi.

He saw the eraser in the door and chuckled to himself that is all they can think of; well he will humor them and get chough in it. He opened the door and the eraser fell on his head. The next thing he knew kunai flew from above him and to doge them he had to step in the classroom, then a bucket of pink paint and sparkles fell on him. Then he heard a fen starting and saw pink feathers fly towards him, meaning he was now pink, sparkly and had feathers all over him. But it didn't stop there, the next thing that happened was a pie to the face and to top it all off a cherry fell on top of his head. He already hated this team and he didn't even know what they looked like.

He wiped the cream out of his eyes and glared at the laughing kids, well two of them were laughing the third one was just smirking.

"I hate you all, meat me at the rooftop in five" said Kakashi as he poofed away.

* * *

**On the rooftop with team seven and a pink chicken…I mean Kakashi**

"Okay which one of you three did this to me" glared Kakashi.

"That would be me" said Naruto.

"And you are" asked Kakashi still glaring.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto still smiling at his handiwork, he was just about to add the pink tutu but he felt his sensei's chakra approaching so he didn't menage to include it in his prank.

"Naruto? Shouldn't you be, like short" asked Kakashi.

"I wasn't that short" said Naruto a little irritated.

"Yeah you were" said Sasuke.

"Oh shout up Uke-chan" snapped Naruto.

"Naruto" said Kakashi to get the boys attention.

"This will wash away, right?" asked Kakashi.

"Offcourse it will" said Naruto happily making Kakashi sight in relief.

"But not with water" said Naruto with a sadistic smirk.

The look of horror on Kakashi's face was priceless.

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi.

"I mean it won't wash away with water but with something else" chuckled Naruto.

"Why would you do something like this?" asked Kakashi with anime tear running from his one visible eye.

"Because after an hour of waiting I tried to entertain myself, on the side note if you are ever late for more than an hour I will do the same thing except more embarrassing and more dangerous" said Naruto happily.

"Duly noted. Well then let's start with the introductions" said Kakashi happily.

"Um, sensei shouldn't you be the one to start so we know how to do it" said Sakura.

"Fair enough, I am the stranger here. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I my likes and dislikes are none of your busyness, you are too young to know about my hobbies and about my dreams…I had one last night" said Kakashi with an eyesmile.

Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped, they learned only his name, Naruto smirked, ANBU HQ had information on every ninja and those information were very detailed, his might be a bit old and untrue but he was surprised when he found out how much they actually knew about him or his mask anyway.

"Hatake Kakashi. Ex-ANBUcaptain, student of the forth Hokage, in the bingo book known as the Sharingan no Kakashi or Copycat Kakashi, the man that copied over thousand jutsu. Your likes include dango, Icha-Icha, sake and putting Guy down, you dislike traitors, arrogant people and cowards. Your hobbies are reading Icha-Icha and having competitions with your eternal rival Might Guy. Your dreams are probably inappropriate for those two" he said pointing to the screeching pink monkey and Uke-chan this earned him a glare from the two and a punch to the head from the pink monkey which he dogged with ease.

"Well it looks you have done your homework" said Kakashi.

"If you don't mind me asking where did you get all this information on me?" asked Kakashi the eyesmile still present.

"I got it from the ANBU HQ" said Naruto like it was nothing making Kakashi go wide-eyed.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of information they have there. They even have a very detailed description of that one time you and Guy got drunk and then made your way to-" he was cut off by a hand on his mouth.

"They don't need to know THAT" said Kakashi.

"You are probably right. And besides it is the best blackmailing material I have on you" said Naruto with and eyesmile so much similar to the one Kakashi always had on his face.

Kakashi glared at the blond, not only did this, this brat paint him pink with sparkles he also managed to blackmail him all in a spawn of ten minutes. Not to mention that the kid actually broke in the ANBU HQ without them even noticing something was out of place. He was really starting to like this brat. Even if the team didn't pass the test as a whole he would ask the Hokage to take the boy alone, no reason to keep him in the academy another year if he had this much of potential.

"Well congratulations you are the first one to actually blackmail me in the spawn of ten minutes of knowing me. I am really starting to like you kid" said Kakashi with an eyesmile.

"Well let's get on to the introductions, shall we? How about you go first pinky" said Kakashi as he nodded to Sakura.

"Did you forget you are pink too" asked Sakura.

"No I did not, but mine will wash away hopefully while you will always be pink" remarked Kakashi.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are…the person I like is….." looks at Sasuke and blushes"…my hobbies are….." looks at Sasuke"…my dream is to…" looks at Sasuke and squeals" my dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka" she said suddenly turning serious towards the end.

"Translation: My name is the Screeching Pink Monkey. I like and am obsessed with Sasuke, my hobbies are stalking Sasuke and sniffing his underwear. My dream is to marry Sasuke and bare his babies, enough of them to repopulate the entire village. My dislikes are my ex-best friend Ino, who is way more beautiful than me and that is why she is an ex-best friend, and Naruto, who is so much smarter and handsome than Uke-chan" said Naruto.

Kakashi nearly bursted out laughing, screeching pink monkey it fit her perfectly and Uke-chan, well he does look like he plays for the same team. Sakura was blushing a new shade of red that would make Hinata proud, she was blushing because she did go to Sasuke's underwear, and the only reason why she wasn't busting everyone's eardrums was because she didn't hear anything after Sasuke's underwear. Sasuke was slowly inching away from his number one fangirl, the reason, he did notice his underwear was out of order every now and then.

"Well then I believe Uke-chan is next" said Kakashi barely holding in his laughter as he watched the boy slowly inch away from the pink monkey, there was some truth in Naruto's words after all, probably all of it is the truth knowing how fangirls could get.

Sasuke just sent a glare his way for the nick name Naruto gave him and then introduced himself.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particularly like anything there, there are many things I hate. My hobby is training and I have an ambition not a dream it is to kill a certain someone" said Sasuke said in his usual tone making Sakura squeals something about how cool he was.

"It is alright Sasuke we already know you are emo. By the way I thought you liked Shika" said Naruto wondering.

"I do" said Sasuke still in the same emo pose.

"Yeah Naruto, stop bothering Sasuke" said Sakura with her fist up in a threatening manner.

"Aren't you his number one fangirl, shouldn't this bother you?" asked Naruto.

"Why should it?" asked Sakura, seriously why should it.

"Well I don't know, his affection is directed towards someone else not you" said Naruto, to him it was obvious.

"Oh please Sasuke has enough love for more than one of us, besides he has a whole clan to rebuild and I don't want to be the only one doing that. And it is just Shika at least she won't be competing with me for his affection" said Sakura.

"Makes sense I guess" said Naruto as he turned back to Kakashi.

"Back to the introductions, I believe there is only one person left" said Kakashi as he turned to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Mercer" this got him a couple of eyebrows being raised.

"My likes are reading, gardening, cooking, Ino, Anko, Hinata, Shika, Kurama and Ero-ni. My dislikes are closed minded people and people who judge others before getting to know them. My hobbies are gardening, training, learning new stuff, cooking and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to become the strongest ninja, protect my precious people and help my brother to get out of something he got himself into" said Naruto.

He heard Alex saying something about him not being a pervert and that he didn't need his help to get out of the shit he got himself into. His new team on the other hand had a few questions to ask.

"You know Anko?"

"Who is Kurama?"

"You have a brother?"

"YOUR NAME IS MERCER?" they shouted all together.

Naruto chuckled, wow they took it better than he thought they would.

"Yes I know Anko. Kurama is a friend. Yes I have a brother. It is actually my brother's name" said Naruto.

"How do you know Anko?" asked Kakashi.

"Kind of a long story" said Naruto not really wanting to tell it because it was embarrassing and because Kurama and Alex would always pass out due to a massive nosebleed.

"We have time? Don't we team?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura slowly nodded while Sasuke didn't do anything so it meant he was curious even if he didn't show it. Naruto sighted.

"Okay, but I am going to make it short" said Naruto and told them the story about how he met Anko, he even told them about the tattoo.

"Her tattoo is that big and yet no one notice" said the pink Kakashi wondering how the hell she did it.

"You never knew? Wow you really aren't good at noticing things" said Naruto, he heard something dripping and guessed those two were out again.

Sight he will have to go in there and make sure they don't drown in their own blood. Damn it for mental imager and people in his head seeing them. Kakashi snapped out of it as he remembered he had a job to do.

"Back on the team topic, meat me tomorrow at the training ground seven at seven a.m. Oh and on the side note, don't eat breakfast" he said as he poofed away.

"I am guessing he is going to check if Anko really has a tattoo" said Naruto as he got up.

"Well see you later I have a few things to take care off" said Naruto as he jumped off the roof.

It took a moment for his teammates to realize he jumped off the roof. They rushed to see it he was a blood stain on the floor, but all they saw was a small crater with a smirking Naruto in the middle of it waving at them.

"Showoff" said Sasuke as he used the stairs to go down.

"Hey wait Sasuke-kun" yelled Sakura after him as she rushed to catch up to him.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto ran towards Shika's and Ino's chakra signatures. He felt Hinata's signature was constantly waving from low to high so he guessed her teacher was still teaching her and her team. As he was jumping from tree to tree he tried to wake up his two perverted idiots, but nothing seemed to work. He shook his head. Before he knew it he was next to the team ten's training ground. He saw team ten getting what looked like the laziest lecture he ever saw.

"He there guys" He said as he jumped from his tree.

"Oh hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Ino.

"Well I did say I will walk you home" he said looking hurt.

"Wait, you are Naruto?" asked Asuma as he looked at the tall man in front of him.

"Yeah, I am what of it?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing I just thought you were short, like really short" said Asuma in disbelieve.

"Well something happened and I changed I will tell you all after some time. I first need to get someone who will be able to explain it better than I can" he said.

"That reminds me you owe us an explanation" said Shika looking away from her book.

"Sure. You have anything to tell them before we go?" asked Naruto as he looked at the shorter man, God he liked being tall.

"No I don't mind, I said everything I had to" said Asuma as he waved them off.

"Let's go girls" he said and started walking in the direction of the girls houses.

After some walking Naruto decided it was a good time to answer their questions.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Well for starters who the hell are you and what did you do to the short Naruto?" asked Ino making Naruto chuckle.

"I am Naruto Mercer. The old one was technically just a mask so the Hokage wouldn't question me about all the changes and because I didn't want the council breathing down my neck" he said simply.

"Mercer? Isn't that the name of your brother?"

"Yes it is, I just thought it sounded better than Uzumaki."

"When do we get to meet him anyways?"

"When I help him get out of some shit he got himself into."

"What kind of shit?"

"Sorry can't tell you."

"Okay next question how come you just changed your appearance over the night" asked Shika for the first time with no book in her hand.

"I activated my bloodline, or rather my brother's bloodline, I have been like this for a while" he explained.

"You have a bloodline?" asked both of them shocked.

"It would seem so" said Naruto looking as if he was in deep thoughts.

"Well what does it do?" asked Shika.

"It does a lot of things all very useful. I can't tell you right now, but let's just say all clans with bloodlines will fell a little threatened and the council will be after my balls" laughed Naruto.

"Can't you at least tell us something?" pleaded Ino.

"Well…..I guess I could show you something I know you will love. I was going to show it to my team tomorrow anyway" said Naruto.

Two girls gasped as Naruto was enveloped in black tendrils that formed a cocoon around him. The cocoon started shrinking until it was the size of a small animal. When the cocoon retreated it revealed a fluffy yellow cat with darker yellow stripes and sky blue eyes. The two girls stared at him in confusion that is until the cat spoke.

"So what do you think?" the cat asked in squeakier voice than Naruto's own yet it was still his voice.

There was a second where the girls just stared at him and then the next thing he knew he was between Ino's breasts.

"Oh my God, you are so cute! I will never let you go!" yelled Ino while squeezing him even harder.

"Ino you will kill him. Stop squeezing him between your breasts he needs air to breathe" said Shika trying to save the boy she liked.

Ino immediately released him. Naruto jumped back on the ground and got his breading under control.

"Thanks Shika" he said looking at the girl.

"So you can turn into a cat?" asked Shika trying to keep her inner fangirl from squeezing him the same way Ino did.

"I can turn in other animals too. As of now I can turn into: a fox, cat, dog, falcon, snake, raven, which I mastered just recently and wolf, but I can't use that form to the fullest" he said as he jumped on Shika's shoulders and lied down.

"What do you mean master the form?" asked Ino as she started petting him making him purr.

"Well I need learn to move in it. Animals have different bodies than us so it needs some getting used to. Would you stop it, it is so distracting" he said making Ino chuckle and Shika smile.

"So I am guessing all the urges come with the form too?" asked Shika already knowing the answer.

"Yes they do, I never knew cats liked being petted so much" he said with a sight.

"Can you communicate with other animals?" asked Ino.

"Only with those whose forms I have" he said.

They walked for some more time having some small chats about random things. At some point Ino somehow got him from Shika's shoulders and was petting him.

"Well girls it looks as if we have reached our destination. Now if you will excuse me I have one more girl to walk home and give her the same information I gave to you two" he said as he jumped from Ino making her groan, his fur was so soft.

The girls waved after him as he ran towards team eight's training ground where he felt Hinata's chakra signature was. It was easy to get there because cats were just so small yet fast. And besides no one knew it was him so he didn't have to ignore the glares that villagers sent his way. When he was near the training ground he changed back to his human form and went to say hi to Hinata who was talking to her teammates.

"Yo" he said as he approached them.

"Na-Naruto-kun" she said a little surprised to see him.

"I promised you I will walk you home so here I am. Ready to go home?"

"Hey there idiot, Hinata is our teammate so we will walk her home" said Kiba getting in Naruto's face intending to intimidate him, but that doesn't work when you are shorter than the person you are trying to intimidate.

"Step away Kiba before I do something I will regret" said Naruto releasing a little of his KI to scare the mutt, it did its magic.

Kiba stepped away scared, nobody used KI on him so he was scared out of his wits.

"Ready to go Hinata?" asked Naruto with a light tone, but still glaring at Kiba.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun" she said and started walking towards him.

"Good because I have something to tell you" he said in a happy tone.

They walked away. After Naruto made sure they were far enough he told her the same thing he told the other two girls. He even changed into a cat, so she would believe him, this earned him another bone-crushing hug between girl's breasts. He heard his two tenants pass out, again. After he got away from the hug he changed into his human form. For the rest of the trip they talked about some random stuff. When they saw the Hyuga compound Naruto decided to have some more fun with Hinata.

When they stopped in front of the compound he leaned down and kissed her on the lips making her blush a never seen color of red. The only thing running through Hinata's head was: _'He is kissing me'_. All too soon, he smirked when he saw her face. But all the good things need to come to an end it would seem.

"Hinata! Get inside the compound this instant!" yelled someone.

Naruto looked up and saw it was Hinata's father and he was walking towards them.

"What seems to be the problem Hiashi-san?" asked Naruto knowing the man didn't like him.

"The problem is you, Uzumaki-san. Hinata get inside now! We will talk about this later" he said harshly to his daughter.

Hinata looked at Naruto pleading him not to do anything stupid. She could feel him getting tense and his guard put up. When she saw him node she rushed inside. Hiashi and Naruto stared at each other, well Hiashi was glaring.

"Stay away from my daughter. She is already a failure she doesn't need to be involved with you" snapped Hiashi.

"You might have some power over Hinata but not me" said Naruto as he started walking away.

"Oh and a word of advice, don't hurt Hinata or I will have to get involved and you wouldn't want that" he said as he walked away from Hiashi, who was glaring at his back.

* * *

_**Author:**_ And cut. That will be the sixth chapter.  
_**Alex:**_ Why am I still here?  
_**Author:**_ So you can help me answer some of the reviews I got.  
_**Alex:**_ *sights* Alright let's get this over with.  
_**Author:**_ Before we do that there is one more thing I need to say. The harem is final. The girls that will be in the harem are: Hinata, femShika, femHaku, Ino, Anko, Tayuya, Tsunade, Mei, Tsume and Yugao. Hope you are happy with it. Now let's get to reviews.  
_**Alex:**__ Milanord:_ We hope you are Happy with your answer.  
_**Author:**__ girlyvader:_ Thanks! I will never abandon it because that would be just stupid. If I don't update anything during a whole year it means I am either dead or in a coma.  
_**Alex:**__ Nicszilla:_ Yes we have knowticed.  
_**Author:**__ Vexit:_ It isn't that Choji is a saint it is just that Naruto never ever cursed before and well I was tiered. Thanks for the idea I am going to use it.  
_**Alex:**__ Trueblue68:_ The reason why he hadn't learned anything is…*looks at author who is being sheepish*…..she forgot.  
**Author:** But still thanks for the idea.  
_**Alex:**__ wyvern97:_ She will be focusing on both.  
_**Author:**__ i likes toast:_ WAS THIS GIRLY ENOUGH FOR YOU!  
_**Alex:**_ Wait, what?! Are you telling me I almost got raped because of this idiot.  
_**Author:**_ Maybe…  
_**Alex:**_ THAT IS FUCKING IT! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!  
_**Author:**_ Wait! *grabs his jacket and starts pulling like crazy* You can't kill him he is a reviewer and I need reviews!  
_**Alex:**_ Like I care!  
**Author: **Thanks everyone for reviewing. GOD FUCKING DAMN IT STOP IT ALEX!  
_**Grimmjow:**_ *looks at Alex and author* Why do I hang out with them?


	7. Madmen, bells and Khiara

_**Grimmjow: **_Why am i doing this? Where the hell are those two idiots? They are the ones who should be starting this story. *spots author and Alex looking at something* Hey you two you should-  
_**Author: **_I did NOT know you can do that. *both tilt their heads to the left at the same time*_**  
Alex: **_I DIDN'T know I could do that._**  
Author: **_Wait. You have never experimented in this kind of way?_**  
Alex: **_Hey it isn't like I had a chance to do…something like this.  
_**Author: **_Well no worries you have me now and I am going to make sure you can do this kind of stuff. That is why you are going to be paired with my OC.  
_**Grimmjow: **_*clears his throat* What are you two up to?  
_**Author: **_Who? Us? Nothing. Seriously Grimm I don't know where you get this kind of ideas.  
_**Grimmjow: **_Good, because then you wouldn't mind me seeing what is written on that piece of paper behind your back?  
_**Author: **_Wait! There is one more thing I need to say…ahem….RUN LIKE A BITCH NO JUTSU!  
_**Grimmjow: **_Oh no you don't! I am going to see what is on that damn piece of paper even if it kills me!  
*Grimmjow and Author start running around while Alex just sweat-drops*  
_**Grimmjow: **_Give me that damn thing!  
_**Author: **_NOOOOOOOOO! I will never give it too youuuuu!  
_**Alex: **_Why me?  
_**Grimmjow**_: Give it to me!  
_**Author: **_NOOOOOOO! TSUKI CACH!  
_**Grimmjow and Alex: **_Who?!  
_**Tsuki: **_I've got it! Come at me if you dare. *starts laughing like a crazy person and run around*  
_**Grimmjow: **_WAIT! COME BACK HERE!  
_**Author: **_Maybe it wasn't a good idea to give her the paper.  
_**Alex: **_And why is that?  
_**Tsuki: **_You will never catch OOOHHH…this is porn! *some more laughing* It is a review from…..i likes toast. *just think of a femaleogichi laughing his/her ass off*  
_**Alex: **_Wha-? Who?  
_**Author: **_She is kind of my inner pervert/mad scientist/madman/crazy person.  
_**Alex: **_We are doomed.  
_**Author: **_I know and I still don't own shit. *starts crying anime tears*

* * *

Chapter seven – Madmen, bells and Khiara

Naruto was walking down the streets with one intention: get to Orochimaru's secret lab. No, he might be a little nuts but he wasn't going there to continue Pedomaru's experiments. He was going there to find out about one of his experiments in specific, but if he found about some others he wouldn't mind. About an hour ago, he was walking Hinata home when her father interrupted their…uh….bonding, yeah that is one way to describe it, well anyways he really didn't like how the man treated his daughter and it pissed him off. If the man took it any further he will interfere and show the whole clan that they aren't as untouchable as they seem to think. Oh, he already had a plan and it won't be pretty. Heh, he might even get in trouble with the Hokage. That would be so fun.

Back to the task at hand, you might be wondering "how in the name of Kami is he going to find a secret lab in Konoha?" The answer is pretty simple, ANBU HQ. At first, he was surprised at how lacking the security of his village was. He literally just walked in and got what he wanted. OK, maybe not literally, but the point is that village security plain out sucks. Anyways, enough about the security, he is going to change it once he became the Hokage. He found a file about Orochimaru where a secret lab was mentioned in but it contained mostly his personal information, so he dug deeper thinking there would be a file about his lab as well as his experiments.

After some time he found it. It didn't contain much info but it did say where the lab was and how to get to it. So here he was, walking towards a large cave a little ways outside the village. Again, thanks to the weak security, he had no problems getting out of the village. He could have gotten out without so much as breaking a sweat even if security was tight, all thanks to his new technique.

It was a very simple technique really, it all started with some studying and a bit of luck. He had stumbled upon some books on chakra sensing and found out humans, ninja and civilians alike, are always subconsciously relying on sensing chakra around them, even when they are looking at a person they are using chakra to 'see' them. He thought about it and figured if he could somehow conceal all of his chakra he would be 'invisible'. He didn't mean invisible invisible but it was more like hardly noticeable. Even the most experienced shinobi would lose track of him after turning just one corner. To them, it would be like one moment he was in front of them and the next one he disappeared into thin air.

The way he did it was simple, well for him anyway. By a stroke of luck, he found out biomass didn't contain any chakra and also didn't let any through. Unfortunately, he found out this worked only when the biomass was concentrated on a thicker level than what it was in his body. He hit a wall with that, until Alex told him he could shift them inside his body and make a thicker layer of biomass. Then he was faced with a new problem, he didn't have enough in his body to conceal himself with his body still formed. He tried many things but nothing worked because the amount of space he needed to conceal. After some thinking he came to a solution, if he couldn't conceal his whole body he would need to make the space he needed to conceal smaller. He started pulling all his chakra to one point and then built a wall of sorts around it made of biomass, making it impossible for chakra to flow through his body and preventing anyone from sensing his presence. This, however, had one downside, he couldn't use any jutsu while concealing his chakra because chakra is needed to perform them, but that didn't mean he was helpless in this state, he is a biomass user after all.

He saw a cave starting to appear and knew it was time to get to work. When he got to the cave he started looking for a seal. In the ANBU document it stated that the seal was placed on the back wall of the cave. Couldn't they be more specific when they wrote that, because as far as he knew the seal could be the size of his fist and behind a rock. After some time spent searching he found the damn thing. He almost laughed his ass off when he saw it, in the document it stated was rather complicated and advanced and a real expert must have put it there. This thing was child's play for anyone who knew more about making seals than just those for paper bombs. While he wasn't a master at the art he was at jounin level, or at least he thought that would be jounin level, but this just proved him either that ninja just didn't bother to learn shit about seals or he didn't give himself enough credit.

After he was done laughing his ass off he simply molded his chakra in certain way and made the seal explode and then entered a secret door that the seal was hiding. What most, more like none, people know is that every seal that was created up until now has a weak spot and if you send your chakra to that spot the seal will just break. But to do that you needed to know a lot about the sealing arts and have outstanding chakra control. Only seals experts have that much knowledge but only medics have the required control. Since there are just so little seals experts and masters and medics spend most of their time healing and learning about healing, this technique was never used before. Naruto, on the other hand had both, you just have to love shadow clones and big chakra reserves. He learned about seals on his own, you would be surprised how much info on seals is just lying around at the Hokage tower and library. His control came, surprisingly, from Kurama. The fox had more control over his chakra than Tsunade, must be because he is entirely made out of the stuff and people think he would have terrible control because he didn't need to worry about chakra exhaustion.

As he walked the walls around him slowly changed. They went from badly carved stone to what looked like metal walls with torches every now and then. Pedomaru sure did know how to create the atmosphere for a madmen's lab that is for sure. Soon he came into a big room with some tube like things and a lot of drawers. Thankfully the tubes were broken and didn't contain anything; he really didn't feel like fighting some escaped experiment gone wild. He looked at the drawers; there were a lot of them. Sight, well might as well get started. He created ten shadow clones without using hand-signs and told them to get to work.

After about an hour of searching they found it. He took the file while his clones continued searching for anything interesting or useful; maybe there are some jutsu left that ANBU didn't see. He started reading through the file. High death rating, some mental instability from the subject, secret chakra reserve, second form, death rate even increased for the second stage and some sort of weird mark was always left after placing the damn thing. He read through the part where more detailed descriptions of everything were, and he was shocked to say the least. The man experimented on everyone, man, women even children, he would just kidnap them from the village and play as if he didn't notice shit. When one of the subjects survived he would dissect them to see what was different, his reason for killing successful subjects was that they were just villagers with no shinobi experience and were of no more use to him. This all sickened him but he couldn't change anything, what is done is done, he can only kill the snake when he comes for the invasion.

Even though this all sickened him he found what he was looking for. He found some extra information about the "Hickey of doom", while Orochimaru's version of it isn't useful, just dangerous and creepy, he might be able to either erase it completely or at least upgrade it, more like he will change it to become his own. It is more likely he would have to change it to something better if needed because it looked like it was something similar to his Blacklight, because it would attach itself to the host on a molecular level and would be hard for him to remove it without actually infecting someone; not to mention removing it when it was sealed would be dangerous because the hosts body would already be used to it and removing it could weaken the body and it would most likely end in death. Removing it while it was sealing was also out of the question because the body would get shocked from receiving it and then a second shock from it being removed, which would kill the host. So only thing he could do is change it for the better or infect the person so Blacklight could erase it from existence.

He saw one of his clones nod to him meaning they went through everything in the lab. He nodded back giving them permeation to dispel. The second they dispelled he felt memories float to him, now normal people would feel a headache after dispelling ten clones but after consuming someone and getting about thirty years' worth of memories one wouldn't feel shit from getting just ten hours of memories. He went through them quickly. Nothing interesting, just some bad jutsu that weren't that interesting, some more experiments but there was one thing that piqued his interest. It seemed like old snake was trying to transfer other people's bloodlines into his men, and apparently the death rate was even higher than with the "Hickey of doom". Only one person survived, damn that is bad. What piqued his interest is the transferring of bloodlines. Apparently it was all written in the DNA and that is why it is impossible to copy it. Well impossible to normal humans but not him, he had already copied two DNAs, not that one was useful but still.

If he could copy bloodlines it would mean he could become stronger and save some bloodlines from going extinct. And if he infected someone they would get his DNA material and, after some time, unlock them meaning that his wives would have all the bloodlines he has. Oh he knew he will need to have more than one wife, he was the last one of two clans of course and not to mention his bloodline that could copy all other bloodlines, the council will literally be out for his balls.

He decided he spent enough time in this creepy place not to mention Alex was in his pervert mode after Naruto's last thoughts. A twelve year old should not have that kind of images in his head. When he was back in the cave he decided no one should find this place and now that the old seal was broken it was reviled to everyone. He put one of his own seals on the entrance of the lab, now no one will be able to enter it and even if they tried he would know.

While he was walking through the forest towards Konoha he saw something on the side of the road. It got his interest so he walked closer to it. What he saw made him mad, there lay a black cat with emerald green eyes, what made him mad was the state the cat was in. It was very skinny whit every bone clearly showing, but not only that there was a slash going from cats spine to its belly. On closer inspect he saw it was a kunai wound, the poor thing probably tried to steal some food from a ninja and got a kunai sent at it. He was surprised the cat was still alive. It looked at him in fear probably thinking he was there to end its life it only made him madder because he was once in a similar situation. It was that night when he met Alex and got infected. Wait got infected, that could actually work.

_'Alex I need your help'_ said Naruto waiting for the replay from the older man.

_"What is it?"_ asked Alex sounding like he just woke up.

_'How do you infect someone?'_ asked Naruto.

_"Huh? Oh I see. It is pretty simple; all you need to do is do the same thing you do when you consume someone except you should push your biomass out towards the one you are infecting"_ said Alex.

Naruto did just that, he trusted his hand into cat's ribs without killing it and pushed his biomass out towards it. Out of his hand came some black tendrils and went into the cat. He removed his hand and watched as black tendrils enveloped the cat completely he saw the wound literally patch itself up. After few minutes the tendrils retreated and there lay the black cat unmoving. Naruto looked it for some time and then reached to touch it when one emerald eye snapped open and looked at him. He stopped moving waiting for the cat to make the first move. The cat scanned him from head to toe. Then it did something unexpected, it got up and put its head in Naruto's outstretched hand.

Naruto smiled and started petting it. The cat purred from the pleasure.

"Well then what do you say we get you something to eat?" said Naruto.

The cat mewed in response making Naruto chuckle.

"Come on hop on my shoulders and let's get to my apartment" said Naruto.

The cat apparently understood him because it hopped on his shoulders and curled around his neck.

"Maybe I should name you" mused Naruto making the cat crack one eye open.

"What do you say about… Khiara. It means small and black?" asked Naruto as he looked at the cat on his shoulders who just purred in approval.

Naruto chuckled and started running back to the village. He slipped under the security undetected and continued towards his apartment. After some running they came upon a three storied building.

"Here we are home sweet home" said Naruto to his cat companion.

Naruto entered the ground floor and went for the first apartment. The doors have been bursted open again, must have been some more villagers trying to get to him. When he came in he came to a familiar sight. The walls had graffiti all over, floor boards were broken again and there was a leak somewhere. His cat companion looked at him as if telling him he was crazy to live here making Naruto chuckle.

"Don't worry Khiara, I came here so I can see if it needed some fixing because this is just a decoy apartment and it needs to look like someone actually lives here" he defended himself to the cat.

One look around the apartment told him it needed fixing so he created ten shadow clones, who sighted a heavy sight when they saw what they will be doing. God bless shadow clones. This is kind of a common thing for him since the villagers didn't exactly like him but he will show them all he is worth something.

What no one and I mean no one knew is that Naruto actually owned the entire building. You would be surprised how much you can earn from sending shadow clones to play for money. This apartment is just a decoy so the villagers wouldn't wreck his real home. Yes he has seals protecting every inch of his place but if they found out they couldn't do shit they would call ninja and then ninja would see the seals and it would start a whole circle that would in the end revile his actual skills in well everything. It is just easier to have a decoy then trying to explain to anyone what he was up to.

His real apartment is actually the rest of the building. On every floor there are four small apartments. On the first floor he has the decoy apartment while in the other three are something else. One apartment is actually changed into a pool and Jacuzzi that is on the second floor, it was easier to change a whole apartment into a pool and fill it with water than dig a hole for the pool. One room has all the seals that protected his home and is also the boiler room, while the last one has only stairs leading to the second floor.

On the second floor is his work area. He has a study there with some scrolls and books, a dojo, a pool and Jacuzzi. The dojo is a common dojo nothing special about it. Walls are cowered with rice paper with dark wood lining it here and there. The floor is lighter colored wood. The dojo has lots of open space, three training dummies and few weapons for training. Instead of the usual sliding door his dojo has a circular door frame made out of the same dark wood that is on the walls.

His study is simple. Bookshelves made out of dark wood lined all walls with a desk and a chair in the middle. The pool is styled to give you that outdoor look. It is lined with big rocks with rocks with a small waterfall thing in the farthest corner. A few plants are planted around the waterfall giving you that relaxed felling. The Jacuzzi is a common Jacuzzi meaning it is square and lined with wood.

On the third floor is the living area, kitchen, bathroom, living room and bedroom. His kitchen and living room are joined in one room. The kitchen is simple black and white, it is actually white with some black details, in modern Japanese style, the living room is simple too, a couch, TV, table, some bookshelves and lots of plants.

Naruto watched as his clones made the apartment actually livable again. When they were done and dispelled he walked towards the stairs to his real apartment. When he got to the third floor he went to the kitchen, got a dark blue bowl, and filled it with some raw meatballs that his clone made this morning while he was in school. He put the bowl on the counter. Khiara jumped from his shoulders and started eating. It made him smile. He went to find something for him to eat. He took out some eggs and made himself omelet with some fried meatballs. He ate at the counter. He looked at his new companion as he chewed on a meat bowl.

"So how is it going?" he asked the cat making it look at him, they stared at each other for few minutes and then got back to eating.

* * *

**Morning**

Naruto woke in his bed, his inner clock waking him up, actually it was Kurama screaming: "Good morning human! Get your ass out of bed you have a sensei to embarrass!" He might like the asshole but that doesn't mean he wasn't annoying. He looked to his left and saw Khiara sleeping on the other pillow. He sighed; time to get out of bed. When he tried to get up he felt an unfamiliar weight on his torso. When he looked down he saw Anko fast asleep, snuggling into his chest, she probably got in some time during the night. He smiled; he didn't want to wake her up so he created a clone and switched with it. He decided to make breakfast for all three of them so he left a smug clone in bed with Anko. He went to the fridge and took out a box of pancake mix, some eggs and bacon.

Half an hour later everything was on table. Khiara got in the kitchen the second Naruto started baking bacon, Naruto swore the cat had some kind of sixth sense because he heard the cat jump down on the floor the moment he took bacon in his hands to cook it. He heard Anko wake up and then felt memories of his clone come to him.

"Morning" he said the second Anko stepped into the living room.

"No matter how many times you do that I will never get used to it. How do you do that anyways, I was trying extra to be quiet and you know what it means coming from a ninja?" said Anko.

"Bloodline" he said simply as he smiled at her and sat down.

"That is one strong bloodline" she commented as she sat across him.

"You have no idea" he said before starting to eat.

"So are you going to finally explain to me what it actually does?" she asked him as she dug into her eggs and bacon.

"Well, since we are in my apartment and this place has better security than any other part of the village, thrust me I know, I guess I could tell you" he said as he too dug in his plate.

"My bloodline is very simple when you sum it all up, it has only one purpose and that is to destroy and rewrite the DNA structure of the user" he said as if it is the simplest thing in the world.

"What?" asked Anko now confused.

"I can change my DNA structure, I can destroy it and rewrite it again and again" he said as he took the newspaper and read through them as if he was talking about the weather.

He heard something hitting the table so he lowered the paper to look at Anko. She was wide eyed; her hand still in the same position was while she was still holding the fork. The fork that was what was that sound.

"What?" her voice was low.

He looked at her for a second, she stared back. He sighted and decided to show her rather then trying to explain something that took him some time to understand. Anko watched as black tendrils formed a cocoon around him and shrank from his 1.90 meters of height to a smaller frame. When the tentacles retreated in Naruto's place sat Mizuki casually reading the paper.

"Wha-"

"Before you do something stupid, remember it is actually me, Naruto" said 'Mizuki' as he lowered the paper to look at her.

"Naruto?! But how, I thought you killed Mizuki" she said still in shock.

"Well technically I didn't kill him, it is more like I consumed him" he said.

"You ate Mizuki!?" she yelled in shock.

"No I didn't eat him. It is more like I broke his body and added it to mine" said Naruto a little ticked off.

"What?"

"I broke him on a cellular level and took his DNA and memories and made them a part of me, a disgusting part that is" he said with a little bit off humor as he changed back.

"OK, I am a bit creped out but I will get used to it. Can it do something else except consume people?" she asked.

"Of course it can!" said Naruto happily as he took some pancakes.

"I can transform into animals too, then there is also incredible healing, speed bust, super strength, normal mortal wounds won't kill me and then there is also some kind of weapons that my arms can transform into, but unfortunately I am not on that level yet I need to consume some more so I have more biomass. Alex also mentioned possibility of immortality but we aren't sure about it yet" said Naruto as he put some chocolate over his pancakes.

Anko stared at him and gaped.

"Are you telling me that your bloodline might be the answer to immortality, something my sensei was so desperate to find he started experimenting and eventually left the village?" she asked and saw him slowly nod.

The next thing Naruto knew he was between Anko's breasts as she squealed in happiness.

"You are the man of my dreams. Take that Pedomaru you asshole. I am going to have your babies right now!" yelled Anko in excitement.

"Wait Anko! Wait!" yelled Naruto; he didn't need another almost raped experience.

"If it is about the other girls I am willing to share you but I call dibs, damn it dibs! I know the council will be after your balls but I won't let them get them because I need them!" yelled Anko happily.

"Anko, Calm down!" said Naruto making Anko calm down somewhat.

"I am not even a genin yet, I don't plan on getting married for a few more years so calm down. And about the council problem, they aren't going to find out any time soon" said Naruto calming Anko down.

"Alright I will wait until you are older, but I call dibs on your virginity and I get a say on girls that are interested in you and I don't even want to deal with any girl that doesn't truly love you and you have no interest in" blabbed Anko.

"Alright Anko" said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Oh and by the way I am moving in with you" said Anko all of a sudden.

"Any bigger reason?"

"Well it seems the villagers found a way to get past my snakes and trashed my apartment so I figured you wouldn't mind."

"I don't mind but where are you going to sleep?" asked Naruto a bit confused.

"Oh Naruto, you are so innocent" she waved him off as she went to the bathroom.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" he asked the cat eating next to him on the table.

The cat just looked at him.

"Don't look at me like that" he defended himself but the cat just kept looking at him.

"I guess I should see what you can do before going to meet with Kakashi and my teammates" the cat looked at him and then continued eating making Naruto sight.

* * *

**At training ground 7 two hours later**

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for their sensei and third teammate to show up. It is ten and they meaning they are for three hours now. Sasuke was really annoyed because not only his teammate and sensei were late, but he's stuck here with the screeching pink monkey who just wouldn't shut up about dates, true love and Ino-pig losing to her. Sasuke might not like his other teammate but at least he is useful, not annoying since his change that is and he is the only one who was able to shut the pink monkey up. So Sasuke did the only thing his brain could think of, he prayed. He prayed to whatever God was willing to listen to him for his teammate to show up and save him from this Hell, he even promised he would be nicer to people, not nice just nicer.

Sakura on the other hand was so deep in her blabbing that she failed notice that Sasuke's eyebrow was actually twitching, Sasuke was actually showing some kind of emotion around her, and it was annoyance but an emotion still. She was telling the love of her life how true love will always win and that kind of stupid shit you hear in fairytales. But then she realized how late their teammate and sensei are so she went into another rant about how stupid they are and how she will pound both of them to the ground forgetting the whole time that they are stronger than her, way stronger.

Puff.

Now that kids is the sound of a sensei appearing before his ranting student.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

And that is the sound of a pink monkey yelling at said sensei.

"Ma, do you have to be this loud in the morning. To answer your question, there was this old lady you see…"

"Save it for someone who cares" said Sakura cutting of her sensei's bad excuse for being late.

Kakashi eye smiled at his student when he noticed there are only two of them.

"Naruto isn't here guess we will have to wait for him" Kakashi eye smiled knowing that means more time with his precious.

"No need I am right here" they heard Naruto say from…..somewhere.

"Naruto? Where are you?" asked Kakashi.

_'I am a jounin, but I can't feel him anywhere'_ thought Kakashi.

"I am right here" they heard him say.

"Naruto stop being an idiot and come out!" yelled Sakura annoyed that she couldn't feel her teammate anywhere and she was always good at sensing chakra especially the dobe's chakra because he always gave of so much chakra, but now it was like talking to a ghost.

"Can't you sense-" they heard something mew.

"Oooh, that is right sorry about that" they heard him say.

Then they felt his chakra. They turned towards the place where they felt his chakra. There he was lying on a tree branch, not hidden but not in plain sight either. This made his teammates a little mad while Kakashi just eye smiled at him.

"How long have you been there?!" yelled Sakura.

"Um, about an hour" sad Naruto as he jumped down from the tree branch.

"What?! Were you planning on telling us you are there at all?!" yelled Sakura….again.

"Well I am not obligated to tell you anything and besides, it isn't my problem you couldn't sense my chakra" snapped Naruto.

He knew a snowball had better chances in Hell than anyone sensing him when he was trying to stay hidden but they didn't need to know that.

"Before you decide to kill each other I've got to ask, how did you do it Naruto, I mean not even I could sense you and you weren't exactly hiding?" asked Kakashi excited to know about this new technique, if he could learn it, let's just say he would be reading less.

Naruto saw how excited his sensei was and chuckled, since his sensei was a pervert he guessed he wanted to use the technique the same way Alex does, too bad he won't be able to do it, ever.

"Calm down sensei. Unfortunately for you, you won't be able to do it, ever" said Naruto to his sensei.

Kakashi's face changed instantly to one of disappointment making Naruto laugh.

"What?! Why?" he whined making Naruto laugh even more.

"Because you need to have my bloodline to do it and since you don't have it you won't be able to do it" said Naruto with a little humor in his voice.

"You have a bloodline?!" yelled all three of them, yes even Sasuke.

"I do" he said nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you tell us idiot!?" yelled Sakura.

"First of all stop screaming because I would like to keep my hearing" he glared at her.

"Second of all you never asked" this made her eyebrow twitch.

"What do you mean we didn't ask!? We are teammates, we are supposed to tell each other this kind of things!" she yelled forgetting his words from earlier.

"Well these two didn't say anything about their bloodlines so I didn't either" he said.

"What do you mean these two?" asked Sakura now confused.

"Well Sasuke there has the Sharingan" he shrugged at her.

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

"If he wanted to tell you about his bloodline he would have and besides it is not my place to tell you anything" he said making Kakashi eye smile.

He didn't want to tell the other two anything about his bloodline.

"Oh and it was your place to tell everyone about my bloodline" said Sasuke annoyed.

"It is common knowledge genius" said Naruto giving Sasuke a glare who just returned it.

"Naruto what does your bloodline do?" asked Sakura annoyed at being ignored by both of her teammates.

"Now, now Sakura that would be telling and it is more fun for me to see you struggle to figure it out" he said with a smile.

Everyone's eyebrows twitched at that, they understood the need for secrecy but it doesn't mean it is any less annoying.

Meow.

They heard a cat mew and started looking around for it is was uncommon for any animals to appear anywhere near the training grounds unless they were nin-animals. Meanwhile Naruto moved his head down and right and looked as if he was listening to something only he could hear.

"Oh, sorry I forgot" everyone looked at him, wondering what the Hell he was talking about.

"Guys, this is Khiara" he said as a black furry head with two slited emerald eyes emerged from the shadows of his hood.

The eyes looked at every one of them, only stopping slightly over Kakashi's covered eye which unnerved Kakashi for some reason.

"Is that a cat?" asked Sakura.

"Your observation skills astonish me. Yes it is and if you haven't noticed Kakashi-sensei has silver hair" said Naruto sarcastically making Sakura's eyebrow twitch for the fifth time that day.

"Well nice to meet you Khiara. Oh and Naruto thanks for sending a clone last night to tell me how to get that paint off. I have never expected it to be washable with h-"started Kakashi but he was cut off by Naruto.

"Shhh, keep it to yourself. I have a few ANBU to get back at and you blabbing about the paint and how to wash it off isn't helping. If you haven't noticed there are three ANBU in the trees. They got here the second you mentioned it is washable" said Naruto as he looked at seemingly three random trees.

"Wait you are the one painting ANBU?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes" said Naruto simply as he felt ANBU leave.

"What do you mean the one painting ANBU?" asked Sasuke, very surprising indeed.

"Well, some ANBU were seen painted in different colors like I was yesterday and when someone outside ANBU asks what happened they just go in this bad mood. But as much as I understood they hate this person but also respect him because he is the first one to actually prank anyone from ANBU and get away with it" explained Kakashi.

"They respect me? Even after the spaghetti incident?" asked Naruto surprised.

"What spaghetti incident?" asked Kakashi.

"Nothing, nothing!" said Naruto.

It was obvious no one outside the ANBU knew anything about it. Let's just say no one from ANBU will ever look at spaghetti without suspicion much less eat any, hell he won't be eating any for quite some time.

Meow.

"You are right" said Naruto to his cat companion.

"You can understand him?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. He says you should probably start our test Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto to his sensei.

"Oh yeah I kind of forgot" said Kakashi scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

He pulled out an alarm clock and two bells. He put the alarm clock on one of the wooden posts.

"Here is the deal guys, you have to get these from me" he said as he made the bells dingle.

"Before noon. Those of you who get a bell pass and get lunch" he said eye smiling at them.

"But Kakashi sensei there are only two bells" said Sakura making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Ah Sakura again with those amazing observation skills of yours" said Kakashi making Sakura's eyebrow twitch and Naruto chuckle.

"Here is the catch those of you who fail to get a bell won't get lunch, will be tied to a post as the rest of us eat in front of them and they will be sent back to the academy" said Kakashi as his eye smile got even bigger if it is possible.

He saw the looks of horror on Sasuke's and Sakura's face and it made him just happy, so happy. But then he saw that Naruto was scowling at his two teammates something probably annoyed him. Maybe he figured out the meaning of the test and those two not figuring it out made hi slightly mad or he just now realized who he will be teammates with. Oh well he will find out eventually.

"Oh and one more thing you have to come at me with the intention to kill" he eye smiled at them.

"But sensei wouldn't you get hurt?" asked Sakura making Naruto roll his eyes again, but as it would turn out no one noticed.

"Don't worry Sakura I am sure you won't actually kill me" said Kakashi.

He saw Naruto grin, not the usual happy or I-have-a-new-kind-of-prank-and-I-am-about-to-use-it grin, but a bloodthirsty grin and it didn't sit very well with Kakashi, not at all.

"Ready…..GO!" yelled Kakashi as all three of his students disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Naruto was hiding in a tree a few feet away from the clearing concealing his chakra with biomass, it was still weird for him but he got used to it somewhat. Khiara was hiding inside his hood huddled around his neck. He wasn't worrying about the cat giving away his position because Khiara didn't have any chakra to begin with which meant he wasn't a nin-animal. He will start building his own chakra system after some time because Blacklight will start improving his body after spending so much time around someone with Naruto's chakra capacity.

Naruto may not be able to use chakra right now but that didn't mean he couldn't fell it. He spread his senses and tried to locate his two idiot teammates. He felt Sasuke's chakra on the other side of the clearing, he was doing a pretty good job of hiding his presence for a genin anyway, Sakura on the other hand was doing a terrible job. She was a few feet behind Sasuke's hiding place and was emitting enough chakra for both of them. Shouldn't chakra control be easy for her, I mean her chakra pools are the size of a fish thank.

He moved towards Sasuke's hiding spot. He intended to get the Uchiha to see the true meaning behind this test and help him get the damn bells. It isn't that he needed help it was just why the test was made and to pass it he would need to play by the rules. The reason why he was going to Sasuke first is because Sakura would do anything as long as Sasuke is doing it. And besides Sasuke will actually listen to what he has to say this way if Sakura was with him she would probably blab something stupid and it would ruin their chances of passing this test.

He landed near Sasuke but as it would seem Sasuke didn't notice him. He sighted, he forgot to drop the Blacklight away from his chakra and now there is no way he would tell Sasuke without scaring him and giving away their position.

"Sasuke" he said and saw the Uchiha jump and squeak like a little girl.

"What? How? When?" asked Sasuke breading fast from the near heat attack he just had.

"Explanations later, test now" said Naruto.

"What about the test?" asked Sasuke not getting what was Naruto talking about.

"Think Sasuke. Doesn't this test seem kind of strange?" asked Naruto not really expecting an answer.

"What are you talking about?"

"Use that head of yours Uchiha. What did Kakashi-sensei say?"

"That we need to get the bells to pass the test."

"Exactly, now I want you to get your head out of your ass and look at it this way. How is it possible for a genin fresh out of the academy to beat a jounin?"

"I am an-"

"Didn't I tell you a few seconds ago to get your head out of your ass?"

Sasuke stopped and tried to think like a normal human being and not a high and mighty Uchiha.

"It is impossible" said Sasuke simply.

This surprised Naruto, he did not expect him to actually get his head out of his ass and see something like a normal human being, and maybe Uke-chan isn't so bad after all.

"Exactly. Tell me now why were we put in teams or better yet what is different between Konoha's way of training ninja and the other village's ways?" asked Naruto.

"Teamwork. But there are only two bells so in the end one of us will have to go back to the academy."

"The bells are just a distraction. The real meaning of this test is to see if we can work together. And besides when did you hear of a team consisting of two genin and one jounin, it is always three genin and a jounin" explained Naruto.

"You better have a plan dobe" warned Sasuke making Naruto chuckle.

"Of course I do Sasuke, I wouldn't be me if I didn't have a plan, but first we need to get Sakura" said Naruto.

"Can we do this without her?" asked Sasuke making Naruto hit him over the head.

"What did I say a minute ago, teams of three, three, not two, three" said Naruto.

"Okay, okay I get it" said Sasuke holding his head.

"Do you?" said Naruto, as Sasuke glared at him.

"Let's just go and get her" said Naruto as he jumped towards Sakura's hiding place, Sasuke right behind him.

Sakura was hiding in a bush, not the best hiding place in the world but hey at least she found one and that is an accomplishment by itself. She didn't have any kind of plan on getting the bells, it was more like cheer for Sasuke and hope he will get both bells and give her the other one. She didn't even consider the possibility of Naruto doing anything, he is probably sleeping somewhere. She heard something jump behind her, so she did the only logical thing, she turned around. She came face to face with Naruto his face only few inches away from hers.

"Hey there Sakura" greeted Naruto without any warmth in his voice.

Sakura just stared at him a little pink on her cheeks from how close their faces were, too bad he didn't exactly like her in any way. He stared at her for a few moments his glowing blue eyes becoming slits, and then he just stood up. Sakura stared at him and then she noticed Sasuke but was just too shaken up to jump at him and do the usual thing of popping his eardrums.

"Good going Naruto you just broke her" said Sasuke.

"Hey I didn't mean to do it. I thought my face looked pretty normal. I have a worse stare then that" said Naruto with a sight.

"Oh yeah I am sure you have a scary face" said Sasuke not really believing the dobe had a scary face.

Naruto suddenly didn't have the laid back attitude like a moment before instead his body was straight and stiff. His head started turning slowly towards him. Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke and gave him his version of Yamato's stare; this will later be dubbed as The Stare.

"You dare to question me!?" yelled Naruto in a deep voice.

Sasuke started sweating, he did not expect that.

"N-n-no?" stuttered Sasuke.

Naruto's face changed instantly, he went back to his laid back attitude.

"Glad to hear that" he said as he turned back towards Sakura who was still staring at him.

"To make this quick Sakura, this test isn't about getting the bells it is about showing Kakashi-sensei we can work as a team. Now are you in or are you out?" he asked her.

Sakura blinked and realized what he just said and slowly nodded.

"Why didn't you say that to me?" asked Sasuke annoyed.

"Because I like screwing you over. Now here is the plan" he said getting their attention.

* * *

Kakashi was standing in the middle of the clearing as he felt Naruto's chakra signature move towards him. He looked in the direction from where he felt Naruto walking towards him.

"You know you can't take me on your own" said Kakashi.

"Well I decided to give it a try anyway" said Naruto.

"Your choice" answered Kakashi.

Kakashi started reaching into his kunai poach to take his precious because according to what he read and heard about the blond ninja in front of him his hand-to-hand combat skills should be none existing and one simple change in appearance can't change that.

"I suggest you take this seriously Kakashi-sensei, after all it is ninja's job to deceive" said Naruto.

Kakashi's hand twitched, logic told him to take the book and not take Naruto's words seriously, but his instincts told him the boy in front of him could be a challenge. He was a ninja so he trusted his instincts more than his logic so he left the book in his poach. Naruto smirked as he saw Kakashi take him seriously. He crouched low and ran towards Kakashi. He tried with the right hook but Kakashi blocked it. He then dropped on his hands and twisted his body and tried with the right hook. Kakashi barely blocked his attack but Naruto put way more force into the blow and it threw Kakashi of guard.

This continued for a while. Naruto would twist and strike with every part of his body not afraid to for the dirty blows, he would also put different amount off force into every attack so Kakashi didn't know whether to block or doge. Naruto's style was something Alex taught him it was a combination of break dancing and judo, but there were many dirty blows like blows below the waist and spitting in the face. Naruto was holding back, yet Kakashi still had trouble predicting all his moves and dogging them or blocking.

While Kakashi was busy with Naruto Sasuke and Sakura were getting the trap ready. The plan was simple Naruto distracts while Sasuke and Sakura get the trap ready. When they finish they give him the signal and he pushes Kakashi towards the trap. They just finished the trap and signaled Naruto to push Kakashi towards it.

Slowly but surely Naruto started pushing Kakashi towards the trap. The second Kakashi stepped into the trap strings started moving and he was jolted into the air upside down strings pinning his limbs to his torso. And at that moment they heard the alarm go off.

"Well, this was a good try team, but as it would seem you didn't menage to get the bells" said Kakashi giving them one of his eyesmiles.

"Guess again Kashi-sensei" said Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura joined him.

They all heard some rustling in a bush few feet away. They looked towards the noise and saw Khiara jump out of the bush carrying two bells.

"What? When?" asked Kakashi as Khiara jumped on Naruto's shoulder and dropped the bells into Naruto's waiting palm.

"While we were fighting" said Naruto.

"Good Naruto, but who will you let pass?" asked Kakashi.

"We all pass, we are a team and we worked together to get these" said Naruto.

"That is good to hear because it means you all….pass" this got cheers from his whole team as they started walking away.

"Hey wait, untie me!" yelled Kakashi as his team left the clearing.

* * *

After lunch Naruto came back to see if Kakashi was free, only to find the copy ninja still upside down, those chakra eating strings sure did come in handy. Alex gave him an idea; why not get some Blackmail material. If someone passed by the training ground seven they would have seen the copycat ninja upside down his mask out of place and a man in a hoodie with a camera.

* * *

_**Author: **_And done.  
_**Tsuki: **_Well that is the seventh chapter. Now author has something important to tell you before she and I answer to your reviews.  
_**Author: **_Well actually I have three things to say. First of all I won't be updating this story for some time. I will be concentrating onmy other stories I want to post at least two chapters for each and there is a story that I adopted. The second thing is I changed my profile so go and check it out. And the third thing is a new poll on my profile. Now to the reviews.  
_**Tsuki: **__somayedoc: _Thank God somebody finally understands.  
_**Author: **__i likes toast: _Fucking pervert._**  
Tsuki: **_Everyone else thanks for reviewing and please review some more since it is like drugs to author.  
_**Author: **_It is not.  
_**Tsuki: **_Yeah right…..Now where did those two hot pieces of meat go I am feeling extremely perverted.  
_**Author: **_Here is a little Christmas song that i found. Happy Holidays. The song was made for Deidara if you were wondering.

_Deck the halls with_  
_Ga-so-li-ne_  
_Fa lalalalalalalalalal lalalala_

_Light a match and watch it  
Glee-eam  
Fa lalalalalalala_

_Watch the hideout burn to  
Ashes  
Falalal lalalalalalala_

_Aren't you glad you played  
With matches  
Falala la la lalalala_

_BOOM!_

**Beta reader: agent of doom.**


	8. Drunk bridge builder

_**Author:**_ Hello, I am back with the eighth chapter. Did you miss me?  
_**Alex:**_ No.  
_**Author:**_ No one asked you.  
_**Alex:**_ So?  
_**Author: **_So if I don't ask you anything you don't answer.  
_**Alex:**_ Oh so now I can't even talk.  
_**Author:**_ Exactly, glad you understand.  
_**Alex:**_ *rolls his eyes*  
_**Author: **_I know I said I will be concentrating on my other stories but nothing is coming to me, jack shit. So I said fuck it I will write bout stuff I can and here I am so let's get to it. Well, first things first. I forgot to ask you guys if you actually liked these little conversation things and if I should continue with them.  
_**Alex:**_ This is the third chapter you have these things and only now you remember to ask if people actually liked them.  
_**Author:**_ Shut up, yeah I finally spelled that right! I think that deserved a review. Now, minion number Q, do the disclaimer.  
_**Alex:**_ Minion?! Q isn't a number.  
_**Author:**_ DON'T QUESTION ME, BOY! Do the fucking disclaimer!  
_**Alex:**_ *sights* Why am I surrounded by crazy people?  
_**Tsuki:**_ Karma?  
_**Alex: **_Author doesn't own shit. When the Hell did you get here?!

* * *

Chapter eight – Drunken bridge builder

"Cyclops, this is the Wheal Eye I am in position and waiting for your instructions."

"Cyclops here, copy that. Pinky and Whiskers what is your status?

"Pinky here, I am in position."

"Whiskers here, in position and ready for action."

"Copy that. Whiskers how is our secret weapon?"

"Weapon is ready."

"Alright on my mark. Ready….Go!"

The second the command was given three shadows moved from their hiding positions. They moved towards a smaller shadow. The smaller shadow noticed them and noticed it was surrounded, not one to give up the shadow decided to run toward the shadow with two blood red eyes with one black tomoe spinning around the small black pupil. This was a mistake because the shadow blew fire at it making it run towards the shortest shadow which was an even bigger mistake because the shortest shadow punched the ground making it explode scaring the small shadow shitless and making it run towards the tallest shadow of the three which was the worst thing it could do at the moment. From the shadow jumped something long and warped around the small shadow holding it in an air-taking grip.

Three shadows stepped into the sunlight revealing Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. They all looked at the small shadow to see a black snake with shining scales, cyan blue rings around its body and emerald green eyes wrapped around a small brown cat with a red ribbon around its right ear.

"Reporting, mission was a success" said Sasuke into his earplug.

"Are you sure it is our target?" they all heard Kakashi ask into his earplug.

"Kaka-sensei, we have caught this damn thing so many times we could recognize it from behind a wall" said Naruto into his earplug.

"Sorry guys, but no one wants this mission and we hold the record for both the fastest catch and the most times caught for Tora" said Kakashi to them.

"Nice going Naruto; you just had to break the record for the fastest catch" said Sakura.

"Well sorry. I snapped because it was our twentieth time caching it in a month" said Naruto sarcastically.

"Truth to be told Sakura we were all close to snapping the only difference would be that you would have turned it into a pancake and I would have burned it to a crisp. Naruto only traumatized it for a week" said Sasuke.

"I know, I know. I am just in a bad mood for having to catch it so many times" apologized Sakura to her two teammates.

"Don't worry about it. We are all sick of the damn thing" said Naruto to his pink teammate.

"Hey Naruto do you think Khiara could bite of its legs so it can't run away again?" asked Sasuke.

"That is a good idea my friend" said Naruto with a sadistic grin.

"Before you traumatize the poor thing again come to the Hokage tower to report the mission" said Kakashi slightly worried.

"We have no idea what you are talking about Sensei" said Sakura.

"You do know I can hear you over the earplugs, right?" asked Kakashi.

"God fucking damn it, I knew we forgot something. Note to self: never plan evil things with a fucking earplug on" said Naruto as he and his two teammates moved towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Team seven watched Tora being squished into the cleavage of its owner.

"Oh thank you, thank you for bringing my dear Tora-chan back to me!" said the fat lady as she squished the poor cat deeper into her cleavage.

"I kind of feel sorry for it" said Sakura.

"This is just wrong" said Sasuke.

"I can't take this anymore. I am putting a stop to this" said Naruto to his teammates as he stepped towards the woman.

"Excuse me lady, could you please stop squishing the life out of Tora. Tora is a cat and he needs his space, cats are independent and they don't like to…..uhm….get so much love all at once. If you want something to squish and suffocate with love try getting a small dog, possibly some rare species because those need more care than usual" said Naruto.

"But what do I do with Tora-chan then?" asked the woman still squishing the poor cat.

"Keep him just try loosening your grip and petting him more gently. Oh and if you do want a dog make sure Tora accepts him or those two will fight constantly" said Naruto.

The fat lady loosened her grip and gently petted Tora getting a satisfied purr from the cat.

"Thank you young man I will definitely take your advice to heart and get a dog" said the woman exiting the room with a purring Tora.

The second the door closed everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Thank you Naruto. Hopefully this will be the last mission for retrieving Tora" said the aged Hokage.

"I see the teamwork is good as always, team seven. And the mission catch Tora is a success as always, at least this time you didn't traumatize the cat" said the Hokage.

"That happened only once!" yelled Naruto.

"Now, now Naruto. No one is accusing you for anything" said the Hokage with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Yeah Nii-san, I don't know what you are so worked up about" teased Sakura while Naruto just glared at her.

It might seem weird that team seven is so friendly towards one another since only three months ago they couldn't stand each other, but three months is a long time and lots of things can change in just three months.

After the bell test they got a mission of painting some villagers fence, to make the story short there was a fight and team seven was suddenly white. After that Kakashi told them they won't be getting any missions and he won't be teaching them anything until they pulled themselves together and started working as a team. Naruto knew that there was only two ways out of it, well actually three but consuming would only get him in problems, one was him totally ignoring his teammates and just doing what he was told, which will never ever happen because he was nobody's bitch, the second way out of this was to have a little talk with both of his teammates. If you didn't figure it out yet he chose the second one. First he went to talk to Sakura, oh what a talk that was.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Kakashi just told them they needed to start working like a team should and left them. Sasuke decided he had better things to do then trying to work on teamwork so he left. Sakura was about to leave too but Naruto stopped her._

_"Sakura wait, we need to talk" she heard Naruto say._

_"What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura clearly annoyed._

_"Why did you become a ninja?" asked Naruto as he walked to stand in front of her._

_"What?" asked Sakura not sure how to react to that._

_"You heard me. Why did you become a ninja? What was your reason for joining the academy?" asked Naruto stopping directly in front of her._

_"I-"she started but was cut off by Naruto._

_"Did you join to get stronger? Did you join to protect someone? Did you join to prove yourself? Or was it just to try and get Sasuke?" asked Naruto glaring at her as he said the last sentence._

_"I-I-I" tried Sakura not sure what to say._

_"Sakura I know it was the last one. You should know that women like you make kunoichi look bad. You joined the academy just because of a guy. I don't know what was going through your pink head but I do have a good idea. Sakura being a ninja is dangerous, not you may lose a limb but you might die dangerous. Sasuke and I are your teammates and we will try our best to protect you but we won't always be there to protect you so you need to become stronger to protect yourself. Sakura you have to understand you being weak and being a burden to both me and Sasuke isn't just dangerous for you it is dangerous for all of us because a chain is as strong as its weakest link" said Naruto to his now trembling teammate._

_"You probably expected Sasuke to be your prince charming and save you every time you are in danger, but you have to understand he is not that kind of guy" said Naruto._

_His last words were the last straw for Sakura. She started crying._

_"And what do you want me to do?!" she yelled at him._

_"I know I am useless and I know Sasuke wouldn't move a muscle to save me, but that was all I had!" she yelled and started sobbing into her hands._

_"Train" said Naruto simply._

_Sakura stopped crying and looked at him._

_"B-but I don't know anything useful, only academy stuff. I don't even know what kind of ninja I want to be or can be" she said sadly._

_"Silly you" said Naruto with a bit of humor in his voice._

_"You have a team now and that is what teammates do, they help each other" said Naruto as he gave her a warm smile._

_Sakura hearing this burst into tears and hugged Naruto surprising him, but he got over his shock and returned the hug. They stayed like that until Sakura stopped sobbing and moved away from him._

_"Thanks Naruto, I really needed that" said Sakura as she wiped last of her tears with her hand._

_"No problem, now, let's see what kind of a ninja should you be" said Naruto as he looked at her._

_Naruto put a hand under his chin leaned on one leg and made a show of looking over her. He knew exactly what she should be but decided to at least entertain her a bit. Sakura on the other hand was a bit nervous because, well, how many times in life you decide something so important. This decision will be the base of all her future training and missions._

_"Let's see, almost perfect chakra control, not built for speed, small chakra pools, body type not good for physical strength and not too flexible" said Naruto making Sakura even more nervous._

_"I would say you have potential to be Genjutsu mistress or a Medic nin" said Naruto making Sakura happy._

_She always did like Genjutsu, it always fascinating for her how someone could fool their enemy simply by disturbing their chakra flow. No matter how big chakra reserves or how skilled the enemy was if they didn't know how to dispel a Genjutsu they were toast. And she was perfectly fine with being a support for her two teammates. She would only get in the way of those two because she sucked at Taijutsu. Sure being a Medic was fine but it wasn't too useful unless someone got hurt, but as a Genjutsu mistress she could distract her opponents and then her two teammates could go in and get rid of them. It was perfect._

_"But when we take your personality into the calculation, meaning your temper, we clearly see you can't be a Genjutsu mistress. Have some Genjutsu, yes. Having only Genjutsu, no" and there goes all her planning and usefulness away._

_Naruto laughed at her sad look. You can only guess it annoyed Sakura to no end._

_"What is so funny" said Sakura as her eyebrow twitched._

_"Nothing you just looked like someone killed your puppy" laughed Naruto._

_"You just told me I can be only a Medic nin and that is only useful if one of you gets hurt, meaning I am not helping you to not get hurt" said Sakura irritated._

_"Who said Medics are useless and besides I never said you can learn only Medical Ninjutsu" said Naruto._

_"What do you mean?" asked Sakura now confused._

_"Have you ever heard of Tsunade?" asked Naruto._

_Sakura searched her huge brain on any information about said woman and found few things._

_"Yes, she was trained by the Third Hokage. Her teammates are Jiraiya and Orochimaru. She is the best Medic in the world and she can summon slugs" said Sakura._

_"All true. But do you think she became that strong based only on Medical Ninjutsu?" asked Naruto._

_"I don't think so" said Sakura not seeing where he was going with this._

_"She isn't famous only for her abilities as a Medic, yes she is mostly famous for her medical abilities, but on the battlefield she was feared because of something else" here Naruto paused just for drama._

_"She was feared because of her inhumane strength" said Naruto confusing Sakura._

_"But you said I can't have a lot of strength" said Sakura._

_"Yes, but her strength didn't come from her muscles. It came from her chakra" said Naruto._

_"How did she do that?" asked Sakura._

_"From what I got she would push chakra into her fist or foot, build some pressure and then suddenly release it with the punch. This requires naturally perfect control, something you have. Plus you are an earth type so it will only add to your punches. You might not get to her level and probably not too close to it without her help, but you will still be someone that an enemy won't want to mess with" said Naruto giving Sakura he confidence back._

_"Plus I can help you with getting few scrolls on earth based jutsu, Medical jutsu and a few simpler Genjutsu, I was going to try Genjutsu and Medical jutsu myself" said Naruto._

_"Don't you need to have perfect control for both of those?" asked Sakura wondering what would happen to someone who would get treatment from Naruto._

_"HEY! I have way better control then I let on. Medical jutsu requires perfect control only if you want to specialize in it. My level of control will be more than enough for the basics. As for the Genjutsu, I think I can find a way around the perfect control and put my big ass chakra reserves to a good use, I just haven't figured out how, but I will and I think actually learning the basics won't hurt" said Naruto._

_Sakura smiled at him._

_"Okay Naruto, lets learn Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu together and also get stronger together" said Sakura._

_"Yeah lets. Oh and Sakura one more thing" said Naruto getting Sakura's attention._

_"If you want Sasuke to like you, you need to make a difference between yourself and other girls that are after his ass. Girls always ask him out and to win his affection you will need to show him you are strong and you aren't some puppy that is just waiting for someone to throw you a bone. Sasuke comes from a strong clan and it is possible someone will get so low to use his girlfriend or wife as a hostage and he will need to know she can kick whose ever ass. Well you will probably kick his balls to his throat, but that is not the point" said Naruto making Sakura laugh a little._

_"Thanks Naruto, but doesn't he like Shika?" asked Sakura a little sad._

_"Why don't you let me worry about that, Imoto-chan" said Naruto._

_"Did you just call me your younger sister?" asked Sakura._

_"So what if I did?" asked Naruto._

_"Why would you do that?" asked Sakura clearly confused by the action._

_"Well because you are younger and as a sign of trust" said Naruto._

_"Alright but you can call me Imoto only if I can call you Nii-san" said Sakura._

_"I was just teasing you but hey whatever" said Naruto and they both shared a laugh._

* * *

After their little talk they started calling each other Imoto-chan, Naruto called Sakura, and Nii-san, Sakura called Naruto, out of joke. But over the three months it kind of grew into a habit. Don't get me wrong Sakura still had the same personality and she still wanted to do stuff to Sasuke only fangirls can think of, but she started using different methods and now she treated Naruto as if he was really her older brother. And surprisingly enough Naruto started acting as an older brother when it came to Sakura. He might not like her obsession with Sasuke but at least it mellowed down to a normal crush and it wasn't her only goal in life. Now she wanted to become one of the best Medics in the world, her previous dream of marrying Sasuke fell into if-it-happens-I-will-be-very-happy category.

Their training was interesting to say the least. Well it was interesting for Sakura, Naruto not so much. Their first few tries at healing a fish were horrible to say the least, Sakura couldn't do shit and Naruto, he actually managed to cook the damn fish. Sakura was laughing her ass of the first time he did it, Naruto on the other hand was face-planting the clearing floor making Sakura laugh even more. But hey at least the fish was tasty.

Next was Genjutsu and they were both terrible at it. Sakura didn't have enough chakra to actually disturb Naruto's chakra system and would just fall over exhausted, after that Naruto made her do a bunch of chakra exercises, like walking on trees and water. Sakura's training in Genjutsu was postponed until she got bigger chakra reserves. Naruto on the other hand didn't have required control over his chakra so it was the same for him as it was for Sakura, chakra exercises. But he noticed that while practicing the water walking and tree walking his chakra control didn't get any better. So Naruto tried experimenting. First thing he came up with was a total accident.

After figuring out his control couldn't get any better with just water walking and tree walking, in his anger he unconsciously pushed too much chakra into his feet making him fly in the air from the sudden burst. While falling back down towards the water he was previously walking on, he fell face first into it, making Sakura laugh and lose control over her chakra and fall into the water. When she surfaced she was glaring hard at him, making Naruto laugh his ass off. They shared a laugh and got back to their training.

Naruto tried the same thing again but got just ripples on the surface of the water. He figured the effect wasn't the same because he was constantly pushing the same amount of chakra into his feet. So he stopped the huge flow of chakra that was going out of his feet and started the normal small flow. He tried pushing huge amount of chakra into his feet but not releasing it until he built up some pressure. After he figured he had enough he released all the built up chakra out of his feet and went flying few feet in the air. After he figured how to do it and had some practice with it he showed how to do it to Sakura. As it would turn out doing it wasn't a problem for Sakura, her problem lay in doing it for long time because she didn't have enough chakra. But luckily for both of them this exercise was good for both chakra control and getting your chakra reserves bigger.

It improved chakra control because the user needed to keep a small flow of chakra that would keep him on the surface of water and a bigger one for jumping in the air, getting chakra reserves bigger because more chakra is needed to get higher in the air. So after three months of Chakra hopping, as they called it, Sakura's chakra reserves were almost three times bigger. That wasn't too big of a difference because one times three is only three but it was still an improvement. Naruto on the other hand had to do more chakra exercises then just Chakra hopping. He went to the only being that could help him, the only being that had big chakra reserves and more than perfect chakra control, he went to Kurama.

The fox demon had quite a few exercises. The first exercise was more of an idea that the fox just thought of after seeing Chakra Hopping. It was Chakra skiing. The principle was the same push a big amount of chakra into your feet to move but instead of moving in the air it is moving forward. It is way harder because Naruto would always jump in the air. After lots of failed attempts he tried with a bigger chakra flow that would hold him to the water and a smaller one to push him forward and it worked, true it was slow but he had an idea how to do it.

The second exercise could be used in more than one way and that is why we will count it as actually five separated exercises that work on the same principle. Kurama said all the bijuu do this exercise when they can. The only reason humans don't know about is because they don't have enough imagination and because no one had enough balls to ask a bijuu anything before. The exercise was pretty simple; you simply push your chakra into any element of the five and just feel the way it flows.

Since Naruto's chakra nature is wind the first thing he tried was feeling the flow of the wind with chakra. He sat on a rock and let his chakra flow out of his body; what he felt was different to say the least. He felt his chakra mix with the wind, but he didn't feel it just float around as if it was just filling the air, instead it felt as if it formed into millions of small needles.

The needles were so small and thin they couldn't penetrate anything, but when he added more chakra and tried to make them sharper they could cut a tree clean in half. Usually wind based Ninjutsu was made by sharpening the air itself in some kind of way, this is useful, but it is harder to do because it is going against the nature itself. His small needles could spread anywhere and cut anything with enough force. The air itself was full of these needles made out of air, but they couldn't cut anything because they weren't sharp enough, but by adding chakra they became sharper and could cut through almost anything, but unfortunately this required more than perfect control so he had to settle with just trying to control their flow which was hard enough and he had little success.

He tried water next. He felt his chakra flow with the river he was meditating on, it felt like millions of long and thin strips of cloth that went around everything. With earth it felt like a very dens net. Fire felt like gravity defying wisps and lightning felt, well like electricity, kind of like zigzag lines. He even tried with trees and found out his chakra flow consisted out of lines with lots of twists and turns.

Kurama advised him to make some clones and just feel the chakra flow for now and try to control it later. This way he could do the real way for his flow of chakra for the nature based jutsu not the fake shit humans pull, Kurama's words not Naruto's. He wanted to help his friends and teammates with this, but they didn't have his chakra reserves and won't have enough to even try until they were at least seventeen or sixteen and even then it will be extremely exhausting for them, but with enough practice they would manage.

After his talk with Sakura he wanted to get Sasuke to become the teammate he should be or at least try to be a teammate, but unfortunately he didn't know how to do it. He spent two days trying to figure out how to get his teammate to see reason, but nothing came to his mind. And then when he went to eat lunch with Sakura she just blurted out his solution without even realizing it.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto and Sakura just finished their Medical training, Naruto cooked another fish but in his anger he burned it to crisps with little of Kurama's chakra, not that anyone knew he used the fox's chakra. Sakura sighted at his anger and suggested a pause for lunch. Naruto gladly accepted and decided to go for dango since he needed something to calm his nerves and dango seemed to be the right choice. They went to Naruto's favorite dango shop and each ordered a plate. When the food got there they started talking about their teammate._

_"So have you figured how to get to Sasuke?" asked Sakura nibbling on her dango._

_"No" said Naruto a little annoyed at himself._

_"Do you want me to try?" asked Sakura._

_"No. Besides the prick would probably think you are there to ask him out on a date or some weird shit you did before" said Naruto._

_"Well excuse me I was so stupid back then" said Sakura sarcastically._

_"It is okay Imoto, you are normal now, I hope" said Naruto as he smiled at her making her throw a dango stick at his head._

_"Ass" said Sakura making Naruto laugh._

_"I wish there was something we could do, but he won't be our teammate and will see us as a burden until he kills whoever he wants to kill. He is just blinded by his wish to revenge his clan" said Sakura making Naruto's eyes widen._

_"That is it Imoto!" said Naruto._

_"It is?" asked Sakura confused._

_"Yes!" said Naruto as he ate all of his dango at a speed that would make Anko proud._

_"Now excuse me I have to go somewhere before I go to see our teammate" said Naruto as he slapped some money on the table to pay for the dango and then exited the shop in a hurry._

_Sakura just sweat-dropped at that and continued to eat her dango at a more normal pace. Meanwhile Naruto was rushing to one of Danzo's hideouts to get a document that will help him get his teammate to see reason and open up to them._

* * *

_**An hour later**_

_Naruto was making his way towards Sasuke's chakra signature the document in his hand. He had to wait for some Root agent to leave, but it was worth it. He made his way towards the training ground where he felt Sasuke training. He got there just in time to see Sasuke finish some way to flashy, for his taste, kunai throwing exercise._

_"Sasuke" he said making the Uchiha jump and threw a kunai at his head._

_Naruto caught the kunai inches from his head without too much trouble._

_"I know you don't exactly like me, but this is a bit too much, don't you think?" asked Naruto as he threw the kunai at Sasuke's feet._

_"What do you want?" asked Sasuke wanting to get rid of Naruto._

_"We need to talk" said Naruto not really expecting Sasuke to listen to him._

_"I am not interested in anything you have to say" said Sasuke._

_"And what if I told you it involves Itachi" said Naruto knowing he had Sasuke's attention._

_Sasuke snapped his head towards Naruto so fast that he swore he heard some bones break._

_"Tell me" said Sasuke._

_"Before I tell you anything you have to promise you won't run off screaming some random shit about revenge and justice" said Naruto._

_"Okay, whatever just tell me" said Sasuke._

_"I will cut off your legs of you do" said Naruto._

_"No I won't run away so just tell me" said Sasuke._

_"Here read this" said Naruto handing Sasuke the file he go from Danzo's hideout._

_Sasuke grabbed the file and started reading through it. As he read through the file his expressions changed from anger, to sadness and to confusion._

_"Wh-where did you find this?" asked Sasuke._

_"In one of Danzo's hideouts" answered Naruto._

_"This can't be true" said Sasuke not wanting this to be real._

_"I am sorry Sasuke but it is" said Naruto._

_"I met your brother and knew him on a personal level, so when I heard he slaughtered his whole clan I didn't really buy it; and then I heard he slaughtered them all just so he could test himself, then I knew it was all fake. He always valued family over power. He told me he didn't join the academy because he wanted power or fame, he said he joined the academy just so he could protect those he cared about. I searched through few places where I thought any information about the incident could be but found nothing until a few months after the massacre I stumbled upon one of Danzo's hideouts. And found that document" said Naruto pointing to the document in Sasuke's hands._

_"Since that day I wanted to strangle Danzo with my bare hands. Sasuke now that you know this, what will you do?" asked Naruto._

_"I am not sure. I know I want Itachi back in the village. I will bring justice to him by killing those responsible" said Sasuke._

_"You want to kill Danzo and the two elders?" asked Naruto._

_"Yes and no matter what you say I will do it" said Sasuke._

_"I won't stop you from doing it, but have in mind that right now you aren't powerful enough to do it and if you even tried you will be accused of treason" said Naruto._

_"Then what do you propose I should do?" asked Sasuke a little angry at his teammate._

_"Get Itachi back in the village and take this to court" said Naruto._

_"Without Itachi you don't have much of a case" said Naruto._

_Sasuke thought about it for a while and figured his teammate had a point._

_"Okay, I will do as you say" said Sasuke._

_"Oh and one more thing you will probably have to beat Itachi's ass and drag him back to the village and to do that you will have to get stronger" said Naruto._

_"Well then I will just have to train" said Sasuke._

_"Sasuke you idiot you don't have to do this alone" said Naruto._

_"Now you have teammates, me and Sakura. We will help you achieve your goal. Besides, catching Itachi will be easier with the three of us. So what do you say, will you let your teammates help you carry your burden?" asked Naruto._

_Sasuke thought about what Naruto said and figured it would be easier to catch Itachi without killing him if there were more than just him._

_"Okay, I accept" said Sasuke making Naruto smile._

* * *

After that they all started training together with Kakashi. At first Sasuke was surprised when Sakura called Naruto her older brother in front of him, but got over it quickly. After some time he started seeing Naruto as his brother too, but he wouldn't say it out loud even if threatened by death.

Sakura even cut her hair after Naruto commented that she would look beater with short hair. Her training was going well she got Tsunade's punches down; they weren't as strong but hey it was a start. Sasuke also improved his chakra control somewhat but he mostly worked on his physical strength.

After two weeks of normal teamwork, training and quite a few missions Kakashi decided they should get to know each other better. This for Kakashi meant they should know where the others lived, his explanation being if they needed something they would first go to their teammates and they couldn't do that if they didn't know where the others lived.

First they all visited Sakura's home. Her parents were nice enough, that is until they figured who Naruto actually was. Naruto was happy when they left because if he spent any more time with the two idiots Sakura had for parents he would have snapped someone's neck.

After that they went to Sasuke's. As expected he lived alone in an apartment. The apartment was neither small nor big, but Sasuke said it was good enough for him. There weren't many personal things in the apartment only the most important stuff that someone needed. They all figured that was because he was in a hurry to get out of his old house, too many memories.

And lastly they went to Naruto's apartment and it was the only house where they actually had some fun.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_They just left Sasuke's apartment and were walking towards Naruto's apartment. The mood was a bit down because of how depressing Sasuke's apartment was compared to Sakura's house. Naruto's mood was slightly worse because of the way Sakura's parents treated him when they found out who he was. But he brightened up a bit when he saw his apartment. They walked inside. His teammates went for the door that had Uzumaki written on a small metal plate, but he continued towards the second door on the left._

_"Uhm Ni-san, isn't this your apartment" said Sakura._

_Naruto turned around and looked at them._

_"Technically yes" he said and continued towards the door._

_His teammates looked at each other and continued after him. They followed him into the apartment, where they saw only stairs leading up. He went up so they followed him. When they got upstairs they saw the beautiful apartment Naruto lived in. but Naruto continued upstairs so they followed and got to the third floor. They all gaped at how beautiful the place was. Naruto just chuckled at their expressions._

_Suddenly two blurs ran past them. One was red with some black and was chasing a black blur with some green. The two blurs ran a circle around the table and then went towards them. The black blur jumped at Naruto and landed in his arms revealing a pitch black fox with emerald green eyes. Seeing its target escape the other blur skidded to a stop revealing a red fox with black paws, black insides of ears that extended to its eyes and the black tip of its tail._

_"Kurama what did I tell you about chasing Khiara around the apartment" said Naruto clearly angry at the fox._

_His teammate's eyes widened when he said Khiara. Wasn't Khiara a cat?!_

_"You are not my boss" they heard someone say._

_Their eyes snapped towards the now sitting red fox._

_"Kurama, do you want to go back" said Naruto._

_Foxe's ears instantly dropped._

_"No" said the fox._

_"Then better behave" said Naruto putting Khiara back on the floor._

_"I-it can talk" said Sakura as she pointed a trembling finger at the small red fox._

_"Yes I can. Are all of you humans this stupid?" asked the fox clearly annoyed._

_"Yes he can and he isn't exactly nice" said Naruto walking towards the kitchen._

_"What was that you brat?!" yelled Kurama as he and Khiara followed Naruto into the kitchen._

_"Nothing you old fox" said Naruto._

_Kurama just huffed. His teammates meanwhile got over their shock and walked towards him. Kurama and Khiara jumped on the counter._

_"Kids these days, no respect for grownups" said Kurama._

_"Okay grandpa" said Naruto as he put two plates with raw meatballs in front both of them._

_"Damn you kit" said Kurama as he started to eat his meatballs._

_"Do you want something?" asked Naruto looking at his teammates._

_They just shook their heads still staring at two foxes._

_"What are you looking at shit-eaters?!" yelled Kurama._

_"Kurama be nice" said Naruto._

_"That is one rude fox, but isn't Khiara a cat?" asked Kakashi who already saw talking animals._

_"Yes and yes" said Naruto._

_"But this is a fox" said Kakashi pointing to the black fox that was eating._

_"Yes" said Naruto as he took some juice out of fridge and drank strait out of the package._

_"How is that possible?" asked Kakashi while Sasuke just stared at the two foxes and Sakura slowly made her way to them._

_"She has my bloodline" explained Naruto as he looked inside something from the fridge._

_"Your bloodline?" asked Kakashi._

_"Yeah you never told us what it actually does Nii-san" said Sakura now petting Khiara getting a purr from the small creature._

_Naruto looked at all of them and sighted. Black tendrils covered him. His teammates watched as he shrunk down. They all looked at each other and were about to lean over the counter when a small yellow fox jumped on the counter the fox had black paws and black back of its ears with a white tipped tail._

_"Yo!" said the fox as it waved a paw at them._

_"N-Nii-san?" asked Sakura._

_"Yes" said the fox._

_His teammates stopped moving and stared wide-eyed at him. Kurama looked at him and sat next to Naruto._

_"I think you broke them" said the fox demon while Naruto just sighed._

_His teammates shook their heads and seemed to come back to the world of the living._

_"How?" asked Kakashi._

_"It is my Bloodline. It is basically destroying the DNA structure and rebuilding it again" said Naruto._

_"What?" asked Sakura._

_"Let me put this in a simpler way, I can shape-shift" said Naruto._

_"Oooh" said all of them at once making Naruto sight._

_They heard someone walking, a squeal and the next thing Naruto knew he was between a familiar pair off breasts._

_"Naruto" squealed Anko as she hugged Naruto even closer._

_They heard something fall over; when they looked at Naruto's team they saw Sasuke red in the face, Sakura wide-eyed and no Kakashi. The reason for their reactions to Anko, Anko had a day off which meant she would be sleeping till noon and she slept only in her bra and panties. The reaction is pretty normal now that you think about it._

_"Uhm hey" said Anko._

_"Can you put me down I need to make sure Kakashi doesn't suffocate to death in his own blood" said Naruto._

_"If you promise to stay in your fox form" said Anko making Naruto sigh._

_"Okay" said Naruto and Anko put him down on the floor._

_While Naruto went over to save Kakashi from suffocating on his own blood, something he had experience doing considering how perverted his two tenants were, Anko looked at his teammates who just stared back._

_"What are you looking at, brats?" asked Anko._

_Sakura seemed to realize she was staring because she blinked a few times and looked away blushing. Sasuke on the other hand kept staring. This was obviously his first encounter with a half-naked woman._

_"Can you please put some clothes on?" asked Sakura still blushing and looking away._

_"No" said both Anko and a suddenly awake Kakashi._

_Naruto jumped on the counter planning on at least avoiding death by suffocation. Unfortunately for him Anko had other plans, but at least she hugged him so he was looking at his teammates. He sighted for what felt like the hundredth time that day._

_"So, this is Anko. Any questions?" asked Naruto getting a raised hand from Kakashi._

_"That aren't perverted" said Naruto as Kakashi lowered his hand._

* * *

After that they spent the entire day talking and just having fun in Naruto's apartment. Naruto got Anko to put some clothes on, but still couldn't escape her death grip on him. This got him a few jokes from Sasuke to which Naruto responded with the usual; at least I know how it feels. They started a fight which earned them both a punch to the head from Sakura.

But let's get back to team seven and the Hokage. Hokage smiled at the brother-sister relationship Naruto had with Sakura. He looked at the files in his hand to find another mission for his best genin team while said team had another small fight they seemed to have every now and then, well technically it was Sakura and Naruto teasing each other while Sasuke just shook his head and Kakashi smiled his famous eye-smile.

"Let's see, team seven" said the Hokage getting their attention.

"Which mission should I give you? There is watching the Hyuga twins, Inuzukas need some help with their dogs, the old lady from across the street needs someone to do the shopping for her, there is also…." started the aged Hokage until he was cut off by Naruto.

"Hold on" said Naruto.

"I just saved everyone from doing the catch Tora mission ever again and all I get is a thank you and another D-ranked mission" said Naruto.

"Yes, is there something else you had in mind?" asked the aged man they all knew as the Hokage.

"Yes, I am glad you asked" said Naruto.

"I would like a C-ranked mission" said Naruto with a big grin on his face.

"Is that so?" said the Hokage.

"What do you think Kakashi, are they ready for a C-ranked mission?" asked the Hokage.

"They are more than ready" said Kakashi making Naruto's grin to widen, Sakura to smile softly and Sasuke to smirk.

"Very well then, let's see what mission will be best for team seven's first C-ranked mission" said the Hokage as he put the D-ranked mission papers away and took the C-ranked missions and looked through them.

"Hold on just a second Lord Hokage" said Iruka.

"Are you sure they are ready? I know these kids and I know how strong they are and I think they are not ready" said Iruka making team seven groan.

"Iruka-sensei do you really think we didn't improve over these three months" said Naruto.

"Naruto is right Iruka" said Kakashi.

"These aren't your students any more, they are my students and I think they are more than ready for a C-ranked mission" said Kakashi putting his hands on Naruto's and Sasuke's shoulders.

"Ah this looks like a good mission for you" said the Hokage, was he ignoring them this whole time?

"It is pretty simple, you need to protect a bridge builder from Wave until he finishes his bridge" said the Hokage.

"Does this sound good?" asked the Hokage.

"More than good" answered Naruto.

"Good, bring the bridge builder in" said the Hokage as the door opened revealing an old man.

"I paid for ninja and all I get are a pink thing, an emo, a Cyclops and a….what are you?" asked the bridge builder making team's sevens eyebrows twitch.

Sakura pulled her slew up planning on hitting the asshole in the face and if she is lucky his brains would be all over the wall, unfortunately Kakashi stopped her by holding her arm. They heard some hissing coming from Naruto and all of their faces instantly changed to an oh-shit face. Tazuna saw their faces change and looked at the last person from team seven.

He couldn't see his face because of the shadow the hood cast, but he saw two pairs of glowing eyes staring at him, one electric blue and the other emerald green. The next thing he knew a black snake with green glowing eyes and electric blue rings was in his face. Its gob opened revealing many needle shaped teeth, he even saw something that looked like poison drip from some of them. Luckily for him Naruto caught Khiara behind her head few inches from his face.

"Sorry, Khiara doesn't like when someone insults me or anyone I care about" said Naruto.

Tazuna stared wide-eyed at the opened gob with what looked like hundred small needle like teeth dipped in poison. Naruto slowly retreated his hand as Khiara slowly went back under his hoodie.

"So how much time we have to get ready for the mission?" asked Naruto.

Team seven released a breath they didn't know they were holding in. Khiara's poison was the most deadly poison any of them ever saw, even Anko said so.

"You have an hour then meet at the gate" said Kakashi.

Team seven left the Hokage tower leaving a scared Tazuna behind.

"That thing has more teeth then a shark" said Tazuna as he took another swing from his sake bottle.

* * *

**An hour later**

Team seven was waiting for their sensei and client at the village gate. Sasuke was being his antisocial self while Naruto and Sakura had a small chat. They heard someone walking towards them so they turned around and saw Kakashi and Tazuna walking towards them.

"Yo!" said Kakashi in his usual manner.

"You aren't late?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe it is the end of the world" suggested Sasuke.

"Or maybe it isn't Kakashi-sensei" suggested Sakura.

The whole team glared at Kakashi making him a bit nervous.

"No, no it is me, I swear" said Kakashi waving his hands.

"Do you guys buy it?" asked Naruto still glaring at Kakashi.

"Nope" said Sakura

"No" said Sasuke.

"You will need to prove it. Tell us something only real Kakashi would know" said Naruto.

"I know Anko has a tattoo" said Kakashi desperately.

"It is him" said Naruto as his teammates nodded their heads.

"Well then let's get this show on the road" said Naruto as team seven moved out not knowing about the real danger waiting for them on this mission.

* * *

_**Author:**_ And cut. Now before I answer your reviews I have a few things to say. First thing is I will be putting a few links in my profile for this story, so if you want go and check them out.  
_**Tsuki:**_ The second thing author wanted to say is she started to learn how to draw.  
_**Author:**_ And once I think I am good enough I will be posting few pictures for this story on Deviantart and will be putting the links in my profile.  
_**Tsuki:**_ But that is a long way ahead.  
_**Author**_: The last thing I wanted to say is about the bashing. While it was fun at the beginning I can't keep it up through the whole story and besides it is time to get serious. To all those who like the bashing don't worry those two won't be let off the hook that easily.  
_**Tsuki:**_ Meaning there will be some pranks pulled on them.  
_**Author:**_ Now the reviews.  
_**Tsuki:**__ thehippy:_ We decided it will happen and it will happen somewhere after the Wave mission and before the chunin exams.  
_**Author:**__ i likes toast:_ If you don't read it how would you know what is in it, hm?  
_**Tsuki:**__ DoomMarine54: _STFU bitch! GOD-LIKE?! GOD-LIKE?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?! God-like would be if he had the power to destroy the world with just a snap of his fingers. And Godflipping damn it he is not a Mary-sue, when did you get that?! Lazy writing, wow, just wow, you really got me with that one, I am so hurt. Ouch it hurts; no help me I am dying. *fake dies*  
_**Author:**_ I myself said like a thousand times I am lazy and I am going to say it again. I. AM. LAZY. Everyone else thanks for reviewing your support is much appreciated. Tsuki stop drooling on the floor and get your ass up.

**Beta reader: agent of doom.**


	9. Too weird for me

_**Author:**_ Yo!  
_**Tsuki:**_ What is happening dudes and dudets, if there are any?  
_**Author:**_ Take that Alex, Nicszilla likes these little conversations.  
_**Alex:**_ Whatever.  
_**Author:**_ I got 2 340 views in one day. You guys are awesome.  
_**Tsuki:**_ And let's not forget this story is tenth in Naruto/Prototype crossovers by reviews.  
_**Author:**_ I am climbing, baby!  
_**Alex:**_ Great more people reading this crap.  
_**Tsuki and Author:**_ Shut up! *high-five each other*  
_**Alex:**_ You are both crazy.  
_**Author: **_What was your first clue?  
_**Tsuki:**_ You noticed that just now?  
_**Alex:**_ *facepalms*  
_**Tsuki:**_ In the so called Soviet Russia, Naruto owns you.  
_**Author:**_ Crazy Russians.

* * *

Chapter nine – Too weird for me

"Nii-san" said Sakura in a sweet tone.

"No" said Naruto.

"But you don't know what I was going to ask" said Sakura with a huff.

"Yes I do, you females are all the same" said Naruto.

"But" tried Sakura.

"No" said Naruto firmly making Sakura pout.

"What are those two arguing about?" asked Tazuna.

"I am not sure, but I have a good guess" said Kakashi with his nose in his precious.

Tazuna waited for the copy nin to continue, but when said nin just continued giggling he turned towards the last person in the group, Sasuke. Sasuke saw the man staring at him and got the unspoken question, but he had no intention in answering the man's question. This annoyed Tazuna because he knew the emo brat was ignoring him.

"Emo brat, can you answer my question from earlier?" asked Tazuna.

"No" said Sasuke and then continued to ignore the man next to him in favor of looking at his surroundings.

Tazuna was about to insult the brat when he heard some hissing. He looked towards Naruto and saw he was still arguing with Sakura about whatever, but his snake was looking at him over Naruto's shoulder. Tazuna paled and stood up straight. Last time it was because of Naruto that he didn't lose his head or was poisoned by the snake and from the way his team acted he concluded the snake was extremely poisonous and that there was probably no antidote for its poison yet and maybe never will be. So he did the only thing a man with at least half of brain would do, he tried to look innocent. The snake seemed to accept it because she retreated back to Naruto's hood. Tazuna saw the something move in Naruto's sleeve, he guessed it was the snake. How Naruto seemed to not even feel something crawling all over him was beyond him. He would be twitching and screaming the second the snake moved.

Meanwhile Naruto was arguing with Sakura. She wanted to see if he could grow animal ears and tail, but he simply refused. Not because he couldn't do it, but because of how Anko reacted to it when he did it because she asked him. It was horrible to say the least, what females saw in it was beyond him. Hell, probably not even they knew why they liked it so much (AN: we really don't). Now Sakura won't be as bad as Anko, no one can be as bad as Anko, but he had a pretty good idea how it would go. She would squeal and probably start playing with them and when he retracted them it would be all pouting and glaring. And she would probably blurt it out to her friends without even realizing it and then he would have it worse than Sasuke. And that is the last thing he needed or wanted.

Naruto looked in front of himself at the road; he swore he felt someone's chakra being used for a Genjutsu, a low one but a Genjutsu none the less.

_"What is it kid, your spidey senses tingling?"_ asked Alex.

_'What? No'_ said Naruto with a sigh, Alex told him a few things about his world as you know so he knew what these 'spidey senses' are.

He felt Khiara moving in anticipation in his sleeve. The snake was pretty fucking long, around three feet. She was wrapped around his torso then went over his chest to his left shoulder and then around his left hand and ended with her head under his palm ready for action if needed. He knew Khiara felt something and was waiting for a fight just by the way she was wrapped around him. This way she could easily jump out of his sleeve if he just extended his arm and her speed was more than enough to catch anyone off-guard. It was really amazing how the long serpent was fast for something without legs. While Khiara couldn't and probably never will be able to use chakra she was surprisingly sensitive to it, so he knew he wasn't wrong when he felt someone using chakra for a Genjutsu.

He signaled to Khiara to extend out of his sleeve enough for Sakura to see her position. The snake got the message and extended her head out of the sleeve. Sakura noticed something moving under Naruto's hand and saw a black snake head and recognized Naruto's and Khiara's way of preparing for a battle. He started rubbing her right hand as if she was cold; this was a signal for Sasuke, who was walking behind the two with Kakashi and Tazuna, to look at Naruto's hand. Sasuke noticed the snake and got the message.

"Tazuna-san, what is it like in Wave?" asked Sakura.

She slowed down, while Sasuke slowed down too and started walking behind them. Sakura moved to the place by Tazuna's side which her raven haired teammate previously occupied. She pretended to be interested in what Tazuna was saying, but in reality she was scanning her surroundings for any threats. Kakashi noticed his team moving into a different formation, Naruto being in front of Tazuna, Sasuke behind him while he was on his right and Sakura was on his left. He got the message instantly and started scanning his surroundings. Khiara went back into Naruto's sleeve giving him a message everyone understood.

They walked like this for a while. Seemingly everyone was doing their own thing. Sasuke was brooding in the back, Sakura was talking to Tazuna occasionally laughing at what not even she knows, Kakashi was giggling at his book and Naruto was walking with his hands in his pockets and seemingly in deep thought. While in reality they were all checking their surroundings for anything suspicious. This continued until they saw a puddle of water a few feet down the road. They all tried to hold in their reactions, Kakashi hid his laughter by more giggles, Sakura giggled too, Sasuke almost rolled his eyes and Naruto face-palmed in his head while Alex was laughing his ass off. Even Khiara hissed quietly so only Naruto heard her and it sounded suspiciously like laughter.

Team decided to let the enemy attack them first because they weren't sure it was them that they were waiting for. They passed the puddle and it seemed like nothing will happen whoever was waiting wasn't waiting for them, but then two blurs jumped out of the puddle and attacked Kakashi. They wrapped something around him, then stopped and pulled. Kakashi was cut into small pieces of flesh with few smears of blood everywhere. Two blurs stopped and reveled themselves to be the Demon brothers, Meizu and Gozu.

One of them had spikey hair that looked like that of a lion's mane, kind of. He had two horns coming out of his forehead-protector. He had a mask made out of what looked like rubber with some metal. He also wore a grey camo-pattern shirt under a long sleeve-less black shirt. He also wore shorts that reached above his knees with the same kind of pattern as his shirt. On his left hand was the metal claw.

The other one had long hair that wasn't spikey as the other ones. He wore what looked like a black sheet over the same outfit his brother had. What was different was that he had one horn coming out of his forehead-protector and had his claw on his right hand. Their claws were attached by a chain that was made out of what looked like lots of small circles that had spikes coming out of them.

"One down" said the one with one horn.

"Four more to go" said the other one.

"Which one should we kill first, brother?" asked the one with two horns.

"I am not sure. Maybe we should go for the hooded one?" said the one with one horn.

"That is your intimidation tactic?!" yelled Naruto.

"Boy I feel sorry for whoever has to work with you two shit for brains" said Naruto.

"Shut up!" yelled both of them at the same time.

"Our tactic is good" said the one with one horn.

"It is not like you would look better" said the one with two horns.

They saw Sasuke slowly inching away from Naruto, thinking his teammate would take that as a challenge. And if he did he wanted to be as far away as possible.

"I can, I mean it isn't like you set the bar high. Hell if I out Kurama in a pink bunny outfit he would be scarier than the two of you" said Naruto.

He heard Alex laughing his ass off in his mind and Sakura trying to cover up her laughter. He also heard something moving and growling from his backpack. He dropped the backpack making the growling increase.

"On second thought that is a bad example. Kurama in a bunny outfit would be pretty scary" said Naruto with a sweat dropped.

"That is it" yelled the brothers as they charged at Naruto.

Naruto's expression changed instantly from the joking guy into a serious fighter. A kunai cane out of his sleeve and he threw the kunai at the chain, pinning it to the tree leaving and small cracks around it. The brothers tried to pull the chain out but failed.

"Sasuke take the one with a horn I will take the one with two, Sakura you guard Tazuna and give us support if needed!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura took a kunai and stood in front of Tazuna while Naruto and Sasuke charged at their opponents. The brothers gave up on pulling the chain and the kunai out of the tree so they just unhooked the chain from their claws and charged at their opponents. Sasuke dogged a claw swipe at his head by crouching down. While crouched down he kicked his opponent with his leg in the face sending him flying in the air. Meanwhile Naruto dogged a strike aimed at his waist by jumping high in the air and then falling down with an ex-kick to his opponent's forehead between his horns breaking his forehead-protector.

Sasuke's opponent charged at Sasuke while Sasuke twisted around and kicked his opponent in the stomach with his heel. He then threw few kunai and shuriken at his opponent pining him to a tree. Naruto's opponent charged at Naruto but he extended his left arm and Khiara jumped out of it and bit down on Naruto's opponent's face and then warped around his head and neck suffocating him. He soon died whether it was from poison or from suffocation they will never know.

"Brother!" yelled Gozu still pinned to the tree.

"You can come out now Kaka-sensei" said Naruto.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree he was previously sitting in and walked towards his team. He was just about to tell them what he thought about their strategy when Naruto interrupted him.

"Sakura, Tazuna-san turn around and no matter what you hear don't turn around until I say you can" yelled Naruto while staring at the now dead body of Meizu while Khiara slowly unwrapped from his head and moved away from the body.

"But why?" asked Sakura.

"Just do it" said Naruto in a soft tone.

Sakura and Tazuna hesitantly turned around.

"Sasuke you might want to do it too" said Naruto looking at his friend and teammate.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto not planning to turn around. Naruto just shrugged and turned towards the dead body. He walked towards it and kneeled on one knee next to it.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Gozu.

Kakashi just watched Naruto as he ignored the missing nin and pierced Meizu's body through his chest. Sasuke looked away after seeing his teammate pierce the dead body. Kakashi expected Naruto to be grossed out at least, hell he didn't even expect him to do it, but Naruto's expression stayed blank not betraying any emotions. He watched with wide eyes as black tendrils extended from Naruto's arm and started braking Meizu's body into smaller pieces and then proceeded to absorb them into Naruto's body. Only a bloody smudge was left of Meizu's body. Naruto stood up and walked towards Gozu who was shaking in fear.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" asked Naruto.

Gozu just shook his head not being able to find his voice after what he just saw. Naruto smirked slightly under his hood so only Gozu saw it and it made his shake even more.

"It sucks to be you" said Naruto as he pierced Gozu's chest.

Gozu's mouth opened to a silent scream. Naruto's smirk dropped as he absorbed Gozu into his body leaving only a smudge of blood and Sasuke's kunai. Kakashi watched wide-eyed as his student killed, no worse, absorbed their enemy. Naruto suddenly fell to the floor clutching his head and groaning in pain. Kakashi was about to move to help him when he heard Naruto growl out.

"Don't" he growled out barely hearable.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks and watched as Naruto kept clutching his head in pain. Sasuke turned around and was about to help his teammate when Kakashi stopped him. He looked at Kakashi in question only to see that Kakashi was barely holding himself from going over there and helping himself. Sasuke could only ask himself what was stopping his sensei. Sakura barely managed not to turn around and see what was going on, but she trusted her bigger brother so she stayed put. Meanwhile Naruto went through few memories of Gozu.

He saw some of the moments from his genin days. Training, first mission, first C-ranked mission, start of the genocide currently going on in Mist, running from Mist, meting Zabuza and training under him. He saw few missions they did under him and he saw the last conversation they had with Zabuza. They were supposed to kill Tazuna because Gato hired them.

"Kid there is something else. Don't let your team come close to you if they want to be in one piece" he heard Alex just as the headache stopped.

He slowly stood up and looked at Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi was about to walk towards Naruto when he saw Naruto shake his head at him making him stay in place. Naruto felt like something was crawling all over his arms. He looked at his left arm and saw small tendrils going out and back in his skin. He felt his arms changing as small tendrils cowered his arms.

When they retreated he was left with claws. From his shoulder to his hands his arms became black and were wide as his bones. Two smaller tendril-like things went next to the big one with few smaller ones that went out of his arms and then came back inside his skin. One very thin tendril went from below the inner side of his elbow to below his thumb. There were two big spikes coming out of his shoulders that had one half their size spikes on either side of them. There were few small spikes coming from all over his arms in no particular order. Instead of four fingers and a thumb he had three fingers and a thumb. Instead of normal fingers he had knife like appendages. They were one and a half inch wide at the beginning but became narrower at the end. The thumb was an inch wide and three inches long while the other three fingers were seven inches long. They were curved towards his palms with the blunt side being out. On the blunt side of all fingers except the thumb there were two nicks. All in all he looked very cool with his claws on.

Naruto looked at his arms with wide eyes. He then looked at Sasuke and Kakashi who were openly gapping at him, the second he saw their faces he started laughing. They both snapped out of their trance and looked at him.

"Wha-"tried Sasuke but couldn't finish.

"I did tell you there is more to my Bloodline then just shape shifting, even if this is some form of it" said Naruto as he looked at his clawed hand.

"What is it?! This is killing me" said Sakura fuming because she wasn't a part of whatever was happening behind her back.

"You can turn around now" said Naruto with a smile.

The first thing Sakura noticed when she turned around was the lack of enemy and the blood smudges where they were previously. Then she noticed the claws Naruto had and she did the only thing a normal person would do in this situation, she gapped like a fish.

"What?" was the only thing she managed to say.

Naruto just laughed again and shifted his arms to their normal form.

"While it is fun to just stand here and laugh we have some other business to take care of" he said as he looked at Tazuna who turned around just as Naruto's hands were back to normal.

"I will handle this" said Kakashi as he walked towards Tazuna.

Khiara slithered towards Naruto. Naruto saw her so he crouched down and extended his arm so the snake could slither up his sleeve to her previous place under his hood. After Khiara made herself comfortable Naruto stood up and looked at Tazuna expecting some answers. While he knew who hired the Demon Brothers and why he hired them he wanted to hear what Tazuna will tell them. The man did lie to them bringing them all into danger, if it were any less experienced team they would have been seriously hurt if not worse, dead. This was Tazuna's one and only chance to convince them to keep protecting him and not turn around and walk away leaving him to fend for himself.

Tazuna was shaking in fear he knew he had to play his cards right. Best case scenario they decide to keep protecting him, bad case scenario they leave him to fend for himself, the worst case scenario they kill him for lying to them. He knew that if he went to the Mist ninja he would already be dead. So he decided to do the only thing that a normal human being would do, beg like a bitch you are.

"Please, you have to understand, my country is very poor and we barely had enough money for this C-ranked mission" he said.

"A-ranks are expensive but I am sure you could have gotten a discount or at least would be able to pay for this mission when your country got better" said Kakashi.

Tazuna froze, he didn't think of that. But now was not the time to call himself stupid and bang his head on a tree, he had four ninja to convince not to kick his ass and say fuck you and then leave him in the middle of the road.

"Please, you have to help me. I will pay the full price once my country gets the money, but please just don't leave me" said Tazuna sounding very desperate.

"We don't care about the money, just give us one good reason why we should keep protecting you" said Sakura with a twitching eyebrow.

It offended her that someone thought she was this shallow to only think about the money. True she was before and true most ninja were like that. But after her little talk with Naruto she become better and started to actually train to be a ninja. And someone reminding her about how she used to be was the last thing she wanted or needed.

"Look my country is ruled by a man named Gato. He controls my country's shipping, it is like a Monopoly over there. Everything we get is bad in quality and very expensive; our crops are very poor because of the weather in our country. I am building a bridge to connect us with the main land that will allow us to sell and buy goods. Gato doesn't want that so he hired those two to get rid of me. My village chipped in for me to go and get some ninja for protection. A C-rank was all I could afford. Please we have no money for another mission you have to help me or my country will be toast. Please I have a daughter and a grandson, I am all they have" said Tazuna in the most desperate ton he could muster.

Naruto looked at the man in front of him. He didn't exactly feel sorry for him, but he knew how it was to live on the streets with no one to protect you and no one to care for you. He didn't want that to happen to the kid and his mother. He shook his head and started walking towards Wave.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Kakashi making Naruto stop in his tracks.

"I am going to help him" he said not turning around.

"But why Nii-san?" asked Sakura.

Tazuna seemed revealed, first thing he thought when he saw the brat turn around was that he felt sorry for him and his country, but that was crushed with Naruto's next words.

"Don't get me wrong I don't feel sorry for the old drunk or his country, but I don't want his family to suffer because we were too scared to help them. If we want to become chunin someday we need to take this kind of risks. And besides there are enough people who don't like ninja we don't need more if we can help it" said Naruto without turning back.

Sasuke and Sakura decided to follow their teammate because he was right. Being a ninja was dangerous and without taking any risks they won't go far. Kakashi just eye smiled at his students when he saw how determined they looked. Tazuna let out a sigh of relief. They weren't helping him because they felt sorry for him but at least they were helping so he was happy. They all started walking intending on continuing their journey to Wave.

* * *

**Few hours later, road to Wave**

Team seven made camp a few feet away from the road; it was far enough so no one could see them from the road, mainly bandits, but it wasn't too far away so they could get lost, or more like Tazuna couldn't complain about them getting lost. Sasuke and Sakura were putting tents up, Kakashi was taking care of firewood and getting the fire started, Tazuna was sitting and Naruto was of hunting with Khiara. Khiara was in her wolf form because the rest of his team said they didn't want to eat anything that was poisoned, especially something that was poisoned by Khiara.

"Hey guys, look what we got" said Naruto as he showed them what they caught.

Naruto was holding three rabbits while Khiara had two in her mouth.

"Great!" said Sakura.

"Now who is cooking?" asked Kakashi.

They all looked at each other in question. Then they all looked at Naruto.

"Don't look at me I caught them, I am not cooking them" said Naruto.

Everyone then looked at Sakura.

"Fine" said Sakura.

"But I am not skinning them" she said with a raised finger.

"Done." said Kakashi as he took the rabbits from Naruto and proceeded to skin them while Sakura got the pot ready.

Naruto just chuckled. He knew Sakura was a terrible cook but didn't say anything because he won't be eating any. Why? Well he brought some of his home made dango with him on this mission and he will be enjoying that. He reached for his backpack and opened it. Out jumped a small red fox also known as Kurama.

"Thank sweet Jesus. I almost died in there you mother flipping idiot" snapped the small fox.

"I told you to stay with Anko didn't I, but nooo you know better. It is your own damn fault you almost died, you dimwit" snapped Naruto at his furry little problem.

The fox just huffed at him.

"It talks" said Tazuna pointing a shaking finger at the small fox.

"Yes I can talk. Are all of you humans this stupid?" asked Kurama getting a glare from Naruto.

"So what are you cooking there?" asked Kurama ignoring the glare Naruto sent his way.

"Rabbits" answered Kakashi as Naruto continued to look through his backpack.

"Who is cooking?" asked Kurama.

"I am" answered Sakura with a smile.

"On second thought, can I have some raw meat?" asked Kurama making Sakura's eyebrow twitch.

"Sure" said Kakashi thinking that since he was a fox he liked raw meat more, the thought of his student being the worst cook that ever lived never entering his mind.

"Kurama" he heard someone say.

The small fox turned around not thinking anything of how sweat the tone sounded, what a mistake that was. He came face to face with Naruto, the sweetest smile playing on his lips as he stood up and looked at the small red fox in front of him.

"Did you by any chance eat my dango?" asked Naruto in a sweet tone.

Kurama paled at the sight of Naruto.

"Maybe" he said in fear.

Kurama knew what was going to happen next he watched Naruto create this technique after all. He felt the temperature drop. The sweet smile never left Naruto's face. Above him started forming a black shadow. Slowly a black cloak with a hood formed. Under the hood was a white skull with small blood red lights that were shining from the empty sockets. Two long skeleton arms were coming out of the cloak. In its left hand was a scythe. The scythe's handle was made out of black wood with some bones framing it. On top of the handle was a skull with its mouth opened revealing four sharp fangs, two on the bottom jaw and two on the top jaw. From the back of the skull came the blade. A sand clock made out of bones was attached to the handle of the scythe by a short metal chain. The figures red eyes looked at Kurama as he grabbed his scythe with both hands. This was the picture of Grim Reaper.

"I'm sorry" squeaked Kurama as he lost almost all the color from his fur.

The Reaper disappeared the second Kurama said that and the temperature was back to normal. Naruto smiled a small smile, not the overly sweet one.

"That is all I wanted to hear" said Naruto.

"Oh Sakura let me help you with that" said Naruto as he took over cooking the diner.

The whole team just stared at him wide eyed and a little pale.

"What was that Nii-san?" asked Sakura being the first one to snap out of it and being the one to snap then others out of it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Imoto-chan" said Naruto with a small smile.

Everyone just stared at him for a while and then went to doing their own thing. Kakashi sat against a tree and started giggling like a schoolgirl talking to her crush. Sasuke just sat there and brooded. Sakura tried to help Naruto cook but he just told her to cut some vegetables. Khiara was lying next to Naruto's tent chewing on a rabbit. And Tazuna was in his own emo corner repeating something that sounded like this is not happening.

Kurama sat on a rock and watched as Naruto tried to stop Sakura from adding a poisonous plant into the stew. His fur got all of its color back. He started thinking back to the time that Naruto came up with the technique. Kurama, Alex and Naruto were talking about random stuff when the subject of how they even got sealed in Naruto came up. It fell on Kurama to explain it to them since, well, one of them was unconscious and the other one was just born and didn't know what the hell was happening. After the explanation Alex asked him to describe this Shinigami. Somewhere in the middle of the explanation Alex started laughing and called the Shinigami a gremlin with a big nose.

When they asked him why he was laughing at their Death God he described them his Death God and suddenly their Death God didn't seem so scary. Then while Naruto was practicing with Sakura some Genjutsu, more like he was reading about it and grumbling about furry problems, huge chakra reserves and bad chakra control with a lot of cursing being involved, he came to a great idea of creating his own Genjutsu. And thuds the Smile no jutsu was born.

This technique was harder for a normal human to do, but Naruto wasn't normal in any sense of the word. This technique was made by controlling the air with ones chakra with some killing intent, or for short KI, mixed in it. Now while normal Genjutsu could be canceled this one couldn't. You see Genjutsu are canceled by cutting ones chakra of completely. This way the disturbance in the chakra system that was made in order to make the Genjutsu is removed because there is no longer anything to disturb. This technique couldn't be canceled because there was no disturbance in ones chakra. The Genjutsu was created outside ones chakra system and could be canceled only by over powering the casters chakra, but since Naruto had huge chakra reserves himself together with Kurama's own chakra, this way of canceling the Genjutsu was out of the question.

"Okay everyone, dinner is ready" said Naruto snapping Kurama out of his thoughts.

"Great, did Sakura do anything?" asked Kurama as he jumped from his rock.

"She just cut the vegetables" said Naruto while Sakura's eyebrow was twitching; she was not that bad at cooking, was she?

"Then give me a big bowl" said Kurama as everyone started eating while chatting happily.

* * *

**Morning, on a boat to Wave**

"Can someone please tell me why I agreed to get in this thing?" asked Naruto as he gripped the sides of the boat.

"Please tell me you aren't scared of water" said Sasuke with a sigh.

"I am not afraid of water, I just don't like it too much when I can't see the bottom" said Naruto gripping the sides of the boat harder.

"I don't believe it, you are afraid of the water" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"It isn't that he is afraid of the water it is more like his Bloodline is afraid of the water" said Kurama looking from Naruto's hood at the Uchiha.

"I don't understand" said Sasuke.

"It is simple that is the downside, like using the Sharingan too much will lead to insanity the stronger it is the rate of becoming insane is higher" explained Kurama.

"Using the Sharingan does not lead to insanity" defended Sasuke with a huff.

"Yeah, I believe you because it never happened before" said Kurama his words dripping with sarcasm.

Sasuke just huffed at that not really believing the fox, but he still decided to be more careful with the Sharingan.

"Now please be quiet" said the guy that was taking them to Wave as he turned the engine off.

They entered the mist of Wave and Naruto became a bit more relaxed because the mist meant they weren't far away from the land. The man driving them started rowing the boat. As they made their way through the mist, slower than before because the engine was turned off, they came upon an unfinished bride. They all gapped at the sheer size of the thing making Tazuna smirk proudly at what he has done up until now. The man reeled them to the shore, bit them farewell and went his marry way.

"We should get going" said Naruto.

"This way, we are going through the woods, less dangerous this way" said Tazuna.

They followed Tazuna into the woods not knowing about the dangers it had. A big fight will soon take place in this woods but no one of them knew it.

* * *

_**Author: **_And cut. Kind of short I know but the next one will be longer I promise.  
_**Tsuki:**_ But you didn't say how long.  
_**Author:**_ That is for me to know and for you to find out. Now few things I need to say before I get to the reviews.  
_**Alex:**_ Oh joy.  
_**Author:**_ Shut it. I know I said one review equals thousand words but I just can't force myself to do it. My brain just goes blank and starts acting like a squirrel on steroids.  
_**Alex:**_ And that is NOT pretty.  
_**Author: **_Oh and I was thinking of maybe adding Samui and femDeidara to the harem but I want to hear what you guys thing first. Now reviews, before I go and take a bath.  
_**Alex:**__ MWkillkenny84: _No he won't adopt them to the bloodline.  
_**Tsuki:**__ NarutoAddict:_ Again thank you for saving me from a near disaster. Well author tried to write Sasuke going loco but nothing came to her.  
_**Author:**__ Brainiac2000:_ That is a good idea, but unfortunately I can't think of everything.  
_**Alex:**__ Ese carbon:_ Author might have answered your question but someone else might have the same question so she made me answer it again. Naruto included the DNA for these animals she just needed to unlock it.  
_**Tsuki:**__ i likes toast:_ W-  
_**Author:**_ Can I tell him? Please?  
_**Tsuki:**_ Like hell you are. It is my turn.  
_**Author: **_Bu-  
_**Tsuki:**_ NO!  
_**Author:**_ *sits in the emo corner*  
_**Tsuki:**_ Well author and I were very curious so we looked some stuff up. Unfortunately we didn't find anything of that nature, but we did find a story that explains what happens when Alex consumes a pregnant woman. *insert Hichigo's laughter*  
_**Alex:**_ Oh God. *joins author in the emo corner*  
_**Tsuki:**_ Okay last review and it looks like I will be doing it. _Wolfone10:_ He doesn't have bad chakra control just not good enough. And Kurama just trained him in chakra control he doesn't handle it for him. Well those are all of the reviews that needed answers. Everyone else thanks for reviewing. Now excuse me while I go and make those two even more depressed. *starts laughing*

**Beta reader: agent of doom**


	10. Cold as ice

**Author:** Hel-  
**Kurama:** I AM NOT A DAMN WOMAN, YOU PESKY HUMANS!  
**Author:** Please not this, not this early in the morning.  
**Kurama:** NOT THIS! OH IT WILL BE THIS RIGHT NOW! I AM NOT A WOMAN PEOPLE! And if I was I would never settle for someone like Naruto!  
**Naruto:** HEY! What is wrong with me?!  
**Alex:** Need I start counting.  
**Grimmjow:** You aren't so perfect yourself Alex.  
**Alex:** What about you mister I will blow the door up and if there is no door I will just blow the damn wall up!  
**Grimmjow: **That was lame, man.  
**Alex:** Like you could do better!  
**Kurama:** What the hell is your problem!? I am the one they turn into a woman constantly.  
**Naruto:** It is your own fault for remaining genderless for so long!  
**Author:** It is getting a bit crowded in here.  
**Tsuki:** *walks in with popcorn* Popcorn?  
**Author:** Oh why the hell not. Hey they are good what brand are they?  
**Tsuki:** 'Author doesn't own anything' what a weird brand name.  
**Author: **It is.  
**Naruto:** My whiskers aren't cute! They are manly!

* * *

Chapter ten – Cold as ice

Team seven has been walking through the forest for few minutes now. Naruto was in the front, Kakashi in the back with Tazuna between them and Sasuke and Sakura on either side of him. Khiara was in her snake form and was waiting in Naruto's sleeve. Everyone was tense because of the fog. It obstructed their vision, now while they were ninja and could use their senses pretty well as try and feel with their chakra if needed, they were also still human, uhm more or less, and humans depended mostly on sight.

Naruto heard some rustling in a bush and with his quick reflexes took a kunai and threw it at whatever it was that was making the noise. Sakura, who was the closest one to the bush, went to check what was making the noise. She found a small white rabbit. The rabbit was leaning against the tree that was behind the bush, between his long white ears was a kunai impaled into the tree just a few inches above his head. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf on a windy day. Sakura felt sorry for the small rabbit so she took him into her arms and petted it calming the shivering thing, even if just a little bit.

"Really, Nii-san? Scarring a rabbit half to death?" asked Sakura as the white creature calmed down completely.

Naruto shrugged at her, he thought he felt someone in the bush but as it would turn out it was just a damn rabbit.

_"And what did you expect?"_ asked Alex

_'I don't know. How about an actual enemy?'_ thought Naruto.

_**"Oh Naruto you so silly. And besides it is pretty normal for a rabbit to just appear out of nowhere the damn thing are everywhere"**_ said Kurama through their mental link.

While Naruto was having a mental fight with his two idiots the rabbit was getting comfortable in Sakura's arms, that is, until he saw Khiara poking out of Naruto's sleeve. The rabbit fell out of Sakura's arms in a most dramatic way possible, losing what little color his white fur had. This got Naruto's attention, he watched the rabbit put on a show out of being scared and started laughing. Sakura looked at the now fallen rabbit as his foot twitched every now and then. She put her hands on her hips and glared lightly at her older brother. Naruto and Khiara tried to hold in their laughter, or what sounded like laughter in Khiara's case, but they were both failing at it.

"Oh come on Sakura, it is kind of funny. And besides you have to admit the rabbit can put on a show" said Naruto calming his laughter down.

Sakura smiled at that, she had to admit, the furry bastard really did make a show out of something so simple. Then again, her older brother did scare it with a kunai almost killing it and then he saw Khiara in her snake form and let her tell you that snake wasn't exactly cute, it was downright scary. She even has proof of this. Anko, you remember her, purple hair, snake tattoo, always trying to rape Naruto, well anyways the first thing that the snake mistress said when she saw Khiara's snake form was cute. Yes people, not scary, or gross, or creepy nor even slimy, as it was in Sakura's case. In Sakura's opinion if Anko called something cute it has to be, and probably is, really scary. Crazy woman takes satisfaction in torturing people at the T&I.

The snake mistress never called anything cute. Sakura once showed her the cute Persian kittens right after a bath, you know when they are so fluffy they look like small balls of fur, that is probably the cutest thing Sakura ever saw, but Anko took one look at them, turned around and then left. Now what Sakura didn't know was that Anko went straight home and begged Naruto to get her one of the cute furry bastards Sakura has. The only reason she didn't do it was because it was technically Naruto's apartment.

Naruto had to promise he will get her one, but only after he finished his first C-ranked mission. Since that day Anko tried to get both the Hokage and Kakashi to give team seven a C-ranked mission, but every time they asked why she would just drop it for the day. This meant that after this mission was over Naruto will have another animal to take care off. He decided to give the fuzzy bastard some Blacklight when he grew up, like he did with Khiara. This way everyone is happy, Anko gets a pet, Naruto will be sure that Anko is somewhat safer and the thing is actually useful, unlike the rest of house cats.

Naruto suddenly tensed up. He heard something, he recognized it as something cutting through the air and it was going towards them. He wasn't the only one who noticed apparently.

"Everyone, get down!" yelled Kakashi.

Everyone dropped to the ground, well everyone except Naruto. Naruto just dropped his backpack to the ground getting a growl from the red fox that was in it. Naruto watched as a massive broadsword came spinning at him. He heard Kakashi yell at him to get down but he just ignored him. When the sword was about a foot away from him, Naruto extended his arm and caught the blade by the handle. The blade was just an inch away from his nose, but Naruto didn't seem affected by it.

He instead studied the blade. The blade looked like an oversized butcher knife. The handle wasn't long and had no guard. The blade itself was at least three times longer than the handle. It had two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circle close to the handle. The blade was sharp only on one edge and on the top of the blade. Naruto instantly recognized the blade from one of the books Kurama made him read. Kubikiribōchō, wasn't it? One of the blades of the Seven swordsmen of the Mist and the current wielder of the sword is….

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist" said Naruto as he threw the blade in the direction from which it came from.

He heard a grunt which made him smirk. Guess the Demon of the Hidden Mist didn't expect him to be this strong. Thank God for Blacklight.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all" said Zabuza as he walked across the water towards them.

"Zabuza Momochi" said Kakashi as he got up with the rest of team seven.

"Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi of the Sharingan" said Zabuza as they both glared at each other.

'Why don't I have a cool name like that?' pouted Naruto making Alex roll his eyes.

"Gee, you two sound like two exes that just saw each other after a tough breakup" said Naruto with a smirk.

Kakashi's and Zabuza's glares were almost instantly directed at him, while the rest of team seven tried to hold their laughter in, Alex wasn't even trying and was rolling on the floor in laughter. Well that was payback for not having a cool name, which reminds him he should get one.

"What are you doing here Zabuza?" asked Kakashi as he looked at the demon of the mist.

"I am here to kill the bridge builder" answered Zabuza his glare never leaving Naruto who was just smirking at him.

"Well unfortunately for you I am here to protect the bridge builder and I intend to finish my mission" said Kakashi.

Kakashi was about to lift his forehead protector of his eye and reveal the Sharingan when he was stopped by Naruto.

"Wait Kashi-sensei" said Naruto.

"What do you say I fight him? I need to try out my new weapon and what better opportunity could I get?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi thought about it.

"Okay, but if any kind of danger appears I am stepping in" said Kakashi as he stepped closer to Tazuna to give Naruto some space.

"Are you two done talking?" asked Zabuza a bit annoyed at being ignored.

"Yeah we are. I will be your opponent" said Naruto.

"A kid?" said Zabuza in disbelief.

Naruto just smirked and changed his hands into claws. Zabuza's eyes widened slightly and he whistled.

"Not bad, but do you know how to use them?" said Zabuza.

"Please" said Naruto.

They both stood into their fighting stances. Zabuza stood with his legs wide apart, Kubikiribōchō in front of him as he gripped the handle of the sword with both of his hands. Naruto put one leg behind the other and bended his knees a little. He put one of his clawed hands in front of himself his palm facing upward, while his other hand was behind him his palm facing downward. Naruto decided to be the one to make the first move so he charged at him. He went for a downward slash which Zabuza blocked with Kubikiribōchō, but Zabuza had to doge when Naruto tried to slash him with his other hand from the left. Zabuza then charged at Naruto with a downward slash, Naruto crossed his claws and caught the blade between them as they both tried to overpower the other.

"You do know Gato won't pay you right?" asked Naruto.

"I know that, how do you know that?" asked Zabuza surprised the brat knew something like that.

They pushed away from each other. Wasting no time they both charged back at each other and ended in a similar position as before. They crossed uh, sword and claws trying to overpower each other.

"Well it is kind of cliché, don't you think?" asked Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zabuza as he put more pressure on Naruto who surprisingly matched it.

"Well, he is a businessman who owns almost a whole country, I mean I get it if you own a company or two, but a whole country. That is a bit greedy, don't you think? He has a whole Monopoly in this country. He hired you two missing nins to kill a bridge builder who would destroy his Monopoly in this country by building that bridge. Now we cone to why he hired you. He hired you because he heard the bridge builder hired some ninja of his own and normal lowlife thugs can't kill ninja. His plan is probably to wait until both sides tier each other out and then kill us both with some thugs he paid about a fifth of your price" said Naruto.

Naruto then twisted his hands so he was holding Zabuza off with only one hand. With his free hand he sliced at Zabuza who dogged. When Zabuza moved Naruto lost his support so he fell forward. Naruto just let his body fall as he landed on his hands. He dropped his whole body to the ground as Zabuza came with a horizontal slash intending to cut him in half. Naruto twisted his body on the floor his legs outstretched as he tried to trip Zabuza. Zabuza saw his attach and just jumped over it. Naruto brought his legs in a crouching position. Zabuza then slashed at Naruto who was still in a crouching position. Unfortunately for Zabuza Naruto managed to block the swipe with his clawed hands. And it was back to overpowering as Zabuza put as much of his weight on Naruto as possible.

"I know something like that will happen" said Zabuza putting more of his weight on Naruto when he saw Naruto was slowly throwing him of.

"But I have no choice, I need the money and I am tiered of running away from those damn hunter nins" said Zabuza.

"By the way how did you know about my partner?" asked Zabuza.

"I am just that awesome" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky brat" said Zabuza annoyed.

"I think I have a solution to your problems" said Naruto.

Naruto threw Zabuza off making him jump a few feet away. Naruto jumped from his crouching position at Zabuza. He brought both of his clawed hands under himself intending on shredding Zabuza into strips. Zabuza blocked his attack by bringing Kubikiribōchō above himself, one of his hands was on the handle while the other was on the blunt side of the blade. Naruto pushed a bit more on the blade and did a front flip. Naruto landed gracefully on his legs his back turned to Zabuza. Zabuza twisted around and slashed at Naruto. Naruto turned towards the incoming blade and blocked with both of his claws.

"I am listening" said Zabuza continuing their conversation.

"Well how about you and your partner come with me and my team back to our village and join our ninja forces?" asked Naruto.

"I don't think a ninja village would just let two missing nins join their village" said Zabuza.

"True" said Naruto making Zabuza give him a no-shit look.

Zabuza pulled his sword away making Naruto lose his balance. Zabuza then tried slashing at Naruto, but Naruto decided it was a good time as any to lose his balance. Naruto dropped on his hands just as Kubikiribōchō sailed above him. Naruto put all of his weight on his hands as he lifted his legs in the air and tried to kick Zabuza in the face. Zabuza blocked Naruto's kick with the blunt side of his blade.

"But" said Naruto.

"If a powerful clan said you are under their protection then the council couldn't do shit" said Naruto.

"And please do tell what powerful clan would want to take two missing nins under their wing" said Zabuza sarcastically.

"The Namikaze, offcourse" answered Naruto as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but they are all dead" said Zabuza with some humor in his voice.

"Not all of them" said Naruto.

"No fucking way" said Zabuza with wide eyes as he got the kids hint.

Zabuza jumped away from Naruto making him lose his balance again and start falling with his feet first. Naruto used the momentum of his feet to stand up again. Naruto and Zabuza then charged at each other and crossed sword and claws. Zabuza tried to overpower Naruto thinking the brat was getting tiered, but was surprised when the kid matched his strength and tried to overpower him.

"Don't tell anyone" said Naruto.

"Whatever" said Zabuza.

"So what do you say, you going to join our village?" asked Naruto.

Zabuza thought about it. He could join the village so he and Haku wouldn't have to run away from hunter nin any more. Haku could make some friends, train, maybe get a boyfriend when she is thirty. And he? He could have a somewhat normal life, maybe reform the Seven Swordsmen and with any luck get a girlfriend. It would be nice no more scum like Gato, no more running, Haku could become a medic like she wanted when he met her.

"Okay brat I accept, but under one condition. I get to reform the Seven Swordsmen in your village" said Zabuza.

"Sure, I will even help you" said Naruto.

"But I have a condition of my own" said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Zabuza.

"What do you say we first kill Gato? And for that I will need someone from the inside" said Naruto with a smirk.

Zabuza pushed Naruto of. Zabuza then went to slash at him only for Naruto to do a back flip, land on his feet and then charge at Zabuza. Naruto slashed in an X motion from which Zabuza jumped away. Zabuza then slashed at Naruto from above. Naruto caught the incoming bade between his claws and it was back to overpowering.

"I am in, I need to get back at that asshole for even thinking of killing me" said Zabuza with a glint in his eyes.

"That is good to hear" said Naruto.

"You have a plan or something?" asked Zabuza.

"How about this? I kick you into that tree and you signal your partner to get you out of here. Then three days afterwards around noon she meets me in a clearing near this lake" said Naruto.

"That is it?" asked Zabuza with a sweatdropp.

"You have a better plan?" asked Naruto annoyed.

"No" said Zabuza.

"Then shut up and roll with it" said Naruto.

Zabuza stopped putting so much pressure on Naruto. Naruto threw him off, dropped to his hands and then mule kicked Zabuza in the chin lifting him in the air. Naruto quickly got back on his feet, twisted around and delivered a strong kick to Zabuza's torso cracking few ribs. Zabuza flew through the air and hit a tree. Zabuza winced in pain and signaled his partner to get him out of there. Naruto slowly walked towards Zabuza's limp body, his claws cutting the surface of the water they were fighting on just few minutes ago. Naruto stopped in front of Zabuza. He raised his clawed arm intending on cutting Zabuza to shreds. That is when he heard something cutting through the air. Two senbon pierced Zabuza's neck and he limply fell over. A ninja with a hunter nin mask from Mist landed on a tree branch few feet away from Naruto and Zabuza.

"Thank you for weakening him. I have been trying to catch him for a while now" said the Mist ninja as she disappeared in a swirl of water and reappeared in another one next to Zabuza.

"No problem" said Naruto as he shifted his hands back to normal.

The mist ninja just nodded. She threw Zabuza's arm over her shoulder and disappeared in another swirl of water.

Naruto heard his team coming towards him so he turned to the direction from which the running noises were coming from. Sakura was the first one to get to him, Sasuke not far behind her, Tazuna was limping after them and Kakashi just casually walked towards them. Sakura looked around and notice the lack of a missing nin.

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

"A hunter nin came and took his body" said Naruto.

"Nii-san" said Sakura getting Naruto's attention.

"That. Was. Awesome." said Sakura in excitement making Naruto smile.

Sasuke meanwhile was in deep thought. Sakura was right that was awesome. Would he be able to do something like that? No. no he couldn't, he didn't have the strength. But how did Naruto get this strong? Would Naruto be willing to share some techniques and help him learn? Would he have guts to even ask Naruto something like this? Those were some of the questions that were going through Sasuke's head until some movement caught his eye.

Naruto slowly walked up to Sakura. Sakura looked at him and was about to ask him what is it, when Naruto broke down. He fell on the floor hugged her leg and started whimpering.

"Please don't make me go back on the water" he repeated over and over again.

Sakura felt sorry for her brother so she bended down, hugged him and tried to calm him down. She heard the zipper on Naruto's backpack, which she grabbed and put on her back when they went to see what was happening with Naruto and Zabuza, open and out jumped Kurama carrying a stuffed platypus toy. He approached Naruto and gave him the toy.

"Here, Pooky will calm you down" said Kurama as Naruto took the toy from him and hugged it to his body.

What no one except Kurama knew was that Naruto was panicking in his head through the whole fight. Alex sometimes cheered him on and sometimes was panicking together with Naruto so it all fell on Kurama to calm the both of them down. To tell you the truth Kurama was surprised Kit lasted that long. Khiara also slithered out of the backpack, which she entered before Naruto started his fight with Zabuza, turned into a black fox and sat next to Kurama looking at Naruto. Naruto was shivering and his eyes were darting around like crazy, but at least he stopped mumbling about water. Kakashi just sighted, he just found out his student was afraid of the water, but he didn't think it was that bad. Kurama did say it was because of his Bloodline, maybe it wasn't so unusual for him.

"Maybe we should get him to Tazuna's home so he can get some sleep" said Sakura.

* * *

**Somewhere in the woods**

Haku put Zabuza down on the ground and was about to take the senbon out of his neck when an arm caught her hand and stopped her from doing anything. Zabuza's eyes snapped open and he let go of Haku's arm. He pulled the senbon out of his neck and cringed in pain at pulling them out so roughly.

"You might actually die if you do that" said Haku as she removed her mask.

"Shut up Haku" said Zabuza as he sat up.

"Why did you do that?" asked Haku referring to Zabuza's fight with Naruto.

"Because the brat had a good plan" answered Zabuza.

"What is the plan?" asked Haku not wanting to drag this out.

"Haku you know Gato wasn't going to pay us, right?" asked Zabuza as he rubbed his neck.

"I know, but we needed the money and this way we don't have to run away from hunter nins" answered Haku.

"Exactly, but according to that brat Gato will try to kill us. According to him he will try it when both sides are exhausted. He will probably hire a bunch of thugs that he will pay about a fifth of our price and have them kill us all" explained Zabuza.

"What do we do?" asked Haku in a somewhat sad tone.

"That is when the brat made an offer" said Zabuza.

"What did he offer?" asked Haku.

"He offered us to join his village and their ninja forces and he had only one condition: we help him kill Gato and his men" said Zabuza with a grin but due to the bandages on his face it couldn't be seen.

"But a village won't just take in two missing nins" said Haku.

"That is exactly what I said, but the brat obviously thought this through. As it would turn out he is the last Namikaze and is willing to take us under his clan's wing, this way it will be easier to convince the Hokage to let us join and the council won't be able to do shit" said Zabuza.

"That is great, but how do we contact him without Gato noticing?" asked Haku.

"He even thought of that. In three days around noon you will meet with him in a clearing that is few feet away from that lake we previously fought on. If Gato asks tell him you are going to get some herbs for me since my ribs are cracked" said Zabuza and Haku just nodded.

* * *

**Tazuna's home, morning**

After Naruto lost it, team seven had carried him to Tazuna's home, fortunately for them it was just two miles away from the lake. When they got there they were greeted by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. When she saw Naruto she hurried to get the guest room ready for him. After some time he fell asleep hugging Pooky, Kurama who couldn't sleep without his platypus toy soon joined Naruto. Khiara slept with them because he was her owner and he was the one who saved her. Soon the whole team followed because they were tiered from their trip.

Now that it was morning we can find Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura at the table drinking some tea. They heard someone coming down the stairs and figured it was Naruto because Tsunami and Tazuna were in the kitchen and Tsunami's son Inari was outside doing…..something. soon Naruto came into view looking pretty normal, but what surprised them was that his hood was down revealing his face and sunny blond hair to the world. The only place where he took his hood down was his own apartment. He just refused to take it of anywhere else.

"Morning Nii-san" said Sakura, smiling at him.

Naruto sat down and poured himself some tea. He waited for it to cool down a little and then drank some.

"What happened yesterday will stay between us" said Naruto.

His teammates smiled at him.

"Now why would we do that, Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto sighed; he knew what his teammates were planning. They wanted to blackmail him. Unfortunately for them Naruto was an expert when it came to blackmail and he won't give up this easily.

"Because Kakashi-sensei" started Naruto and instantly Kakashi knew this wasn't good.

"You don't want these to be all over Konoha, now do you?" asked Naruto as he waved an envelope in front of his sensei.

"No" Kakashi just turned around towards his tea.

"It is good that you have sensei in your paws, but you don't have anything on me" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Oh really" said Naruto accepting the challenge.

"How about this you don't tell anyone and I don't strip you naked and then shove you into a room full of your fangirls and lock the door" said Naruto as Sasuke palled and looked at his tea in defeat.

Naruto looked at Sakura in question. She understood and just shook her head to tell him she won't tell anyone if he didn't say anything to anyone.

Now you might be wondering: "what does Naruto have on Sakura?" You see Anko managed to drag Sakura on a girl's night out. As you can guess it didn't go well. They got drunk and in that moment of stupidity Anko talked Sakura into getting a tattoo. Somewhere in the middle of the night Naruto had to save their asses from a bar fight that Anko started. He brought them to his apartment to sober up a bit. And in those last moments of being drunken Sakura told Naruto what kind of tattoo she got. It was a tattoo of two katana with red handles and golden guard. The katana are laid down in an X formation as few pink sakura pedals fall over them. Now the problem wasn't in the tattoo itself because the tattoo was beautiful, it was in the place where the tattoo was. You see it was just an inch above Sakura's butt. Anko's brilliant idea, no question there.

In the morning when Sakura woke up, with one of the worst hangovers, she was running around the apartment panicking the second her eyes fell on her tattoo. Anko tried to convince her it wasn't so bad, but Sakura was convinced that her parents would kill her when they saw the tattoo. In the end she decided to cover it up until she was at least sixteen. The only ones that knew about it were Anko and Naruto so she didn't have to worry about them blabbing it to anyone. Needless to say they both got chewed out by Naruto. Anko was lectured about corrupting the young and Sakura about going out with Anko.

Tazuna walked in the room and the first thing he noticed were somewhat sad looks on Kakashi's and Sakura's faces and a scared look on Sasuke's face

"What happened?" he asked them not noticing Naruto.

"Nothing I just reminded them who they were trying to blackmail" said Naruto drinking his tea.

Tazuna's eyes fell on Naruto.

"You have blond hair?" asked Tazuna in shock.

"Yes, so?" said Naruto.

"I expected black or brown hair to be under that hood you are always wearing" said Tazuna as he sat at the table.

"And why is that?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know; blonde hair is pretty unusual" said Tazuna.

"Yeah it is but so is pink" said Naruto.

Tazuna just shrugged at that and then he noticed Naruto's whisker marks.

"Are those tattoos?" asked Tazuna.

"Nope, birthmarks" said Naruto.

Tazuna looked at him for a while then shook his head and went back to his sake. Before he didn't know what Naruto's face really looked like or what color his hair was because of the hood and the shadows the hood created. He thought that Naruto looked better with his hood of, but he did look more intimidating with it on.

"Guys there is something I need to tell you" said Naruto getting everyone's attention.

"It is about Zabuza" said Naruto.

"If it is about his still being alive, we kind of figured it out because hunter nin dispose of the body on the spot" said Kakashi.

"I know that he is alive" said Naruto.

"He is going to join our village and become a ninja" said Naruto making everyone spit out their tea, or sake in Tazuna's case.

"What!?" they all yelled at the same time.

"Calm down" said Naruto as they all settled down.

"It was my idea" said Naruto dropping another bomb at them.

"What!?" they all yelled.

"Are you insane?"

"You finally lost it."

"What is wrong with you Nii-san?"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"No. That happened a long time ago. Many things. And no" said Naruto answering their questions.

"Look this might not look like a good idea" started Naruto but was cut off by Sasuke.

"No shit" said Sasuke.

"Shut it, teme! Zabuza might be a missing nin, but he didn't leave because he felt like it. He left because he tried to kill the current Mizukage. Zabuza didn't agree with the bloodline genocide going on there right now, so he decided to just end it as soon as possible. Not the smartest move, but still, he tried to do the right thing. Now tell me if you want that on our side or would you rather fight him to the death because I sure as Hell am not saving your asses" said Naruto.

"Well, it was for a good cause" said Sakura.

"I don't mind it" said Sasuke.

"That is a good idea Naruto and all, but I don't think the council will just fall for your God-like charms" said Kakashi.

"I thought of that too. If they are under protection of a powerful clan the council won't be able to do shit and all I need then is just the approval of the Hokage and they are in" said Naruto.

"I know you and the Hokage are close, but I don't think he will just do it because you have pretty eyes" said Kakashi.

"I know my eyes are pretty Kashi-sensei, but thanks for noticing" said Naruto with a smile, making his sensei release a sigh.

"While I do have some blackmail material on the old man I won't do that to him, I just respect him too much to do that to him. Guess I will have to offer him that in exchange. Oh man, I was hoping to use that to get out of trouble" said Naruto.

"Offer him what?" asked Kakashi.

"The secret to defeating paperwork" said Naruto with a grin.

"No way" said Kakashi with wide eyes.

"Yes way. The old man is going to bang his head against his desk when he finds out" said Naruto.

"There is no way it can be that simple and for the Hokage to not figure it out" said Kakashi not believing that the Hokage would bang his head on his desk.

"You want to bet" said Naruto.

"The stakes?" asked Kakashi interested.

"Let's see…How about this: whoever loses has to wear a sexy nurse's outfit, only the nurse's outfit, nothing else, for a whole day?" said Naruto.

"I get to wear a mask and the loser has to run with Guy around the village at noon for, let's say, twenty laps" said Kakashi.

"On his hands" said Naruto.

"But that would mean…." started Kakashi.

"That some parts may show" said Naruto.

"Are you up to it, Kashi-sensei?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

Kakashi narrowed his eye until it was only a slit.

"Deal" said Kakashi as he extended his hand for Naruto to shake.

"Deal" said Naruto as he shook Kakashi's hand.

The second they shook hands Sasuke face palmed, Sakura shook her head and Tazuna just stared at them. Kakashi saw the reactions of his students and asked the only thing that came to mind.

"What?"

"Kakashi-sensei you don't know about Naruto's luck, like bets and gambling, do you?" asked Sakura.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kakashi.

"To make it simple Kashi-sensei, you do know about the bets ANBU have, right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, but how do you know about them?" asked Kakashi.

"Kashi-sensei, do you really think I can prank the ANBU just for the hell of it and not catch them having these bets every now and then. Soon I started joining in on the bets. I bet in every single one since I was seven and I haven't lost single one" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Oh crap!" was all Kakashi said before face planting the desk.

"Enjoy wearing a sexy nurse's outfit" said Naruto with a laugh.

Kakashi sat up straight and glared at him.

"You still don't have a clan which would take two missing nins under their wing" said Kakashi.

"Oh but I do, sensei, I do" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Oh really and what clan is that?" asked Kakashi not believing his student.

"You will see" said Naruto.

"Damn you. Well anyways I want to train you guys a bit since we don't know how long we will be here" said Kakashi getting their attention.

"Naruto I guess you have your training schedule, right?" asked Kakashi looking at his student.

"Yep" said Naruto finishing his tea.

"Sakura how is your training going?" asked Kakashi looking at the only girl on his team.

"Great Kakashi-sensei, my Medical jutsu is coming along just fine, Tsunade's punches are getting stronger, I beat my own record a while ago, but my Genjutsu isn't coming along as fast as I want it to" said Sakura.

"I want you to train Medical jutsu and Tsunade's punches, when we get back I will help you with your Genjutsu" said Kakashi making Sakura smile.

"Sasuke did you do any exercises with them?" asked Kakashi.

"I did tree walking and water walking, but mostly I have been doing physical exercises" said Sasuke.

"I could teach him Chakra hopping" said Sakura.

"No need I was planning on sending some clones to do it, but then again my clones are kind of assholes and I doubt they will explain this idiot everything in great detail" said Naruto.

Sakura laughed at that a bit and Sasuke just glared because he was just called an idiot.

"Then it is settled, Naruto you are doing whatever, Sakura Medical jutsu and punches, Sasuke you are doing Chakra hopping whatever that is and then when you are done with that come to I have a perfect jutsu for you and I will be protecting Tazuna while he is building his bridge" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

* * *

**Little later, lake**

"And that is how you Chakra hop" said Sakura to Sasuke.

"I don't get it, it seems simple" said Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it might seem so, but it isn't and besides you will have Nii-san's clones distracting you" said Sakura as she walked away intending to do her own training.

Sasuke decided it was good time as any to start the exercise, unfortunately for him he pushed too much chakra to his feet it sent him flying to high in the air and he lost his balance and ended up face first in the water.

"Maybe this isn't as easy as I thought" said Sasuke getting up.

Meanwhile Naruto created a bunch of clones. He sent ten to do the tree walking exercise, ten on water walking, ten to Chakra hop, ten to Chakra ski, he sent sixty clone to merge their chakra with: air, earth, fire, trees, water and electricity, ten to meditate, ten to practice Medical jutsu, ten to practice and learn about seals, ten to try to figure something for Genjutsu, ten to practice with Claws while he did few strength exercises and practiced his fighting stile.

* * *

**Dinner that day**

Team seven was eating with Tazuna and his family, Tsunami, his daughter, and Inari, his grandson. Sakura and Naruto were quite happy with their training, while Sasuke was just annoyed. Everything was going just fine until Naruto's clones showed up. Ten were in a faraway corner of the lake meditating, or that was what it looked to Sasuke, ten were water walking while chatting about something, ten were skiing on water, making the surface of the water rough making it hard for him to practice and sometimes they would ski in front of him so they would splash him while doing so, ten were Chakra hopping, these were probably the most annoying to Sasuke because they were doing all kinds of flips and falls. But that wasn't the worst part, oh no, the worst part was when one of them started singing and then everyone else joined him. They sang some song that went:

Do it now

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

And the worst part was that Sasuke couldn't get it out of his head.

"Kashi-sensei how did it go at the bridge?" asked Naruto as he stole some sake from Tazuna and downed it in one go.

"Hey!" yelled Tazuna at the sake stealing brat.

"You had enough" said Naruto.

"It was calm" said Kakashi with a bit of disappointment.

"How did your day go?" asked Kakashi.

"As usual" answered Naruto stealing another sake cup from Tazuna earning a glare from said man.

"It was okay" said Sakura with a smile.

Then everyone turned to Sasuke only to see him poking at his food mumbling about annoying assholes.

"I am guessing it didn't go well" said Naruto as Sasuke glared at him.

"Why are you doing this?" they all heard someone ask.

They turned towards the place from where they heard the voice come from and saw a small boy. The boy had a white hat with two blue stripes over his eyes, so they couldn't see his face but saw some black hair poking out.

"How can you sit here and joke around? You train as if you can beat Gato" said the boy making Naruto raise his eyebrow.

"You can't beat Gato, he will kill you all" yelled the boy as he stood up.

Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to say, and then all of a sudden Naruto started laughing. Everyone looked at him wondering what was going through his head.

"Gato, unbeatable, that midget? Or even better, him beating us. Kid you need to see the real world" said Naruto after he calmed down somewhat.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Inari.

"Kid, Gato may be a businessman, he might own almost whole Wave, he may have a lot of money and he might have a lot of thugs and bandits under him, but he isn't going to beat us. We are ninja and people like him are pretty common in our line of business. Now, I may not know what exactly happened to make you this afraid of him, but I do know we are going to stop him. Here is a piece of advice kid, if you don't stand up for yourself or people like Gato will just keep walking over you" said Naruto as he stood up.

"Now if you will excuse me I have some more training to do" he said leaving the house.

He left behind a small boy who started questioning everything he believed in. Should he stand up to Gato? But what if he gets hurt or even worse, killed? Why should he risk his life for people who wouldn't do it themselves? How do you stand up to someone like Gato? In his eyes there was only one person who knew the answer to those questions and he was dead. But now this blond ninja came out of nowhere, Inari thought that maybe, just maybe the blond might have some answers for him. So he did the only thing that came to mind he ran after the ninja yelling for him to stop and wait. He wanted answers and this guy could give him exactly that.

Naruto heard the kid from before yelling at him to stop and wait, so he turned around and waited for the kid to catch up. When the kid caught up he started panting like he just ran a marathon.

"Wait….huh…I…..blah….want to ask you something" said the kid still panting.

"What is it kid?" asked Naruto with a bit of humor in his voice.

"You said I need to stand up to Gato" the kid said finally catching his breath.

"I did" said Naruto.

"How do I do that?" asked Inari.

Naruto laughed at that. The kid just asked him how to stand up to someone. What kind of question is that? For crying out loud what is wrong with people these days?

"Are you serious? Are you seriously asking me how to stand up to someone?" laughed Naruto.

"What is so funny?!" yelled the kid.

"Kid there is no right or wrong way to stand up to someone, you just do it" said Naruto.

"But how can I stand up to someone stronger than me?" asked Inari.

"There are two options for you. The first one is for you to get stronger. Take Khiara for instance" said Naruto.

Naruto stretched his hand towards Inari his palm facing upward. Khiara slithered out of his sleeve and positioned herself on his palm to look like a cobra that is ready to strike any moment. Inari just stared at the snake. He never saw a black snake with cyan blue rings around its body. The snake's emerald green eyes looked deep into his eyes and he felt fear.

"Don't be scared of Khiara. She won't do anything to you. But you just saw my point, she is strong and she worked for it. When I found her she was dying because of a kunai wound. I saved her and she has been training with me since then, getting stronger and stronger every day and she will continue to get stronger as long as she is trying to" said Naruto.

"But she is just a snake" said Inari.

"Exactly, she is a snake. Yet she is stronger than Gato. One bite from her and he is toast. Now tell me, can a human be more powerful than a snake?" asked Naruto.

"Yes" said Inari.

"But wait you said there are two ways to stand up to someone. What is the second way?" asked Inari as he watched Khiara slither into Naruto's sleeve again.

"You go to your friends and people who have the same goal as you, ask them to join you and you outnumber the idiot" said Naruto with a small smile.

Inari's eyes widened. Naruto saw this and knew his message got through so he walked away saying his goodbye. He wanted to try something out with Khiara for a long time and now he had the time to try it out.

* * *

**And cut. I decided to cut it short because I don't want to make my beta reader crazy…er. Let's face it people no one on fanfiction is exactly normal. So well anyways I am hammering a few things down, like the pairings.**

**Pairings:**

**NarutoXHarem  
Harem: Anko, Ino, Hinata, femShikamaru/Shika, Tsume, Tsunade, femGaara, femDeidara, femHaku, Mai, Yugao, Tayuya and Samui.**

**ZabuzaXKurenai**

**NejiXTenten**

**Sakura won't have a pairing.**

**Before you say anything, I don't want to hear it. Any arguments against my logic, go to my profile there is a link, the first one, and that is my answer to any kind of arguments against my logic.**

**This is adventure/romance story and I will try to keep those two in balance, but if you want more of one in the next chapter, tell me, people tell me. I can't read minds. There is some humor, but that will tone down to Naruto screwing around with some people occasionally.**

**Naruto will be powerful. Especially after his trip with Jiraiya. I am not sure if he will be God-like, still weighting the pros and cons.**

**There is a new review in my profile, go and check it out, this one is not as random as the last one.**

**And the last thing before I go back to bed: If you don't like this story don't read it because this story isn't a penis I am trying to force down your throat. I am doing this for fun and the hell of it and if you are here to bitch about it just fuck off. That doesn't mean I won't change shit. I am opened up to tips on how to improve my writing and please tell them, I just started this few months ago and I am not very good at it.**

**Oh almost forgot, I am giving all the rights for the DNA room, the invisibility thing, when Naruto conceals his chakra with Blacklight and the idea of a shape-shifting pet to NorthSouthGorem. He said he is cool with me using them but the main idea is still his so….The reason I didn't give him any rights before is because I read his story a long time ago, I didn't even have a profile back then, and I kind of lost track of his story but the idea stayed. Well anyway if you haven't read his story yet go and check it out it is called CoG: Naruto's Other Tenant. Don't worry if you get confused a bit at the beginning it gets better trust me.**

**Reviews!**

_FinalKingdomHearts – Guess you will have to read and find out._

_Firelordeg, shadeirion, Oplindenfep, TheGrinningAnimal– I know, I know but I got a beta reader now so things will be better._

_ShadowBloodedge9396 - Thanks for pissing Kurama off. He is going to chew and spit me out because of you._

_Wolfone10 – That annoys me to so that is why Naruto has a phobia of water. You will see in the next chapter._

_NorthSouthGorem – Gee you sound like you would bite my head off for not asking you, but you also sound like you need to admit my story isn't all that bad. Sorry for that again. _

**Beta reader: agent of doom**


	11. Second form

_**Author:**_ Hello there reader. And how are you this fine morning? I am fine thanks for asking.  
_**Alex:**_ She is actually a bit crazier than usual.  
_**Tsuki:**_ Well she did start talking to Wolf since last time you know.  
_**Alex:**_ God, this fic is going to get even more crazy than usual.  
_**Author:**_ No it is not….okay maybe a bit.  
_**Tsuki:**_ And of course we have to thank Wolf for pissing Kurama off.  
_**Wolf:**_ What can I say, I like Kyuubi-chan.  
_**Alex:**_ How the hell did you get in here.  
_**Wolf:**_ *points to author* She invited me.  
*Alex stares at author*  
_**Author:**_ What? I thought he would like to be here to piss Kurama off a bit.  
_**Kurama:**_ Why do you like to piss me off?  
_**Wolf:**_ Because it is fun?  
_**Kurama:**_ You stay out of this, you pesky human. I AM NOT A WOMAN!  
_**Author:**_ Oh stop it Kurama. He is a guest here so be nice. Besides it isn't his fault you have been genderless for so long.  
_**Wolf:**_ There are also some guy parts that are missing.  
_**Author:**_ Let's not forget that Naruto can't win an argument with you.  
_**Wolf:**_ Then there is the obvious fact. You have been sealed in only women until Naruto and it isn't a Jigsaw level puzzle, so it is easy to figure out who you would base your body off of.  
_**Author:**_ Besides it would be a real mind-fuck to make you look like Kushina.  
_**Kurama:**_…You are both evil! I am going to have my revenge for this.  
_**Author:**_ Wolf, do you mind?  
_**Wolf:**_ Not at all tenshi. Author doesn't own anything.  
_**Author:**_ *twitch* Stop calling me that.  
_**Wolf:**_ But it is a part of your name, tenshi.  
_**Author:**_ I am going to pay you back for this.

* * *

Chapter eleven – Second form

Naruto was sitting under a tree waiting for Zabuza's partner to show up. He yawned while remembering past two days he and his team spent training. Yesterday it was quite interesting, he sent a clone to spar with Sakura and it didn't end well. The only thing that came good out of his spar with Sakura was that she improved her punches and he found out how much it hurts to get hit in the balls by a chakra powered punch. Sasuke was annoyed for some reason after the training, and the little twerp actually tried to choke him to death with a spoon. Can you believe it?! A fucking spoon! Inari was apparently inspired by his speech because the little brat followed him around until he gave in and created a clone to show the annoying shit some Taijutsu moves. Of course, that didn't end well for the brat because he was as flexible as a turtle. Naruto's clone then showed him some easy exercises to become more flexible. Again, something that didn't end well because the brat managed to land on his balls and spent the rest of the day with some ice on his crotch.

The brat didn't give up after that and asked him to create a shadow clone so he could continue with his exercises. They were now practicing somewhere in the woods. His training with Khiara wasn't going too well either but he expected that because it involved manipulating the Blacklight to an extent that he wasn't able to do just yet but he was getting there. The shape-shifting thing was in a tree right now in its raven form, when the damn thing consumed a raven was beyond him. Her raven form was pretty usual, a black raven with emerald green eyes and two cyan blue feathers hanging down the right side of her neck. He didn't exactly expect her to have blue feathers, but then again, her snake form had blue rings so it wasn't so weird after all.

Naruto heard someone walking towards the clearing, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked towards the person and saw a young girl with dark brown hair. Her hair reached just below her shoulder blades, there were two long bangs going on the sides of her face reaching a little below her shoulders. The bangs hid the sides of her face a bit, making it seem longer than it actually was. Her chocolate brown eyes were shining in the sun. She was wearing a lavender pink kimono with short sleeves and a darker pink trim. There were few dark purple, bordering brown swirls on the pink kimono. On her feet were the usual civilian wooden sandals. What caught his attention was the black collar-like necklace around her neck; to him it seemed out of place.

She looked at him and smiled. He got up dusted off his pants and walked towards her, his hands in his pockets.

"What is your name, beautiful Miss?" he asked.

He smirked when he saw a light blush cower the girl's cheeks.

"I am Haku, and you are?" said Haku.

"Uzumaki Naruto, but to you it is just Naruto" he said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Haku's blush became that of a darker red instead of light pink making Naruto's smirk widen.

"I am here because of-" she started to say but was stopped by Naruto.

"I know; Khiara recognized your chakra" said Naruto.

"Who is Khiara?" asked Haku.

Naruto looked at her and then whistled as if calling something. Haku looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly she heard something in the trees behind him that sounded like flapping of wings and she saw something black fly towards them and land on Naruto's shoulder. It was a black raven with two long cyan blue feathers.

"This is Khiara" said Naruto.

"That is one unusual raven" said Haku looking at the raven.

"You have no idea" laughed Naruto.

"So well anyways how is Zabuza?" asked Naruto.

"You cracked a few bones but he is fine" answered Haku.

"That is good to hear. Let's get to the plan shall we?" said Naruto earning a nod from Haku.

"How long will it take for Zabuza to heal fully?" asked Naruto.

"Four more days I would say." answered Haku.

"Perfect. I already have a plan." said Naruto.

"I am listening"

"Let's see, in four days we will all go to the bridge to protect Tazuna. When we come there you will have already knocked out all the workers and wait at the bridge for us. We will do some fighting so it won't be suspicious and then when Gato shows up to finish the job we will kick his butt." said Naruto.

"That is a good plan, but there is only one problem with it." said Haku making Naruto's mood drop somewhat.

"What is the problem?" he asked with a groan.

"If I know how Gato operates and I do, then it is to be expected of him to send someone to capture Tazuna-san's family in case his plan doesn't work." said Haku.

"Well then I will stay at their house kill the idiots who come for them and then catch up to my team." said Naruto.

"You seem to have no problem with killing." said Haku.

"Well there is a long story behind it that I just don't fell like telling in the middle of a clearing." said Naruto.

"I understand. Now since you were the one who broke Zabuza-sama's bones you wouldn't mind helping me with the herbs for him." said Haku with a sweet smile.

"I only cracked them." said Naruto with a groan making Haku giggle a little.

"True." she said and started picking herbs.

"How about I take you out to lunch instead." said Naruto getting only a small giggle in return.

Naruto sighed and started helping her while they exchanged small talk.

* * *

**Four days later**

Naruto was laying on his futon in Tazuna's house, well more like he was having a war with the sheets than anything else. Naruto sat up on his futon deciding it would be easier to just let the sheets win; besides he may have lost the battle, but not the war. He looked around the room and noticed that Sasuke and Kakashi were gone, meaning he overslept. Oh well, he was going to stay anyway to look after Tsunami and that squirt she calls son. The damn brat didn't leave him for even a second. He kind of reminded him of that brat Konohamaru. Now that he thought about it they were practically the same when it came to annoying Naruto. Was there some kind of an inside joke he wasn't aware of?

He remembered how he met Konohamaru. It was on the day he was taking his ninja ID picture, that was an annoying day. First it was the photographer grumbling about having to work on his day off, then it was too hot, then he didn't like the way sun was in the sky and finally he had a problem with Naruto's hood, but in the end Naruto assured him it was alright and that it is how he usually looked like. Yeah right, he grabbed the guy off of the ground by his collar and gave him a glare along with a threat and a few curse words that made the man go pale. Then it was the old fart of a Hokage who had a problem with his picture for some damn reason, he didn't understand what the deal with the picture was, it was good in his opinion.

Well anyway, the little brat tried to attack the Hokage but managed to trip over his oversized blue scarf. It was no wonder actually, because the scarf was flowing behind him for a good one and a half feet. The brat had the nerve to blame him for tripping him which earned him a weak, well weak in Naruto's opinion, hit to the head. Then the kids 'sensei', you really can't call that idiot a sensei, showed up and started acting all dramatic because of a simple thing like hitting a kid that deserved it. Naruto just rolled his eyes at that and said goodbye to the old man before leaving the office.

On the streets he noticed a box with two holes disguised to look like a rock following him. Couldn't the kid be a bit more creative? Naruto told him he knew he was behind him but the brat thought he was bluffing so Naruto tried a different approach. He went into a small ally and quickly climbed on the roof. Kid following him went into the ally and when he saw no one there dropped the, let's call it a disguise. Naruto jumped behind the brat in a crouching position without the brat noticing. When Konohamaru turned around he was met face to face with Naruto. Someone appearing behind you is scary enough but someone like Naruto just appearing behind you is way scarier so it was no surprise when the kid jumped in the air and fell on his butt.

When the brat realized who Naruto actually was he went on of being cool, calling Naruto boss and something about wanting, no, demanding for Naruto to be his sensei and teach him all of his secrets, Naruto didn't really remember what the brat said because he was so pissed off he hit the brat over the head again, someone demanding something from him. He might have taught the brat a thing or two if he asked nicely, but he was being arrogant so Naruto did something to shut him up. After that he went around the village doing his own busyness which was avoiding Anko at all cost, she just got off of her period and was hornier than ever and that isn't a good thing for Naruto, not a good thing for Naruto at all. Konohamaru was hot on his heels the whole time blabbing about random stuff with some begging randomly thrown in it.

Somewhere along the way Anko found him, how the woman did it was beyond him because he was keeping his chakra at civilian level, masking it completely would be to suspicious because Anko knew about it and if she saw someone walking in the streets not showing any chakra would have been more than suspicious to her. Well anyways it turned into a chase around the village. In the end Naruto managed to escape her by turning a few sharp corners and activating his chakra masking technique, Anko lost track of him but continued to search so he needed to find a good hiding place. Somewhere along the way Konohamaru found him and hid with him. After the brat figured why he was hiding he blackmailed him, can you believe it a kid blackmailing Naruto. Naruto just glared at the brat but agreed.

After that they went into the woods to get to Naruto's usual training ground. When they got there Khiara jumped from Naruto's hood in her cat form scaring the shit out of Konohamaru because he didn't see her before so he didn't know about her randomly jumping from Naruto's hood. After Konohamaru got his heartbeat under control Naruto showed him a few moves from his fighting stile. This didn't end well because neither Konohamaru could bend in a way that Naruto's Taijutsu required. So it was stretching exercises for Konohamaru, but at least he didn't land on his balls, but he did menage to pull a muscle or two. After about three hours of Konohamaru stretching and failing at it Ebisu, his so called sensei, showed up and tried to drag Konohamaru off. Usually Naruto would just let him do whatever he wanted with the brat, but Ebisu figured out who Naruto was and gave Naruto a dirty look.

This offcourse pissed Naruto off so he butted in and saved the brat from being dragged off and filled his head with stupid nonsense like there being an easy road to becoming a Hokage. Ebisu insulted him after Naruto told him to go and mind his own business. Naruto answered that by insulting the idiot. Ebisu was apparently very offended by it because he charged at Naruto yelling insults that were on a three year olds level. Ebisu never got the chance to punch Naruto because Khiara interfered and almost clawed his eyes out, she may be a cat, but she understood human language. There is one thing that she didn't like and that was someone insulting Naruto, he did save her life after all. Let's just say that after what Khiara did to Ebisu he started missing Tora.

While Khiara was treating Ebisu as her new scratching post, Naruto and Konohamaru talked a bit, actually it was Naruto giving Konohamaru a life lesson. He didn't remember the exact word but it had something to do with the path to becoming Hokage was hard and not easy and something about lazy assholes who try to find the easy path ending up as, well, as Ebisu. After the life lesson that Naruto gave Konohamaru, the little kid gave a disgusted look at the now heavily bleeding Ebisu and said he would become the Hokage the right way. Naruto remembered being surprised at that because honestly he had no idea what he said, but apparently the brat understood him and found some kind of inspiration in his words.

Naruto's train of thoughts was interrupted by a scream from downstairs. Naruto immediately jumped from his futon and ran to the staircase masking his chakra completely. When he got to the staircase he walked slowly downstairs. When he got down he sneaked to the kitchen from where he heard the scream coming. He poked his head through the opened door and saw Tsunami trying to defend herself from two thugs. He looked around the room to see if Inari was in danger too. He saw the little boy under the desk with a knife in hand waiting for an opening to attack. Guess all those lessons paid off. As Naruto averted his gaze to Tsunami he saw one of the thugs knock the knife out of her hand.

Naruto chose that moment to make his move. He jumped on the ceiling and made his way towards the thugs and Tsunami. The thugs were about to tie Tsunami up when Naruto jammed two kunai in their throats killing them instantly. He dropped from the ceiling as the thugs bodies fell to the floor. Khiara jumped from his hood, changed into her wolf form, grabbed the two now dead thugs by the back of their collars and proceeded to drag them outside.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto as he turned to Tsunami.

Tsunami just looked at him in shock and nodded, not trusting her own voice at the moment.

"Good." said Naruto.

Naruto turned towards table under which Inari was hiding.

"You can come out now. Someone needs to protect your mother while I go and help those on the bridge." said Naruto as he walked towards the door.

"I suggest you two stay on alert just in case. I am going to leave a shadow clone or two to guard the house, but that doesn't mean you are safe until Gato is ten feet under." said Naruto looking at them before he exited the house and closed the door.

He created five shadow clones. Naruto watched his clones hide in the shadows around the house before he turned to Khiara who was sitting above the two dead bodies. She looked at him and then back at the bodies sending him a message, which Naruto caught instantly.

"You thing it could work?" he asked her and got a small bark in return.

Naruto thought about it and then nodded to her telling her to do it.

* * *

**Bridge**

Team seven was fighting against Zabuza and Haku. It wasn't a real battle but it looked real enough for civilians and that was what they were aiming for.

"How long do you think we will have to do this?" asked Zabuza as he and Kakashi 'fought'.

"Don't know, until Gato shows up, I guess." said Kakashi as he avoided Zabuza's slow slash almost lazily.

Meanwhile Sakura was guarding Tazuna while being bored out of her mind, at least Sasuke got to fight while she was stuck on guarding the old drunk. Speaking of Sasuke, he and Haku were exchanging blows; Sasuke was fighting with a kunai while Haku had an ice senbon.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" asked Sasuke out of curiosity.

"What do you think?" asked Haku amused, but that amusement wasn't shown in her voice.

"Why don't you just tell me?" asked Sasuke.

"And where is the fun in that?" asked Haku.

"You know, my teammate said those exact words when I asked his about his bloodline." said Sasuke in thought.

"Who? Naruto?" asked Haku.

"No Sakura, of course it was Naruto." said Sasuke with a roll of his eyes.

"You aren't really nice. Naruto was nice to me." said Haku with a pout, but Sasuke couldn't see due to the mask Haku was wearing.

"Okay now I am pretty sure you are a girl." said Sasuke.

"Or maybe I am just a girly guy." said Haku.

"Damn it! Why can't you just tell me?" asked Sasuke as he slashed at Haku who dogged it.

"I already told you, there is no fun in just telling you." said Haku as she charged at Sasuke and they crossed their weapons and tried to overpower each other.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Zabuza felt someone stepping on the other side of the bridge, but due to the fog that was hiding the whole bridge they couldn't see who it was. But the two ninja had a pretty good idea who it was. Kakashi nodded to Zabuza who understood what he meat. Zabuza 'slipped' on some water that was on the bridge and fell, giving Kakashi a perfect chance to put a kunai on his throat. Zabuza let the mist settle. The first thing that came to the view was Haku and Sasuke. Immediately Haku and Sasuke stopped fighting and looked at Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama!" yelled Haku in fake worry.

Sakura soon came into view. She was standing in front of Tazuna holding a kunai. She immediately relaxed her stance when she saw Kakashi standing over Zabuza with a kunai to his throat. They heard clapping coming from the other side of the bridge and immediately looked towards the direction from where the sound was coming from. They saw a shadow in the mist moving towards them. Soon a midget came into view. Everyone recognized him as Gato.

"Bravo! Bravo!" yelled Gato as he continued his clapping.

"Now that you are all exhausted I can kill you all including the bridge builder." said Gato.

"You and what army?" asked Sasuke, a smug look on his face.

Gato snapped his fingers and about twenty thugs walked from the mist to the left and right of him.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" said Sakura with an irritated look on her face.

Sasuke just looked emotionlessly at the thugs.

"Gato! You traitorous bastard!" yelled Zabuza as he glared at Gato over his shoulder.

"Did you really think I would pay you?" asked Gato.

"Kill them all. The one who kills the bridge builder gets a prize. Leave the girls alone they can still be useful." said Gato a sick smirk playing on his lips as he said the last sentence.

Haku and Sakura looked on in horror knowing exactly what Gato meant by that statement. Sasuke took two kunai and stood in front of Haku ready to attack at any moment. Kakashi tried to find a way to get everyone out of here alive. They may have been faking their fight but it still exhausted them. If he was at his best these few thugs wouldn't be a problem but he was exhausted, had a team to think about and a bridge builder to protect. Their only hope was Naruto appearing out of nowhere and saving their asses.

Gato watched in sick satisfaction as ninja slowly walked back and into a group in front of the bridge builder. He saw how discussed and horrified the girl was and was pretty sure Zabuza's brat had a similar face under that mask of hers. He saw Zabuza glaring at every and all thugs that were slowly approaching them. He saw Kakashi trying to find a way out, Sasuke's eyes darting from one thug to another. He also saw how pale the bridge builder was.

He felt something drip on his shoulder. He looked to his shoulder and saw some kind of black substance on it as it slowly traveled down his sleeve. With his other hand he took some of the substance and brought it close to his face to examine it. It was black and sticky. He looked from his fingers to the ninja and saw absolute horror on their faces. The thugs caught the look too and slowly turned around to see what got the ninja so spooked. As they turned around their faces changed from confident to spooked and frightened. Some were even pale as ghosts. Gato saw their reactions so he slowly turned around following their gaze and saw the thing that scarred all of them so much. He immediately paled at the sight of it.

There in the mist right above him was a skull like face. It was white with two big black holes as its eyes. The eyes had no light or anything that seemed like the creature had actually eyes yet those two holes of seemingly endless darkness were staring right at him. Under the creature's eyes was the scariest grin Gato ever saw. The grin was so wide it reached to the sides of the scull then going upwards and twisting towards the pools of darkness. The grin revealed many shark-like cyan blue teeth that seemed to glow in the mist. Its lips were thick black lines with some stitches holding them from going any further from each other. From its slightly opened mouth dripped the black substance that was on Gato's sleeve.

The creature took a step towards him as he started to crawl away from it. From the mist came a long bony front paw with four fingers that ended with a long metal looking claw and a thumb digit that had a similar claw only a bit more curved. After the right paw came the left one this one similar in appearance to the other one. It too was long and bony with four fingers and a thumb, but this one was cyan blue at the bottom, just like its teeth, the blue slowly faded into black as it went from its paw to its elbow and was covered with azure blue swirls and patterns.

Behind the head was a thick and muscular neck that slowly emerged from the fog. The creature had eight tree-like spikes coming from its neck probably something like spikes coming from its spine. There were few blue orbs on those tree-like spikes that looked like they were made out of chakra. There was sharp spiked up fur at the end of its neck and above its shoulders. As the creature slowly walked from the mist they saw the rest of its body emerge. The front of it was very big and muscular which was followed by a very tight waist. They saw nine huge holes on its side which showed some kind of cyan blue liquid that filled the creature's whole body. The liquid glowed in the dark and seemed to be something like liquefied chakra.

Next came out its two hind legs. They were also very skinny and bony but had more muscles on them then the front ones had. These legs looked like they were made for running. The paws were different from the front ones because it had four hoofed fingers instead five clawed ones. The creature changed the direction in which it was walking before a little. Instead of going directly towards Gato it went slightly to the left so it looked like it was going to circle them. They saw a tail being dragged after the creature. The tail was long and there was at least two feet of it being dragged on the floor. It was black at the beginning and slowly turned into white towards the end. Now that they saw the whole creature they saw it was seven and half feet tall towering above all of them.

The creature suddenly stopped, Gato took that chance to try and crawl as far away as possible. Unfortunately he hit something with his back. He looked up and saw a man in a dark orange hoodie which rested under a black leather jacket. He tried to see the man's face but due to the shadows the hood casted the only thing he could see were the man's glowing blue eyes. The man was glaring at him for some reason.

"Tell me," started the man.

"What were you going to do to my Imoto-chan and Haku-chan?" asked the man as his glare intensified.

"I, I" tried Gato but he was too spooked to get anything else out.

There was a swipe and the next thing everyone knew Gato's head was rolling on the bridge. Naruto straightened up and turned towards the now white thugs and said one sentence that scared them even more if it was possible.

"Khiara, sick 'em."

As soon the words left his mouth the creature from before swiped with its claw over the stitches cutting them. The grin on its face even widened if it was even possible. It started to slowly stalk towards the thugs. When the thugs noticed the creature some of them were frozen on the spot, some were backing off slowly and some of them turned around and started running. Khiara speed up and killed the few frozen ones with her claws in an instant while biting the head off of some random thug that was about to run away. Naruto seeing the few that that were quite far away transformed his hands into claws and charged after them. Naruto caught up to them and then cut off their only way of escape while killing two thugs in the process. They were about to turn around and run away from him when Khiara got behind them and cut off the other way of escape.

There were about twelve thugs left; Naruto killed two, while Khiara quickly killed the other six. They were both about to charge and kill the remaining thugs when a blur ran in front of them and killed three thugs in one swipe. The blur stopped revealing it to be Zabuza holding a bloody Kubikiribōchō on his shoulder.

"Oi! I was about to do that!" yelled Naruto a bit angry because someone stole his kill.

"Did you really think I will let you have all of the fun, brat?!" yelled Zabuza back.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You had your share of fun when you were fighting Kashi-sensei!"

"You can't really call that a fight" said Zabuza.

"What?!" yelled Naruto.

While those two were fighting over who should kill the thugs Khiara slowly stalked to a thug that had his back to her. She opened her mouth and was about to bite the thugs head when Naruto interrupted her.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Naruto as he ran and cut the head off of the thug Khiara was about to munch on.

Khiara just stared at the now dead man for a few moments before she charged at the remaining thugs killing two of them. Zabuza and Naruto seeing this charged in order to kill as many thugs as possible before Khiara got them all. In the end when they killed all the thugs they broke into an argument about who killed most. This turned into a fight between all three of them. Zabuza was trying to cut Naruto's arms off and Khiara's head, Naruto was trying to grab Zabuza and smash his head in, while swiping at Khiara from time to time and Khiara, she was just trying to bite something off. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Haku and Tazuna just stared at them with a sweat drop.

"Oi! Don't damage the bridge!" yelled Tazuna when he saw Zabuza cut a deep cut in it.

"Naruto, you idiot! Stop this, now!" yelled Sakura as she went in there to knock the two idiots out.

"Is it always like this with your team?" asked Haku.

"Yeah." said Kakashi as he took his precious out and started reading.

There were two thumps and everyone looked back at the three fighting only to see Naruto and Zabuza with bumps on their heads and Khiara in her wolf form snickering at their misfortune. Sakura dusted her hands off and then put them on her hips.

"We are here to protect the bridge and the bridge builder, not to destroy the bridge. Do you understand?" said Sakura with a glare.

"Yes." said Zabuza as his eyebrow twitched because he was being lectured by a brat.

"But Imoto-chan, he started it." said Naruto.

"I don't care who started it!" yelled Sakura as she stomped of to Tazuna's house.

Naruto and Zabuza looked at each other and glared, electricity actually crackling between their eyes. Tazuna hurried after Sakura, Sasuke shook his head at his teammate, and he is supposed to follow that idiot as a team leader when Kakashi isn't around. What was Kakashi thinking when he said Naruto is the team leader? Kakashi eyesmieled at them and started walking after Sakura, his precious still in hand. Haku took her mask off and went after Sakura trying to ignore the two idiots glaring at each other behind her.

* * *

**At the bridge, few days later**

"Thank you for helping us build this bridge." said Tazuna.

Everyone from the village was on the now finished bridge. They were all there to say goodbye to team seven, Zabuza and Haku. Over the few days after the fight on the bridge the team trained, helped around the bridge and did their own thing. Sasuke was either practicing with his Sharingan or helping a little bit at the bridge. A little because he didn't really help he would help carry something and that kind of stuff.

Sakura was mostly either training or helping Tsunami around the house. Kakashi was being, Kakashi. Reading his perverted book all the damn time, at least he helped Sakura a bit with her Genjutsu. Zabuza and Naruto went to Gato's hideout and killed the rest of the thugs, which broke into another competition between them. They collected all the money that was there and some documents, they took enough money for an A-ranked mission and gave the rest to Wave to do with it whatever they wanted, the documents they gave to Tazuna who told them they were for Gato's shipping company or something like that, the two weren't really listening to the old drunk.

Naruto tried to take Haku out to dinner, but every time Zabuza would pop up and start a fight with him. When the fight was over Haku would be long gone which would always make Naruto attack Zabuza and they would break into another fight. Inari was always following Naruto around like a shadow which annoyed Naruto a great deal. He would always lose the boy but after some time the brat would always find him. Naruto got so annoyed he sent twenty shadow clones to help finish the damn bridge. To say Tazuna was thankful would be an understatement.

And now we can find the whole gang at the bridge waving goodbye to the village. Inari was around Naruto's leg refusing to let go.

"Come on Inari. I need to go back to my village" sighed Naruto.

"But Nii-san I want to go with you" cried Inari into Naruto's leg.

"You can't. Who is going to take care of your mom if you go with me?" asked Naruto.

"Grandpa."

"I wouldn't trust him with a plant much less a human being" said Naruto.

"I guess you are right." said Inari as he let go of Naruto's leg.

And with that team seven left the Wave to return back to their home village just in time for the chunin exams.

* * *

_**Author:**_ And cut. What do you think good right? I know it is short but you will just have to deal with it.  
_**Tsuki:**_ We got 20 motherflipping reviews for the last chapter!  
_**Author:**_ 20! Mother of God! *sniffs* I love you guys so much.  
_**Tsuki:**_ Before we get to the reviews author has a few things to say. Don't you author?  
_**Author:**_ *sniffs* I…..Khiara…*sniffs*….grandma…..*hands Wolf paper and starts crying*  
_**Tsuki:**_ What does it say?  
_**Wolf:**_ Ahem…..Some of you may have noticed author has a new name, that is all thanks to me.  
_**Tsuki:**_ *takes paper from Wolf* Aren't we full of ourselves? Don't ask about Khiara's new form it will be explained in the next chapter and pics of it will be in her profile so go and check them out. And her grandma somehow burned soup so she had a good laugh. Blah, blah, yada, yada, not important. Revviews!  
_**Wolf:**_ Shouldn't you read the paper till the end it may be important?  
_**Tsuki:**_ If it was important she could always do it in the next chapter.  
_**Author:**_ *sniffs* ass *sniffs*  
_**Tsuki:**__ ShadowBloodedge9396:_ Yeah, yeah you two go and do your thing somewhere else. No. And you will have to read and find out now won't you?  
_**Wolf:**__ King O' Blades:_ Actually the song is called Bad touch not Discovery channel.  
_**Tsuki:**__ Hex169:_ FemGaara? That is where you see the problem?  
_**Author:**_ Thank you all for reviewing I really appreciate it.

**Beta reader: Agent of doom**


	12. Becoming part of the clan

_**Author**__**:**_ Hello there, my faithful reader. Your favorite sexy and totally female writer is back with another chapter.  
_**Tsuki:**_ You, sexy? Bitch please, we both know who is the sexy one here  
_**Author:**_ Oh yeah, well we both know who is whose inner demon and who is going in The Pink Room if they don't stop being a bitch.  
_**Tsuki:**_ NOOOOOO! Anything but The Pink Room. I don't want to go back in there. It….is…..NOOOOOOOOOO!  
_**Author:**_ Well anyways, I have missed you guys *sniffs* soo much. Some of you even PMed me to hurry the fuck up. Well not in those exact words but the meaning is still the same. But I still missed you assholes.  
_**Alex:**_ Why so emotional?  
_**Author: **_I have been sick and there was an alien growing inside my head gnawing on my brain *sniffs and wipes away tears*, I just get emotional when I am sick okay.  
_**Alex:**_ I am going to guh- *insert bone-crushing hug from author*  
_**Author:**_ I have missed you too!  
_**Alex:**_ Author doesn't own anything. Now please…..I need to breathe.  
_**Author:**_ No you don't, you are a walking virus you don't need air.  
_**Alex:**_ That doesn't mean it is comfortable being squeezed to death.

* * *

_**Last time on Blacklight in Konoha (this was requested)**_

_"Are you a girl or a boy?" asked Sasuke out of curiosity._

_"What do you think?" asked Haku amused, but that amusement wasn't shown in her voice._

_"Why don't you just tell me?" asked Sasuke._

_"And where is the fun in that?" asked Haku._

_"You know, my teammate said those exact words when I asked his about his bloodline." said Sasuke in thought._

_"Who? Naruto?" asked Haku._

_"No Sakura, of course it was Naruto." said Sasuke with a roll of his eyes._

_"You aren't really nice. Naruto was nice to me." said Haku with a pout, but Sasuke couldn't see due to the mask Haku was wearing._

_"Okay now I am pretty sure you are a girl." said Sasuke._

_"Or maybe I am just a girly guy." said Haku._

_"Damn it! Why can't you just tell me?" asked Sasuke as he slashed at Haku who dogged it._

_**(Scene break)**_

_"Tell me," started the man._

_"What were you going to do to my Imoto-chan and Haku-chan?" asked the man as his glare intensified._

_"I, I" tried Gato but he was too spooked to get anything else out._

_There was a swipe and the next thing everyone knew Gato's head was rolling on the bridge. Naruto straightened up and turned towards the now white thugs and said one sentence that scared them even more if it was possible._

_"Khiara, sick 'em."_

_**(Scene break)**_

_"Oi! Don't damage the bridge!" yelled Tazuna when he saw Zabuza cut a deep cut in it._

_"Naruto, you idiot! Stop this, now!" yelled Sakura as she went in there to knock the two idiots out._

_"Is it always like this with your team?" asked Haku._

_"Yeah." said Kakashi as he took his precious out and started reading._

_There were two thumps and everyone looked back at the three fighting only to see Naruto and Zabuza with bumps on their heads and Khiara in her wolf form snickering at their misfortune. Sakura dusted her hands off and then put them on her hips._

_**(Scene break)**_

_"Come on Inari. I need to go back to my village" sighed Naruto._

_"But Nii-san I want to go with you" cried Inari into Naruto's leg._

_"You can't. Who is going to take care of your mom if you go with me?" asked Naruto._

_"Grandpa."_

_"I wouldn't trust him with a plant much less a human being" said Naruto._

_"I guess you are right." said Inari as he let go of Naruto's leg._

_**And so it continues….**_

_**Tsuki: **__You have been watching too much Cry.  
__**Author: **__Shut up, no one asked about your opinion! *blushes* It isn't my fault his voice is so sexy._

* * *

Chapter twelve – Becoming part of the clan

"Ahhh, this is life." said Naruto as he sank deeper into the water of the hot spring they were at right now.

"And I don't even mind there are three naked dudes bathing with me and one of them is an open pervert." he said as he put his hand behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Well there would have been more if Zabuza hadn't scared everyone off." said Kakashi his nose still in his little orange book.

"What can I say, I really didn't like the way that asshole looked at me." said Zabuza from his spot in the hot water.

"I honestly don't mind him scaring off the men, but he scared the women too so now we can't spy on them since there are only Sakura and Haku over there and while I am a pervert I am not a pedophile." said Kakashi as he turned a page in his little book.

"Oh come on Kakashi it isn't that bad the receptionist is still here." said Naruto.

"You would know, you shamelessly flirted with her earlier." said Kakashi turning another page.

"Hey we got all of this for free, didn't we?" said Naruto with a grin.

"Which reminds me, what exactly did you tell her when you leaned over and started whispering in her ear?" asked Zabuza quite interested.

"Now that my dear friend is a secret that I don't intent on telling anyone." said Naruto.

"Oh come on, I mean what could it be? She got red as a tomato and looked like she was finished without you even touching her." said Zabuza a bit annoyed at not knowing.

"Well, I guess I could tell you something about it. First off all, there is some chakra involved, and no I am not telling you in what way I was using it, and the way you say something has a big effect." said Naruto refusing to tell them anything else.

"Well except knowing that you have the receptionist warped around your little finger we also learned Haku has a thing for you if her eye twitching is anything to go by." said Kakashi amused.

"What do you mean Haku has a thing for the brat?" Zabuza almost yelled.

"I mean she likes him." said Kakashi simply not seeing Naruto's pleading look, or he was just ignoring it, the bastard.

"I will kill, you brat." yelled Zabuza.

As Zabuza jumped intending on strangling Naruto, Naruto jumped out of the water, Blacklight producing a dry towel around his waist.

"Now man, before you try to kill me again, let's not forget that we are all naked here and strangling me to death might be a bit awkward." said Naruto putting his hands up.

"Do I honestly look like I care?! You little…and where the hell did that towel come from?!" yelled Zabuza.

"Honestly…..no. And that is for me to know and for you to never find out." said Naruto.

"Why you little." said Zabuza as he started chasing Naruto around the hot spring, yes totally naked.

"Zabuza, dud, calm down it isn't like I am trying to get into her panties." said Naruto.

"Yeah he could have done that with Anko a long time ago." said Kakashi innocently adding gasoline to the fire.

"What?! You dare to flirt with Haku while having another woman on the side." yelled Zabuza as he sped up unfortunately for him Naruto was way faster than him, what with Blacklight and all plus all the training Alex and Kurama made him do.

Speaking of the two idiots, he could hear Alex laughing in his head while Kurama was sleeping with Khiara in Naruto's and Sasuke's room.

"Well actually, he has more than one woman on the side." said Kakashi making Zabuza stop his chasing and stare at him.

"How many are there Naruto? Let's see there is Shika, Ino, Hinata and Anko so that makes it four that we can take as somewhat serious relationships." said Kakashi with an eye-smile.

Suddenly there was a blur and the next thing Kakashi knew his precious was in the water and Naruto was running away from Zabuza.

And that is how we leave the guys. Naruto trying to calm Zabuza down while being chased by said man, Kakashi crying, yes people Kakashi was actually crying, over his precious and Sasuke was just sitting there unamused. Now with the two girls on the other side of the wooden fence that separates the women's hot spring from the men's. Sakura was glaring at Haku's chest.

"Why are you glaring at my breasts?" asked Haku a bit uncomfortable.

"I thought they are smaller." answered Sakura.

And it was true. While wearing her usual clothes Haku looked like she had flat chest but now that they were both naked they were obliviously a B-cup. Where the girl hid them was beyond Sakura.

"What do you mean?" asked Haku with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I mean when we fought you on the bridge I honestly thought you could be a dude and once I found out you were actually a girl it meant you are flat chested just like me. And since you are coming back to our village I won't be the flattest chick there, but obviously that is not true because you are way more developed." said Sakura still glaring at Haku's breasts.

"And that is why you are so upset?" asked Haku in disbelieve.

"And why else would I be?" asked Sakura.

"Oh no worries I am sure that once you hit puberty you will grow some." said Haku with a wave of her hand.

"You think so?" asked Sakura.

"I am pretty sure." said Haku.

Sakura suddenly grabbed her breasts and tried to measure…something making Haku sweatdropp.

"How big do you think they are going to be?" asked Sakura staring at her breasts.

"Why are you so obsessed with your breasts? They are just fat anyway." said Haku.

Sakura was about to answer her when something flew over the fence and landed in the water with a big splash. When they looked at what it was they discovered it was actually Naruto and he looked like he wasn't breathing. Suddenly he jolted up and took a deep breath. He looked at both Haku and Sakura and smiled.

"Hello there girls nice seeing you here." he said making the girls stare at him in shock.

"Okay first of all, Haku breasts aren't made out of fat. They are filled with men's hopes and dreams and Sakura. You are spending too much time with Anko." said Naruto.

Sakura just stared at him a bit annoyed while Haku was as red as a tomato.

"NARUTO!" a scream from the other side made Naruto and Sakura look up while Haku was just too stunned to do anything.

"Well it was nice talking to you both, but unfortunately there is an angry demon after me and something is telling me he is going to be pissed even more if I stay here any longer." said Naruto as he stood up the towel still around his waist.

He made a show of dusting himself off. When he was done he bent down took Haku's hand kissed the back of it making the poor girl go even redder if it was possible.

"See ya." he said as he ran out.

The heard an animalistic growl and a girlish scream followed by some breaking and running. Sakura rolled her eyes at her big brother while Haku had only one thought in mind, HOT.

* * *

**Tomorrow, road to Konoha**

Team seven plus Haku and Zabuza were on their way towards Konoha. Sasuke was being his usually self not really caring what the others did, Sakura was deep in thought, hey imagining yourself with big breasts is hard and takes a lot of concentration, Kakashi had a black cloud over his head rain pouring on him, Naruto was actually chatting with the two perverts in his head, Zabuza was glaring at Naruto, last night he didn't menage to put a scratch on him and Haku was going over last night in her thoughts a small blush on her cheeks. And that is how they arrived at the gate.

"What happened to Kakashi?" asked the guard not noticing Zabuza or Haku yet, Kakashi was much more amusing.

"Oh I just threw his precious in the water because he didn't know when to shut up." answered Naruto making Kakashi slump even more.

The guard laughed at that a bit. That is when Zabuza walked in his line of vision. The guard immediately jumped away a kunai drawn and ready to strike.

"Oh for love of God relax!" yelled Naruto a bit annoyed.

The guard looked at him in disbelieve.

"Do you really think we would bring him here if he was a threat?" said Naruto.

"Oh so now I am not a threat." said Zabuza annoyed with the brat.

"Hey I am not the one who wasn't able to catch a twelve year old." said Naruto with a glare.

"You may be technically twelve, but I do not believe you are on a level of one." said Zabuza returning his glare.

"Zabuza-sama we are here to join the village and scaring the guard right away isn't a good way at doing it." said Haku with a light smile.

Naruto and Zabuza broke their glare.

"We are going to see the Hokage." said Naruto pointing to Zabuza and Haku.

"Sakura, Sasuke could you take Kakashi into a book store, he is making everyone depressed." said Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at their sensei and sweatdropped, depression was practically oozing off of him. They nodded but not really happy about it because someone will have to touch him. Satisfied with their answer Naruto turned around and was about to make a steep forward when he was tackled to the ground by something small. When Naruto looked up he saw Konohamaru laughing while sitting on his chest. Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Naruto a bit threateningly.

"I was just passing by and saw you return and I just had to come and great you, boss." said Konohamaru with a big smile.

Naruto glared slightly at the kid sitting on him before he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him of so he could get up. Once Naruto was straight he dropped Konohamaru on the ground. The brat landed on his feet, the smile never leaving his face.

"So Ni-san how was the mission? Who are those two? Did you get me anything? What cool kick-ass techniques did you learn? Are you going to teach any of them to me? Are you going to play ninja with me later? Wh-"blabbed Konohamaru not letting Naruto answer the questions that is until he got interrupted by Kurama.

"For the love of Kami, make it stop?" yelled Kurama as he peeked from Naruto's hood and glared at the ranting child.

Konohamaru just stared at the fox for a few seconds, until…

"Aaaaaaaaaa! A talking fox!" yelled Konohamaru.

"Shut up, ya fucking brat!" yelled Kurama as he jumped down and picked at his ear with his paw.

"Okay first of all…" said Naruto while rubbing his eyes feeling a headache coming.

"The mission was good. It turned up to be A-ranked. The scary guy is Zabuza and the cute girl is Haku. No I didn't. A few. No, I am not teaching any of them to you. No. And yes Kurama is a talking fox get used to it." answered Naruto all of his questions.

"What are you looking at brat, never seen a talking fox. Get the fuck used to it. World is a shitty and mysterious place where weird shit like this happens on daily bases so just stop gawking at me and go and fetch those shrunken beans you call balls because you are fucking going to need them." said Kurama not really worried Konohamaru didn't even go to the academy and wasn't used to that kind of language.

"And he is very rude." added Naruto with a sigh.

"Come on you two lets go see the Hokage." said Naruto as he started walking towards the Hokage tower the other three following closely behind.

Konohamaru stared at the place where Kurama sat just a moment ago until he snapped out of it and ran after Naruto and the others.

* * *

**Hokage tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. God among shinobi. A teacher, they called him, a genius even. He was chosen to be the third Hokage for a reason. He saw many things, learned many techniques, met many people and also killed many people. In his whole life he had only three students, the legendary Sannin. His village was strong but weird in its own way. A ninja in a green jumpsuit and a bowl-cut hair screaming about youth, a jounin with silver hair who openly read porn in public and in front of children, a woman with purple hair who enjoyed only three things: dango, torturing people and trying to get in Naruto's pants, ANBU who placed beats on anything and anyone for no good reason, a clan of lazy geniuses who were brought to order with frying pans their women wielded, a clan of the most peaceful ninja he ever saw who turned into demons in case someone called them fat; those were only a few of the people who lived in this village. Konoha would seem like a loony bin to anyone who actually took their time to meet any of the people from Konoha. This served to prepare Hiruzen for almost any situation.

Be it fully grown men coming into his office cowered in pink paint, pink feathers, glitter and in a tutu, two grown men barging into his office arguing about which was the best Icha-Icha book, a green clad shinobi breaking his door just to run inside crying and screaming about youth, a woman with red hair that floated behind her in a demonic way demanding to know where her husband was so she could pummel him to a bloody pulp, a red eyed woman demanding all porn in the village being burned, an academy student painting the Hokage monument in broad daylight while wearing a neon orange jumpsuit and never being caught, a woman hugging a ten feet long snake to her chest and claiming it didn't eat an old lady's dog while the dogs tail was still peeking out of the snakes mouth and many more. But the scene that was happening in front of him was something he has never seen before.

A genin fresh from the academy was standing in front of him with a straight face telling him about the mission he and his team just finished. That was common since all genin did this at some point to be prepared for more serious missions they will have to do in the near future. No this was something he got used to, what was unusual about this scene was everything else happening around the boy while he remained unfazed by all of it, he had a serious tone and was completely concentrated on the Hokage and his report. His facial expression didn't change at all, no muscles were twitching to show his irritation nor was he even paying attention to the world around him yet his posture was tense and in a position from which he was able to defend himself and everyone in the room in case of any kind of danger if it showed up. The aged Hokage looked from the boy to everything else that was happening around him yet still listening to every word the boy said.

Konohamaru, his grandson, was practically hanging of off the boy while blabbing about random things and asking a lot of questions not really caring about answers as he didn't give any time for anyone to answer. Two small foxes, one red with black and the other one purely black, were chasing each other under the boys clothes, two lumps chasing each other all over the boy were prof enough. And in the background two missing nins were doing their own thing. Momochi Zabuza, one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist, was picking his teeth with the huge board sword known as the Kubikiribōchō while his partner, who he probably saw as a daughter if their interaction was anything to go by, was lecturing him about how dangerous that was and that he could damage his gums not to mention chip a tooth. Hiruzen just stared at the scene in front of him from behind his folded hands, one thing and one thing only on his mind: _'I am getting too old for this shit.'_

"-and that is why Kakashi isn't here to give this report. Sasuke and Sakura are at the book store with him right now buying him a new book." said Naruto finishing his report.

"That is all interesting Naruto, but I have a more important question for you and as for you Konohamaru please leave us to our business." stated the aged man as the small child exited the office grumbling about mean old men.

"Let me guess, you want to know what two missing nin are doing in your office." said Naruto before the Hokage could ask.

"Correct." said the Hokage making Naruto sight.

"Well you see old man, they are here to join the village." answered Naruto.

"And I am just to allow it?" asked the Hokage with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto it is extremely rare for a village to take in missing nins. They betrayed a village once, the village in which they grew up in, who is to say they won't do it again." said the Hokage.

"I knew you would say that." said Naruto.

"Then you know there is no way I will agree to this, even after your report. They may have helped you but that doesn't prove anything." said the Hokage firmly, yet for some reason Naruto had a smirk on his face as if he already won this.

"Oh come on old man at least let me try convincing you." pleaded Naruto with some humor hidden in his voice.

"No Naruto! Do you know how much paperwork that would take not to mention I would have to deal with the council and my old teammates and Danzo of all people?" said the aged Hokage.

"And what if I told you that won't be a problem?" said Naruto sounding smug.

"And how pray tell would you make that miracle happen?" said the Hokage being skeptical.

"We can take care of the council with one simple method." said Naruto looking at the Hokage.

"You do know you can't kill them, right?" said the Hokage.

"I know but fortunately I have another way." said Naruto.

"And that would be?" said the Hokage tapping his fingers against the desk, he didn't like how Naruto was delaying.

"They become a part of a clan." said Naruto with a smirk.

"That would help us take them of your back but you still need a clan that would take them willingly." said the Hokage.

"Oh but I do old man, I do." said Naruto his smirk getting wider.

"Naruto, while the Uzumaki were a powerful clan, they had no political power in Konoha." explained the Hokage forgetting a simple detail, Naruto already knew about his father's clan.

"I know old man and I never intended to make them a part of the Uzumaki clan. I intend to make them a part of the Namikaze clan." said Naruto his smirk getting wider when Sarutobi started chocking on air.

"But that would mean you plan on revealing your heritage to the council." said the Hokage.

"Yes." said Naruto simply.

"Naruto the information could leak out and then you would be in danger." said the Hokage.

"Oh come on old man you are underestimating me. Besides I would have one of The seven swordsmen of the Mist in my clan." said Naruto.

"Yeah and if anyone is killing the twerp it is going to be me." said Zabuza.

The Hokage sweatdropped, Haku scratched her head in embarrassment and Naruto just grinned.

"See, he already loves me too much to let me die." said Naruto his grin getting bigger.

"No Naruto I can't let it happen." said the Hokage firmly.

"Oh come on old man. I will get the council off your back and I will even tell you the secret to doing paperwork." said Naruto.

Now that got the Hokage's attention. While he could deal with the council without too much trouble the paperwork those snobs would dump on him would be huge. The clan heads would probably welcome the idea with open arms, but the civilians and the elders. Civilians would start screaming something along the lines they barely handled the demon brat and that adding the demon of the Mist to the mix would be just too much. The elders would just shoot the idea down the second it came up and Danzo would probably try to make them both tools, after a good long interrogation offcourse. But here was Naruto offering to take both worries off his back. Only a complete idiot would refuse.

"Okay Naruto, under those conditions I have no other choice but to accept your offer." said the Hokage trying to hide his smile behind his hands.

"Now if you don't mind, the secret to beating paperwork." said the Hokage quite impatiently.

"Oh that is quite simple." said Naruto making Hokage's eyebrow twitch at the delay.

"Shadow clones." said Naruto.

The Hokage wordlessly stared at Naruto for a few seconds. He slowly reached for the bottom draw of his desk. He took out a small piece of paper out. On the paper was a circle and writing. The writing said: _'Once you figure the secret to doing paperwork bang head here, Minato Namikaze.'_ Minato gave Hiruzen the paper on the day he retired naming the younger man the fourth Hokage. Back then Hiruzen didn't understand what the young blonde meant, but now he understood. The saddest thing is that he would have probably died without the knowledge were it not for Naruto and then he would be forever teased by the fourth because he couldn't figure out such a simple thing. Hiruzen did exactly what the paper said, he banged his head against the desk a couple of times. Zabuza and Haku sweatdropped at the sight of the aged Hokage banging his head against the desk while Naruto laughed in sadistic glee.

"Guess Kaka-sensei lost that bet." he said with an evil twinkle in his eye.

The Hokage stopped banging his head against the desk and put away the paper. He sat straight up and acted as if nothing ever happened in the first place making Haku and Zabuza sweatdropp again.

"Well then, I should call council it might take an hour or two so if you will-" started the Hokage but was cut off by Naruto.

"There is no need old man I can call them in in about half-an-hour." said Naruto.

"And how pray tell would you do that? Even the best of ninja need some time to get to every one of them." said the Hokage with a raised eyebrow.

"Like this." said Naruto as he bit his thumb.

He did a few handsigns and slammed his hands on Hokage's desk as he yelled the name of the jutsu.

"Summoning no jutsu."

In a puff of smoke there stood a creature that had everyone gapping. A small black and red dragon roughly the size of a cat stood on the desk as the smoke cleared. The dragon had an elongated head that looked a bit like the point of an arrow. Its body was long and thin clearly built for speed. Its legs were quite short and stumpy while its tail was at least twice as long as its body. The thin and long tail reminded everyone of a whip. Its wings were quite big compared to its size but were unsurprisingly very thin and looked quite fragile. The small dragon was clearly built for speed and cutting through air if it gave any resistance.

The dragon blinked once its golden-yellow eyes looking up at Naruto as it sat on its hind legs making a silly picture because of the difference in the length of its legs and body.

"**What do you want boss?**" asked the animal in a slightly squeaky voice that showed respect for its summoner.

"I need you to go and fetch every councilman and councilwoman for me." said Naruto as he looked at the dragon.

"**Sure thing, all you need to do is give me their names.**" answered the mythological beast.

Naruto gladly gave it all the names and the next thing they knew the small creature was out of the office going through a small crack that the opened window created. The crack was so small a cat would have problems going through it but the flexible creature squeezed through it with such speed it was unbelievable. Then it took to the air with such speed even the best of ninja wouldn't be able to follow. Its wings were slightly bent as it soared through air and in mater of moments it was out of their sight. Everyone in the room looked at Naruto who looked unfazed at what just happened, then again he did summon the creature in the first place. To make them gap even more Naruto yawned.

"Naruto do you even realize what you just did?" asked the Hokage eyes still wide.

"I summoned a dragon?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow failing to see what was so special about summoning something sure there are others who did it.

"Exactly." said the Hokage.

Naruto just stared at him, he just didn't see what was so special about summoning a dragon.

"Naruto summonings are rare as it is, but summoning a dragon is something that hasn't been seen in thousands of years." explained the Hokage, only to sweatdropp when Naruto just continued to stare at him.

"Where in the name of Kami did you get the dragon summoning contract?!" asked Zabuza who just now snapped out of his trance.

"In Wave." answered Naruto.

"When did you have the time to look for a summoning scroll?" asked Zabuza.

"When I said me and Khiara were going to _clean up_ the bridge." said Naruto.

"It is impossible you just stumbled upon it. What do you mean by _clean up _the bridge?" asked Zabuza a bit confused.

"If I just stumbled upon it don't you think someone else would have done it before me. Kurama just said he remembered seeing one around there somewhere so I sent out few clones to fetch the scroll while Khiara and I worked our magic." as if on they planned it Khiara burped slightly.

The shape shifting pet was in her cat for perched on top of the closet. Kurama was on the bottom glaring up at her. He being just a fox meant he was unable to get on top of the tall closet, while she who could just shape shift into a cat had no problems. This ended their little game of chase making the century's old demon pout and glare at the small shape shifting animal. They weren't paying any attention to the humans behind them that were now talking about what they are going to do at that council meeting. No matter how much time he spent around humans he still couldn't understand them completely.

These stupid charades they did every time they needed to decide something were ridiculous. In his world the one with the most power made the rules and the rest followed without complaints. The weak ones didn't even get a vote in the mater, hell sometimes no one bothered to tell the others about the new rules leaving them to learn the second someone did a mistake. That is how it worked and it was good, true it wasn't fair but nothing in life was so why should maters like this be.

Kurama watched as the black cat elegantly jumped from the closed onto the small sofa that was in the office. She stretched just like the feline she was and for some reason he found himself unable to look away. Damn hormones! Khiara obviously noticed something because the black animal shifted into her fox form and slowly trotted towards him. He thought she was going to sit in front of him, but she didn't. Instead she walked right by him going so far as to swish with her tail over him nose. Wild grass, she smelt like wild grass. She then trotted over to Naruto jumped onto his shoulder and snuggled up to him lying around his neck, Naruto himself didn't give any indicate of noticing her except a small smile.

'_**Nifty little vixen.**_' thought Kurama as he looked at the black fox.

"Well Naruto if you are sure." said the Hokage with a sigh.

As much as he wanted to talk Naruto out of revealing his heritage and find some other clan to accept the two missing nins it was a lost cause. Once Naruto set his mind on something it was impossible to change his mind. Hell you would probably have more luck moving the Kyuubi. Something flew in through the window alerting all ninja in the room. The thing perched on Naruto's shoulder revealing itself. It was the dragon from before.

"**All of the councilman and councilwomen have been notified.**" said the dragon in its squeaky voice.

"Any problems?" asked Naruto.

"**Why yes there was. One of the women you sent me out to notify had a frying pan in her hands. There is now a me sized hole in her wall.**" said the dragon glaring at Naruto who just chuckled.

"**You owe me boss.**" said the creature.

"Sure I will pay you back after the meeting." said Naruto with a chuckle.

"**You better.**" glared the fast dragon.

"Was the woman's hair by any chance pink?" asked Naruto.

"**Yes, how did you know?**" asked the dragon.

"That was Sakura's mom. I guess it runs in their family." said Naruto with a chuckle.

The dragon just glared at his chuckling summoner before it dispelled itself.

"Guess we should make our way towards the council room." said the aged Hokage as he stood up.

"Oh and prepare yourselves, you will feel like killing something, but unfortunately you can't kill anyone." said Naruto.

"And trying to yank your hair just encourages them." added the Hokage.

"I have done that before." said Sarutobi.

Zabuza and Haku just exchanged glances before they followed the two men and a fox out the door. During the walk everyone was silent well except that time when Kurama tried to get back in Naruto's hoodie but failed because Khiara didn't want to share the space which made everyone laugh and the fox to huff. Haku took pity on the fox so she picked him up and snuggled him close to her breasts. This made the demon get a perverted smile on his face which in turn made Naruto glare at the fox. When they got to the door of the council they could hear the council arguing among themselves. Some were just yelling at each other about random stuff while others were arguing about the reason they were called by a dragon none the less.

"I will go in first you three follow me close behind and then stand behind me." said the Hokage.

"Haku could you please make sure Zabuza and Kurama keep their mouth shut." asked Naruto.

"Oi! What would we do?!" asked the both of them.

"Zabuza would probably threaten someone while you might blab out something very stupid." explained Naruto.

"No we wouldn't." said the both of them at the same time.

"Offcourse I can Naruto." said Haku politely.

Naruto just smiled and nodded to the Hokage to tell the old man they are ready. The Hokage sighed. He was sure he would have a headache after this. He pushed the double door open making the whole council room fall in silence. Everyone watched as the Hokage entered the room and slowly walked towards his usual seat. Behind him walked a tall man in a hoodie a black cat with emerald green eyes lying around his neck. Behind the man in came the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. Behind the swordsman was a girl, or was it a girly guy, holding a red fox that looked somewhat smug if it were possible. The Hokage sat in his chair and the other three stood behind him. One of the raver councilmen from the civilian side decided to speak up.

"Lord Hokage why were we summoned?" asked the fat man.

"I want to know who summoned the dragon." stated Tsume from the Inuzuka clan making Naruto smirk under his hood.

"You were summoned here to be informed about the two new ninja who are joining our village. In due time Tsume." said the Hokage making Tsume frown.

"Excuse me Hokage but who are the two ninja who wish to join our village and what is Zabuza Momochi doing here? And also who might the other two be?" asked Hiashi Hyuga in a formal manner.

"Aw he doesn't remember me." whined Naruto under his breath.

"Zabuza is here to join the village as well as his adopted daughter Haku. As for the other person I assume you know. He is Naruto." said the Hokage ignoring Naruto's comment.

Few gasps were heard. Some of the council member stood up shouting about stupid things. Some wanted all of them to be killed others wanted to throw them out and forget this ever happened. All of them were from the civilian side.

"**Aren't they nosy?**" said Kurama.

"_Why don't you just kill them and be done with it?" _asked Alex.

"_**I could do that**_**.**" thought Kurama.

'_No. The Hokage said we are not allowed.' _thought Naruto.

"_Technically he said you can't kill anyone he never said anything about Kurama." _said Alex.

'_I think he meant that none of them should die.' _thought Naruto making Kurama pout.

"Quiet!" yelled the Hokage.

And just like that everyone shut up and sat down.

"Wow old man losing your cool like that." murmured Naruto so only Sarutobi could hear him.

Sarutobi glared at the hooded blonde from under his hat making Naruto smile in amusement.

"Now let me explain. One very stubborn young man managed to convince me into letting Zabuza and Haku join our village. With that said I welcome the two into Hidden Leaf." said the Hokage already preparing himself for the chaos that is about to happen.

"That is absurd!" yelled one councilman.

"Are you out of your mind Lord Hokage!" yelled another.

"Why should we let them join?!"

"Who is this person?!"

"He has the Hokage under some type of Genjutsu!"

"We must search the village find that man and kill him for such a thing!"

"Oi!" yelled Naruto getting everyone's attention.

"Old man told you to shut up didn't he?" asked Naruto not raising his voice.

"Who do you think you are?! Show some respect you brat?!" yelled a bald councilman.

"I could tell you the same thing. Disrespecting the Hokage's wishes like that." said Naruto.

The councilman was about to retort and put the brat in his place when the Hokage stopped him by raising his hand.

"That will be enough you two." said the Hokage while lowering his hand.

The councilman frowned at the Hokage but sat down none the less. He continued to glare at Naruto.

"First of all I am not out of my mind, but if you continue to yell I just might lose it." said the aged Hokage getting a few chuckles from the clan side of the council as well as from Naruto, Zabuza and Haku while the red fox was openly snickering.

"As for Zabuza and Haku joining, I am afraid you don't really have a choice in the matter. Informing you was more of a formality than anything else." explained Sarutobi.

"Excuse me Lord Hokage but what do you mean by that. By the law that was put up by the second Hokage any ninja who wishes to join must have the permission of the council. Up until now they needed at least half the council to say yes." said Homura, Hiruzen's old teammate.

"Yes, but in case a clan wishes to take them under their wing the law is nullified." said the Hokage sounding somewhat smug.

The clan heads exchanged looks before looking back to the Hokage.

"Which clan?" asked Tsume.

"The Namikaze." said the Hokage.

The second the name exited his lips quite a few people started chocking on air. Some clan heads were wide eyed while others were looking at the Hokage as if he said the pigs grew wings.

"Lord Hokage did I hear you right? The Namikaze wish for those two to join?" asked one of the councilwomen, she got only a nod in return.

"But besides the fourth there were no other Namikaze." said the councilwomen.

"Actually Minato had a son before he passed away." said the Hokage.

"What?!" yelled some.

"Why weren't we informed of this?" yelled Koharu.

"You weren't informed for security reasons. The only ones that knew Minato had a son are I and Jiraiya." answered the Hokage.

"What security reasons?" asked Homura angry at being left out of the loop.

"Iwa." answered Naruto.

"I wasn't talking to you brat know your place." said Homura.

"Will you drop it already so the Hokage can tell us who the new head of the Namikaze clan is!" yelled Tsume getting really annoyed and that is never good.

Everyone saw the angry look on Tsume's face and did the smartest thing one can do in this situation. Shut up and do as she says.

"Thank you Tsume." said the Hokage when everyone settled down.

"Minato's and Kushina's son is Naruto Uzumaki." said the Hokage dropping the bomb.

Many of the council members were wide eyed and had their mouths opened. Tsume was the only one grinning for some reason.

"May I Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto you may." said the aged man.

Naruto walked towards the one of the two free seats in the room. One being for the Uchiha the other being for the Namikaze. His set was between Tsume and Hiashi. He dropped in the seat and swung his legs on the table.

"Oh yeah I could get used to this." said Naruto as he looked slightly around.

"Naruto." said the Hokage making Naruto look at him in question.

"Legs." said the grey haired man with a nod towards Naruto's feet.

Naruto put his legs off the table all the while grumbling about evil old man who like ruining his fun. The old man nodded in his direction and then he started to answer some of the questions the council members had. The only ones who were bored were Naruto and Tsume while Shikaku was sleeping with a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

"Aw damn it, looks like he won't answer my question." said Tsume with a pout.

"And what might be your question?" asked Naruto.

"Who summoned the damn dragon?" she said making Naruto laugh.

"What is so funny?" she asked a bit angry, no one laughed at her, no one.

"Oh nothing, it is just….one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist is joining the village together with his adoptive daughter and I have been revealed as the son of the fourth Hokage and you are worried about the damn dragon." explained Naruto.

"Offcourse, whoever summoned the dragon must be powerful. I would like to meet him and sit on his face if you know what I mean." said Tsume making Naruto laugh again.

"So we have a small fetish for powerful men now do we?" asked Naruto.

"Hey most men are afraid of me. I am not getting some bitch to sleep with or date for that matter." said Tsume.

"Well how about I buy you dinner first and then we see where we go from there." said Naruto making Tsume wipe her head around to look at him.

"You mean it was you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep." he answered as he smiled at her.

"Well that changes things. Do you know even how old I am?" she asked him.

"I would say early thirties." answered Naruto.

"Good one kid. You do know I have two kids one of which is your age?" asked Tsume.

"Hana and Kiba am I right?" asked Naruto getting a nod from the brown haired woman.

"Did you have Hana when you were fifteen then?" asked Naruto making Tsume laugh a little.

"Well aren't you sweet?" said Tsume.

"Why thank you, I do try." said Naruto with a smile.

"So how about that date?" he asked making Tsume shake her head.

"No can do kid." she told him.

"But you were the one who hit on me first." said Naruto sounding somewhat smug.

"That was before I knew you were a twelve year old brat." she answered back.

"Do I really look like I am twelve to you?" asked Naruto.

"No." she answered after a moment.

"Then what is the problem, it isn't like anyone will know how old I am?" asked Naruto making her think about it.

"Come on I might surprise you." said Naruto.

"Okay kid I will give you a chance." said Tsume with a smile.

"Good, I will pick you up Sunday seven pm. That okay with you?" asked Naruto making Tsume do a quick check of her schedule.

"Yep." she said.

"Okay see you then. Just in time it looks like the meeting is over too." said Naruto as he stood up and walked to his new clan members.

"Okay you two. You ready to see where you will be living from now on?" asked Naruto.

"Damn, is your council annoying." muttered Zabuza.

"Yes we are Naruto-kun." said Haku making Zabuza's eyebrow twitch and Naruto smile.

"Let's go then. Oh and word of warning: my roommate is a bit crazy." said Naruto as he went for the door.

"Speaking of your roommate, you made a promise to that crazy woman. Didn't you?" said Kurama from Haku's arms.

"Oh yeah. We will have to stop at the pet store." said Naruto to the other two.

"And a clothes store, there is a bet I won." said Naruto after a moment of thought, an evil smile playing on his lips making the two ninja and the two animals sweat-drop at him.

* * *

_**Author: **__And cut. I am done, done, done. DONE! *falls over dead*_

_**Tsuki: **__Well she is out. Anyway as you can see author won't be able to tell you what she's been up to so she will do it next time. Anyway I was asked to tell you about her other stories. I am not sure why, but I was. Anyway she published two new stories before. Time traveler and Imaginary friend. And now she published Ninja Diaries and Stuck in a sword. Oh yeah there are also the two lemons. One is NarutoxfemKakashi while the other one is a NarutoxfemZoro. Did you expect anything less from her? Alex stop pocking her with a stick! _

_**Alex: **__But she would do the same for me. She already did in fact. And besides it is fun._

_**Tsuki: **__*stares* Give me a moment and I will join you. Big thanks to moltake226 who was nice enough to prof read. Anyway Chao~. Yes that is her new thing I don't get it either. *turns around* Grimmjow when did you get in here?_

_**Grimmjow: **__Someone mentioned poking author with a stick and I wanted in on the fun._

_**Tsuki: **__Makes sense. Hey where is my stick!_

_**Alex: **__You do realize she will snap at some point and bit our heads off, right?_

_**Grimmjow and Tsuki: **__Yeah._

_**Alex: **__This is still worth it._


End file.
